


Save Yourself

by sunshineglow118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chamber of Secrets, Crack, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Dragon Harry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Grimmauld Place, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Horcruxes, M/M, Parseltongue, Pining, Room of Requirement, Sane Tom Riddle, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Smart Harry, light bashing, mild Self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: This summer was the breaking point for Harry Potter. On top of the verbal and physical abuse he went through, he now has to compete in a competition he did not sign up for. Harry's 'friends' have abandoned him, his teachers not believing him and is left to fend for himself. Harry sneaks down to the Chamber of Secrets to release tension and panic in private but ends up discovering Slytherin's Personal Library.Armed with magic, shielded by a Horcrux he discovers inside himself, Harry vows to no longer become victim to manipulation. In doing so, Harry breaks the hold that was on his magic, discovers his creature inheritance and maybe ends up saving the world with his so thought enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow keep ending up here. I am sure that this is going to be a single installment. I have half of the story planned out and I am hoping that it will finish itself when I continue writing the story. There is going to be smut, so get ready for it. Hope you enjoy it. I think I wrote this because I really wanted a fic with Harry as a dragon. I hope my selfishness has benefited you.

Harry winced at the state of his hands. His whole body was crying in pain, but he refused to let the tears fall. He couldn’t let his uncle see the state of his weakness, knowing that Vernon would take the opportunity to abuse him further, verbally or physically.

With every breath he took, his ribs groaned in pain, his legs stretched carefully as he made his way to the broken floorboard that held his precious positions: his wand, cloak, and muggle medical supplies. Harry reached for the medical box, carefully disinfecting his bleeding hands, stifling a cry of pain in his shoulder. With shaking hands, Harry wrapped them in white bandages, quickly becoming red from the blood.

From her cage, Hedwig hooted sadly. Harry looked up at her, his Avada eyes bright with tears, but a small smile on his face. He stood up, extending his left pinky, the only finger that did not sustain injury from his beating, to rub against her white feathers without staining her pristine coat.

“Tomorrow, we leave this place,” he whispered to her reverently. “You don’t deserve this,” He said, a silent tear falling from his bruised eye at the thought of Hedwig being put through such pain every day. He would take a thousand beatings from his uncle, aunt, and cousin before he let a single beating be subjected to his familiar.

“Hedwig,” Harry said after a moment of the two of them gazing out the barred window that his uncle fixed, “we are never coming back here.” He promised. The half-moon was the only thing that illuminated his room, not being allowed a light source. “I don’t care what it takes,” he promised to her, his voice a mixture of anger and desperation, chin quivering under the burden of weakness. “I will be a slave no longer,” Harry said, Hedwig brushing her head against his finger.

Harry weakly smiled, another tear falling from his bruised eye and burning his split lip. Harry licked the wound, thinking about how he got it, and making it worse in the best and, inevitably, worse way, as he pulled his hand away from her and made his way to the bed.

Without noise, Harry lay on the bed, one of his fingers touching his lips, remembering the other that fell on his.

_The boy was older than Harry was by two years. He was taller than Harry, a muggle, and had longer brown hair. He sat next to Harry on the swing set the first day Harry met him. The boy said nothing to Harry that first day._

_Harry became uncomfortable in his presence and left after five minutes._

_That was the beginning of the summer. None of his friends had contacted him over the holiday like they promised, leaving Harry alone to the abuse that his ‘family’ subjected to him._

_The next day, Harry was told by the boy his name was Alex. Harry replied by just saying his own name. Alex smiled at Harry kindly, stood from his own swing and walked behind Harry. Harry thought he was leaving once he got his name, being further humiliated by doing something as stupid as trusting someone. Harry was wrong._

_Alex began to push him on the swing. Harry was so surprised, he flinched violently, almost falling off the plastic seat, but Alex caught him gently, rebalancing him, then rocked the swing set gently with no words exchanged between them._

_For the first two months, Alex and Harry barely talked, but Harry found it nice to have someone near him that didn’t know him as ‘freak’ or ‘the boy who lived.’ When Alex saw his bruises on his arms, he left. Harry felt so alone, rejected and more like a freak than ever for being comforted by a random boy._

_But Alex returned with a muggle medical kit. Again, no words were exchanged as Alex bandaged him._

_Harry didn’t know if Alex told his family about Harry, but no one came to help him from his uncle. Harry didn’t ever thank Alex for fixing his wounds._

_Two nights ago, his aunt slapped him across the face, his lip caught on her wedding ring and split his lip. He fixed it as best as he could, continuing with his slave tasks, before going out to the swing set._

_Alex came up to him, smile on his face and said,_

_“Want me to kiss it to make it better?” Harry shot his head up in surprise, giving Alex enough time to lean in and kiss his wound. Frozen at the foreign feeling, Alex took the time to swipe his tongue over the wound, opening it. Harry pulled away, confused at the feelings consuming him._

What resulted from that kiss was an awkward silence. Alex apologized, thinking that Harry was gay for Harry to say that he was in a rush to try and avoid more awkwardness, then he rambled that he thought of Alex as a friend.

He and Alex parted, Harry not telling him that he would be away for the rest of the year.

When he got to the Dursley residence, (never home,) Vernon pulled him into the house with a smug looking Dudley and a disgusted Petunia. His hands received the blunt of the blows. Sometime over the last school year, Vernon got it into his thick head that if he beat Harry’s hands, he could break the freak out of him.

Harry knew that he had broken at least four bones in his hand during his summer stay. His magic healed him, slowly, but it took away the pain when he would almost pass out from it during his ‘chores.’

Harry put his hands on his stomach, breathing as shallowly as he could so his body would hurt less, and thought about the kiss with Alex. It felt nice, but not right. Like his lips were meant to be claimed by another. Harry slowly turned his head, looked out the window and closed his eyes, a final tear slipping from them before a fitful sleep took him.

*

Harry woke early in the morning, his appearance under a glamor. Harry packed his things quietly, then slipped out of his room to make the Dursley’s their last meal he would be providing him.

He grit his teeth as he went through the morning routine of setting the table, making the eggs and bacon, preparing himself mentally for when Dudley would demand a different meal just to torture Harry more.

When he painfully flipped the eggs, he choked when he saw that his glamor was slipping.

 _I’m overworking my magic,_ Harry thought, carefully dropping some of the glamor so his relatives would see the beatings and not give him additional ones.

Petunia was the first down, ignoring Harry and fetching the paper from the doorstep, Harry no longer allowed to go outside during the day unless he was gardening. He flinched when the paper hit him upside the head like a dog that needed to be punished.

Harry endured the annual Day Before Leaving harassment from his family. Once his family was done eating, long ago accepting that he would never be eating the last day meal, he cleared the table and grit his teeth when he washed the dishes.

 _The last time._ He kept chanting in his head. Dudley came up behind him and knocked one of the tea cups over, it crashing to the floor.

“Oops,” He said simply, walking away as his mother came running down the stairs. Harry bent down, beginning to pick it up. He didn’t see the kick aimed for his ribs by his uncle who was just outside his vision. The shards of the tea cup sliced into the palm of his hand, but one of them sliced further up his arm.

 _No pain._ He thought, watching the blood drop down his arm to the floor. His uncle was shouting at him, but Harry only looked at the blood on his arm, watching it trail down his arm to his wrist. Automatically, he slowly gathered the broken shards, stunned that he couldn’t feel pain from the cut on his arm.

When his uncle was satisfied that Harry would be cleaning up ‘his’ mess, Harry slipped one of the shards of the teacup into his baggy pants. He cleaned the blood carefully and finished the dishes before making his way to his room.

Harry walked over to Hedwig and opened her cage, then the window.

“See you at Hogwarts,” He whispered. Hedwig hooted at him, rubbed her face on his bruise gently, then took off, Harry wishing he could do the same. Growling at his situation, Harry turned quickly to grab his trunk, then cursed softly at the pain in his body. _I’m not staying here any longer._

Harry, loudly, dragged his single trunk and bird cage down the stairs, ignoring the pain in his body. Vernon and Petunia, on the couch watching the news, met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going, boy?” Vernon growled at him, his face purpling, Petunia sneering at him. Harry looked at them, then stepped down two more steps.

“It’s clear I am not wanted here, nor was I ever, I am leaving, you are not stopping me.” He took a step closer to Vernon, trying to calm his heartbeat as he looked his abuser in the eye. “Move,” Harry demanded.

“You walk out that door, boy, don’t ever come back,” Vernon growled at him.

And just like that, Harry felt something click inside him, as if a chain fell from his shoulders that he didn’t know he ever carried.

Harry smiled and laughed at the man, walking down the stairs without talking to the man. Harry threw the door open so harshly, it left a hole on the side of the wall, Petunia screeching at him as he walked towards the curb. He dropped his trunk at the curb, then walked to the shed that held his broom. Harry grabbed the broom, high on the sense of freedom, and summoned the Knight Bus.

With a crack that scared the Dursley family, Harry boarded the Knight Bus, telling the driver to take him to the Leaky Cauldron.

*

After a chaotic journey to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry ordered a room to stay in for the night. Luckily, Harry avoided the lunch rush and was able to drag his things to the room with relative ease. Harry pulled the pouch that held his wizarding money that Dumbledore gave him before each summer.

 _I have no idea who holds my key,_ he thought as he walked out of the inn and to the bookstore. Harry kept his head down as he bought the fourth year books, parchment, potion supplies (this years including a sharp knife for carving up roots with ease) and quills. Carefully counting his money, he traveled to get new robes, standard, never custom.

When he looked down at the gloves for everyday use, he picked up three after determining that he had enough money to buy them if he didn’t splurge on anything else. Thanking the witch behind the counter, he exited the store and put on the gloves, happy to no longer see the ugly slash marks that his uncle gave him.

That night, with Harry finishing up the final touches on his summer work, Harry treated his wounds as best he could, wanting to break down as the blood dripped from his hands.

That was when he felt the small shard of the teacup that broke him.

In a trance, Harry brought it next to the wound that his uncle gave him, pressing the sharp edge against his skin, but not breaking it. Harry dropped the teacup shard, knowing that if he cut his skin with that shard, it wouldn’t heal right. His head rolled to the side, where his purchased goods were.

He picked up his head slowly when he saw the potion kit he had to buy. Crawling over to it, Harry ripped open the packaging frantically to get to the knife.

It was silver, almost like a scalpel. Harry crossed his one leg underneath him as he brought his left arm to the sharp blade.

He gasped as he watched the blade cut into his arm cleanly, blood falling freely from the cut he made. _I didn’t feel anything,_ he thought as he made a second self-inflicted cut. The result from the two cuts was instantaneous, the calmness that rushed over his mind. Harry sighed in bliss as he cleaned up the blade and made his way into the bed, not bothering to clean the two wounds he made.

*

“Finally,” Harry said with a fake smile as he sat around his ‘friends,’ “an event I will not be participating in,” he lamented as Dumbledore stated that only seventeen-year old’s could enter the tournament.

“You got to be kidding me, mate,” Ron whispered, looking at the Goblet of Fire with envy, “It would be everything to compete,”

“I would rather not face death this year, thank you,” Harry muttered, keeping his hands under the table so his ‘friends’ wouldn’t see them. Dumbledore introduced Professor Moody, the new Defense teacher.

“Bets on leaving cause, anyone?” Fred whispered to the group around Harry.

“What’s a little friendly competition between friends,” George said, eyes darting around the table.

The Welcoming Feast was more loud than normal due to the other two schools being here. Snape was looking especially sullen at the idea of more children that he had to deal with. Harry smiled a little, agreeing with the added annoyance.

When the feast ended, Harry was pulled with the majority of the Gryffindor’s to enter the tournament. Harry laughed silently as multiple students, the twins especially, were pushed away from the barrier.

That night, when Harry was in bed, curtains laced with a silencing and privacy charm, he removed the gloves, crying out once when the scabs ripped from his cuts. His skin was hot, hard and an angry red color. Harry quietly got up from his bed and cleaned his wounds, wincing at the feeling of his hands being burned from the water.

Despite the pain in his hands, Harry fell asleep quickly.

*

The only class that Harry was worried about being caught in with the gloves was potions with Snape. Luckily for him, Snape had them wearing protective gloves for the first week as they brewed potions. Harry kept his head down, following the instructions as closely as he could, but was still berated by the Potions Master.

Unlike previous years, Harry kept his head down, refusing to argue or put up a fight against the teacher. When Snape realized that Harry was not going to argue with him, he seemed to freeze, confused that Harry was remaining silent. He walked away from Harry, only taking five points from Gryffindor for whatever justified reason he saw.

Harry continued with his class, trying to keep his hands from shaking too much.

Harry had potions every day with the Potions Master. Every day, Snape would try to get Harry to fight back, but Harry only broke down further, feeling more and more alone, his friends only feeling superficial. By Friday, the final day for students to enter their names into the Cup, Snape had given up on making Harry fight back.

When Harry sat down at the dinner table, he signed in relief, knowing that his fourth year would be the one year that he wasn’t expected to do anything, seeing as he couldn’t enter.

So, when his name was spat out of the Goblet, he nearly fainted.

 _The one year! The one time that I could be a normal student. Why does this happen to me? I didn’t ask for this._ Harry thought rapidly as Dumbledore escorted him to his office.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” Dumbledore asked, his teachers surrounding him along with the minister.

“No,” Harry told the headmaster sternly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Fudge told them all gravely, Harry looking at him, almost pleading. “He must compete, the Goblet has chosen him.”

Harry was holding himself very still, knowing that there was nothing for him to do. He knew that Dumbledore wasn’t going to do anything to help him out of the situation. The Minister wasn’t going to go against the rules to save his skin even if he was the Boy Who Lived.

“Go back to your dorm, Harry,” Dumbledore ordered. Harry didn’t bother nodding or saying anything, simply slipping away with his head down.

He ignored the scoffs and sneers that other students gave him as he made his way to the tower. When he entered, he was greeted by Ron shouting at him and Hermione looking disappointed at him. When Ron walked away from Harry, Harry walked away from the Gryffindor’s, then racing down the hallways as his throat felt like it was being choked.

Harry’s legs lead him to the second-floor bathroom

 ** _Open,_** he hissed at the sink. The sink dropped into the ground, this time, stairs appearing instead of the slide. Harry climbed down three stairs before hissing for the door to close. Harry ordered the other door to open, practically screaming at it once he spelled away the rocks, not bothering to think about the foundation holding it up or keeping it steady.

He was surprised to see that the Basilisk he killed in his second year was still in perfect condition, even though it was dead. Hypnotized, Harry walked over to the great beast the tried to kill him and ran his gloved hand over the creature slowly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling no reason to speak, but every reason to fill the void of silence. “You didn’t deserve to die, you were just doing what your Master ordered you,” He said, looking at the dead, scratched eyes. “I shouldn’t have killed you.” He confessed. “It would’ve been easier, wouldn’t it have,” he rambled.

Harry backed away from the Basilisk and began walking around.

“No one believes me,” He monologued, voice getting louder, more panicked. “It’s not like my life has been controlled this whole time.” He shouted to the empty Chamber. Harry walked over to where he remembered the Basilisk crawling out of, still open.

He touched the tip of the inner chamber then pointed his wand at it, directing all his anger towards the hole. His wand sparked a bright yellow, shrapnel spraying to the side. Harry turned and began doing the same to multiple pillars.

The pillars were magically sound, which only seemed to anger Harry more when he could not destroy them. Two minutes later of casting anger at the pillars, Harry fell to his hands and knees in magical exhaustion.

Panting on the floor, Harry sat back on his knees.

“If my friends won’t be there for me,” He said between heavy breaths, “then I’ll just have to be there for myself. I will no longer be manipulated.”

Suddenly calm, Harry stood and composed himself. Slowly, he began to explore the Chamber, searching for any additional tunnels, knowing that there had to be a study Slytherin put in away from the others and eventual students.

It took him an hour to find a different snake crest on the left wall. Grinning wildly, Harry hissed,

**_Open._ **

The snake waited for a moment, then slithered inside the wall, a door then opening from the otherwise blank wall. Harry grinned and opened the door.

Harry walked into the large library, a fire igniting the moment he stepped through the threshold of the door, torches flickering on. Hundreds of books lined the study that Slytherin made for himself. A sitting area with large couches surrounded the fire to the left, a large oak desk with multiple books opened on it was in front of him.

Intrigued, Harry walked to the books, looking down at the ones that were open. Carefully, he touched the old books, looking to the side of the book he was looking down at, seeing a familiar handwriting.

 _Tom’s._ Harry thought, somehow not disturbed by the thought of the man who eventually grew to kill his family using the Chamber at one point. _He is the heir._ Harry thought, scanning the words on the page, fascinated that they were written in Parselscript.

Harry’s reading was interrupted by him yawning slowly. He sighed, knowing he was probably gone for longer than he should. He thumbed the pages that Tom wrote in, enchanted by the way Tom’s handwriting took over the parchment as he made notes in English then Parselscript for things he didn’t want falling into the wrong hands.

Harry, reluctantly, left the room, ordering the door closed behind him. He walked past the Basilisk, patting it on the head once, before walking back to the entrance of the Chamber so he could make his way back to the lion's den to sleep, then begin his next reluctant adventure at Hogwarts.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, waking up randomly at four in the morning has benefited you. I am actually surprised at the response that you have given me. Thank you so much for your comments.

Harry sat down in the furthest back corner of the potions lab, other students not sitting next to him. Harry grimaced at their behavior but ignored them as he read the textbook before Snape walked in, hoping to not be lectured so harshly on the first class of the week since the drawing of the Goblet. Ron was sitting at his usual desk next to Hermione, a scowl on Ron’s face and the air of disappointment around Hermione when Harry would get too close.

All houses sneered at Harry as he passed through the halls, some aiming hexes at him as he made his way to breakfast to be isolated and left to protect himself from people who thought that he was trying to get more attention than he already had.

Harry laughed to himself at breakfast, surprised at their stupidity. He never asked to be famous for something he never did. The ‘Boy Who Lived,’ was a joke, he was more of a ‘Boy Who Failed to Die.’

Shaken from his thoughts of breakfast, Harry kept his head down when Snape began to lecture on the importance of the Essence of Murlap. Harry looked at the board only long enough to copy the notes that Snape made, his writing slower because of the gloves on his hands.

They were an ugly shade of red when he woke, knowing they would heal better if he slept with the wounds exposed so they wouldn’t sweat. Cleaning them in the boy’s bathroom before his dorm mates woke was almost as excruciating as receiving them. 

“Open your books to page twenty and read until page fifty, summarize the passage, hand it in and begin to prepare the ingredients of Essence of Burlap for the next class,” Snape growled at the class, sitting behind his desk, likely grading papers.

Harry already had ten pages read before Snape’s lecture began, not happy that he had to read so much, but not moaning like his fellow housemates. The Slytherin’s shrugged their shoulders, a little pissed, but got into their work much faster before the Gryffindor’s did. Harry made numerous notes in the margins of his book, underlining and circling things that would help him summarize the passage when he was finished the reading.

Harry looked up at Hermione, not surprised that she was already writing. _She probably read the book over the summer._ Harry thought sullenly, then focusing on his work.

As Harry began writing his summary, Hermione was already handing in her work, a smug look on her face that made him angry at her for thinking that being first somehow made her better than the others that were sitting.

“Is there something that you need, Miss Granger?” Snape growled at her. Harry listened to the Slytherin’s snicker at her when she turned purple before walking back to her desk. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to write, his hands protesting at certain letters when the scabs got caught on the leather of the gloves.

Confident that his essay was long enough and had the material that Snape would want to get an O on the paper, Harry stood up, swishing his wand against the tripping jinx he heard Ron mutter as he walked to Snape’s desk. Harry kept his head down, stretching his hand out to put the paper on the desk then walk away without confrontation, more at ease around the professor now that he gave up on antagonizing Harry.

Harry hissed when Snape’s hand shot out and caught his wrist, eyes glaring at the black gloves on his hands.

“Mr. Potter,” he began, voice rumbling, “why are you wearing gloves?” Harry could feel all eyes were on him, waiting to hear his answer. Harry kept his head down, knowing his face was flushed. Snape’s grip on his wrist was tight and painful on the wounds he had, forcing Harry to remain quiet or else he would cry out.

“Is this another way to get attention, Mr. Potter,” Harry forced himself not to growl at the professor who was either blind or stupid.

“No sir,” He said quietly. Harry prepared himself as he spoke, ripping his hand from his teachers grasp. Harry cradled his right hand, head still down as he grit his teeth through the pain.

“Detention, Mr. Potter, tonight, the usual time, don’t be late,” he ordered. Harry turned on his heels and sat down, turning the pages of his books to prepare the potion ingredients with his left hand. Harry could feel that his right hand was bleeding inside his glove since he yanked it away from Snape.

Harry sighed as he got up and went to get the potion ingredients knowing that it was going to be a very long year.

*

Harry’s hands throbbed painfully as he cast the cutting hex at the dummy during defense. He hissed each time he was forced to slash his wand hand, the very one that Snape grabbed earlier in the day. He could feel his glove becoming soaked with blood.

Harry was forced to put his hand down, clutching it to his stomach to try and stop it from shaking in pain. If Moody noticed any behavior that was odd from Harry, he didn’t say anything. Moody was satisfied with the strength that Harry could put into the hex, severing one of the dummy’s arms off completely on his first try.

Harry knew that he was just directing his anger much like he did when he went down into the Chamber. Harry spent his weekend in the Chamber, only coming out for meals and going to the library so if a student or teacher was to ask where he was, he could say that he was in the library.

Nobody asked.

Harry knew he couldn’t double over in pain, knowing that would make him look weak, making him a bigger target to those that were already shooting hexes and curses at him in the halls. He was surprised that, of all people, Draco Malfoy was not taking shots at him every opportunity that he had.

Harry knew that he had to keep practicing the cutting hex, despite the pain and blood soaking his right hand. Harry drew himself up tall and passed his wand over to his left hand.

The action felt strange, but his magic still flowed to the wand the same way it did to his right hand. Harry braced himself at the target, raised his wand and threw the hex at the dummy again.

The pain in his left hand was intense as the leather rubbed against the tender flesh, but it was not as bad as the pain in his right hand. As Harry threw hexes at the dummy with his left hand, his right was practically cradled to his side. Harry caught Moody’s eyes on his limp hand he typically used. Moody walked over to him.

“Good job teaching yourself to fight with the other hand,” Moody commented, loud enough for the people near him to hear. Harry muffled a growl, knowing that it would be taken as a sign he was better than the others. “Very few wizards can fight with both hands,” He commented as he walked away and onto the next student.

Harry sighed, seeing out of the corner of his eyes people whispering. Harry growled as he threw the hex with anger, decapitating the dummy, causing people to look at him with fear. Harry took a deep breath, casting a _repario,_ and continued to hex the dummy as if nothing happened.

Moody concluded the lesson a half hour later, Harry’s left hand, shaking and lightly bleeding. Harry hoped that his right hand stopped bleeding since he rested the wound. Harry packed up his things using magic, not sure how he would make it through the rest of the day's classes. On top of caring for his badly injured hands, Harry had to keep his backpack off his ribs and back. The bruises were healing slowly, his magic seemed to be focused on healing his hands rather than the majority of his body.

But he couldn’t complain.

He wouldn’t complain.

Harry knew that complaining would prove everyone who doubted him right. All the students that sneered at him in the halls, his fellow housemates who hexed him, the teachers that either didn’t notice or didn’t care about what the students were doing, even Dumbledore, the man who could pull Harry from the Tournament, he needed to prove them all wrong.

Harry knew he needed to win. He knew that the pain that he felt on his hands and ribs and back would only serve to make him stronger.  Harry knew that he had to paint himself as the person who didn’t want to compete, but would take the opportunity to do so and win.

*

Harry arrived at his detention five minutes, gloves still on his hands. Keeping up appearances, Harry kept away from the Chamber during the day. Harry sat down at the table he was at earlier in the day, hands under the table away from sight.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape said, emerging from his private storage room, “why are you so insistent on wearing gloves?”

 _Shite, he noticed._ Harry thought. Harry took a deep breath so he didn’t clench his hands into fists and hurt them further.

“Sir,” Harry began carefully, keeping his voice even to not antagonize the teacher that had antagonized for three years at the simplest of questions. “I don’t see why it matters.” Harry really didn’t want to have to take off the gloves.

During the day, in the middle of lunch, Harry could tell that the blood had dried against the gloves, making movement very difficult and painful when he moved wrong or too quickly.

“Take the gloves off, Mr. Potter,” Snape ordered. Harry sighed, hanging his head low, carefully grabbing his wand to defend himself if he had to.

“No,” Harry stated. Harry, on a normal day, would have been able to block the spell that Snape silently sent at him, but his hands flinched when he clutched his wand, preventing him from blocking the spell.

Harry screamed as the gloves were ripped from his hands. He collapsed to the floor, wand abandoned and at the mercy of a shocked Potions Master. Harry heaved silent breaths, his body in so much pain he couldn’t even make sounds. He felt like he was going to vomit from the pain.

The air smelled of blood as he shook on the ground, on leg slowly kicking out as if it could take the pain from his hands. Tears were streaming down his eyes as Snape snapped out of his stupor, rushing to the student that was bleeding on the floor.

Snape discarded the gloves the moment he saw Harry drop to the floor with a blood-curdling scream. He watched as blood spurted from his hands before Harry’s body instinctually curled in on itself to better protect his hands.

Snape couldn’t tell if Harry knew he was whining as he lay on the ground bleeding, his body twitching and stomach contracting as if it was trying to vomit. Snape reacted a moment later, rushing to the student, surprised to see tears falling from his eyes.

The potions master had to bind Harry to the ground so he could see his hands. Snape flinched at the sight of the infected wounds on the back and palms of his hands. On the ground, Snape turned his body and summoned an antibiotic potion, pain potion and a healing salve.

Harry’s body took the potions that Snape gave him, working automatically while his body tried to navigate against the pain. Snape put the vials to the side as he began healing the infected wounds on Harry’s hand.

Snape pushed Harry’s sleeve up his arm and gasped at the self-inflicted wounds that were on his arms. They were fresh, some healing partially, others looked like they were cut into himself before he arrived in the detention. Snape smeared the healing salve over the wounds, the fresher ones healing completely, the healing ones knitting together faster.

Snape ran his wand over Harry’s hands, carefully cleaning the one he ripped the glove off. The redness fell as he continued to clean out the infection. The heat from Harry’s hands began to disappear as the antibiotic spell took effect. Snape stopped the bleeding once he was satisfied that the student's hands were not infected any longer. Harry, who had gone into shock, allowed Snape to rub the healing salve into his hands. The potions master had to be careful with how much salve he applied to the hands, trying not to smother them, further infecting the wounds.

Finished with his work, Snape could see that, while the wounds were relatively recent, they had been going on for a prolonged period of time and had been healed by Harry’s magic.

“Is this what you wanted?” Harry asked as Snape pulled him into a better sitting position, back resting against the back of one of the lab tables. Snape paused, looking into the green eyes that would forever haunt him. “Are you happy now?” Harry whispered.

Harry couldn’t feel the pain that was in his hands due to one of the potions that was forced down his throat as he laid on the ground. Harry felt very confined and claustrophobic a moment later, the shock of his situation wearing off. He pushed Snape away from him, wordlessly summoned his wand to him and raced out of the potions lab, blindly running up the stairs and to the Chamber.

Barreling into the bathroom, Harry stopped halfway to the entrance of the Chamber and looked in the mirror. Angry and scared, he aimed his wand at the glass firing a breaking hex at it. Harry picked up one of the shards of glass, rolled up his left sleeve, ignored the greenish salve that Snape applied to his hands and arms, and put the tip of the glass to his wrist.

“Potter!” He heard shouted from the bathroom. Startled, Harry slashed his wrist. “Merlin, Potter,” Draco cursed as he rushed over to Harry, his wand already over Harry’s wrist. Harry didn’t want to cut that deep; the glass slashed through the veins in his wrist, blood dripping all the way down his elbow.

“It seems you’ve done this before,” Harry tried to say conversationally. Draco ignored him as he finished closing the wound.

“It’s a good thing Severus put a liberal amount of healing salve on your arm,” Draco muttered as he pulled some of the excess salve from the cuts that healed completely to put it on the wound Harry just gave himself. Draco held Harry’s wrist in his left hand, right hand repairing the mirror carefully.  

“Why?” Draco asked, the two of them looking down at the wound.

If someone were to ask Harry why he began to ramble about his life, he wouldn’t be able to say without lying. Harry just started talking, quiet at first about his life as a child, being forced to work from early dawn to late at night, doing the same thing over and over again, no matter how clean it was, how perfect he did it, it was always to be done again. Harry told Draco about growing up with muggles, being treated as a slave, not receiving meals, lucky if he received a meat and a grain in his day.

Harry told a shocked Draco that the only time he heard about magic was that it was practically a sin that needed to be beaten from him. He remembered nursing his first broken bone from Dudley, his bruised ribs and his hair growing at incredible rates when his aunt shaved his head. The verbal abuse that followed the physical.

It felt like a thorn was pulled from his skin as he told Draco about his life. He told Draco about how Hagrid rescued him, how he was given a false impression of the Slytherin’s, the freedom that Hogwarts provided and the horror of having to go back to his relative’s house.

Draco was silent for a long time.

“And the cutting?”

“A rather recent development in my sad history,” Harry said with a fake smile. Draco rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh and sitting on the floor.

“I know you didn’t put your name in the Goblet,” Draco stated, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded, his eyebrows raised as he sat down on the ground.

“How did you figure that out?”

“You looked too afraid to have done that,” Draco said. Harry shrugged his shoulders. “What are you going to do?”

Harry laughed at Draco, tossing his head back, then stood. He extended his hand to Draco, pulling the blond to his feet after Draco took the hand with a shared smirk, familiar with what was once rejected was now accepted.

“I am going to win,” Harry said, eyes a bit wild. His smile dropped a bit as he looked down at his wrist. “Thank you,” he said. Draco nodded as Harry walked out of the bathroom, both of them knowing that a new alliance, a new friendship had formed.

Draco stood in the bathroom for a minute longer, then looked down at the blood that had spurted on his robes. Draco knew that Harry had probably come or ignored Snape’s detention.

“The things I have to do,” Draco muttered as he made his way to his godfather’s study, keeping the blood on his robes in case the potions master didn’t believe him.

*

Harry sat on his bed, freshly showered, curtains spelled silent and closed as he finished the last touches on his Charms essay. He put the parchment in his bag and slid it under his bed, next to his trunk.

Harry laid on his bed, under his covers, rubbing his now smoother skin that both Snape and Draco helped heal. He didn’t understand why there were some moments he felt weak and other moments he felt nothing could stop him. When he was in the Chamber, he felt safe and powerful, no urge to hurt himself. When he was walking the halls, he felt a mix of disgust of the people who sneered at him and utterly alone.

“I want someone who understands,” he whispered to the ceiling, to himself. Harry sighed slowly, rolling over and closing his eyes, not sure what tomorrow would bring.

What Harry didn’t know, was that he was far from alone. A long forgotten magic in Hogwarts was stirring, being called forth from a sixty-year slumber. As Harry fell asleep, the Magic of Hogwarts began to wake up, only needing a simple name summoning to help another heir of Hogwarts, much like she did without the last heir’s knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, I enjoy hearing from you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people reading. Have a long chapter. Next chapter will have Tom introduced and Magis.

Draco walked down to his godfather’s lab in a state of shock at what he witnessed, heard and agreed to. Harry’s blood was still on his shirt and dried underneath his fingernails. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened during Harry’s detention, but Draco recognized that the salve on Harry’s wounds was made by Severus since he applied it to Draco when he butted heads with the other Gryffindor’s.

The door was slightly ajar as Draco stepped into the room, Snape sitting on top of one of the desks, his eyes vacant looking.

“Uncle Sev?” Draco said carefully, stepping into the potions lab, closing the door quietly behind him. Severus looked up, then rushed over to his godson at the sight of the blood on the blonde’s clothes.

“It’s not mine,” Draco told him as Severus rushed over to him.

“What happened?” his godfather asked as he cleared the blood off his shirt.

“I saw Har-Potter,” Draco recovered, knowing his dislike for the Gryffindor, “running away from what I assumed was your detention and I followed him,” Draco said, walking away from Severus, sitting down in one of the chairs, elbows on the desk. Draco was absently stroking his wrist, right where Harry cut into his veins as if the wound was his own.

“I followed him into the second-floor _girl’s_ bathroom, of all places,” Draco said, confused. He rolled his eyes, assuming Harry just wanted to get somewhere no one would find him. “I saw him taking a shard of glass to his wrist.” He looked up at his godfather who pulled up a chair to the other side of the desk. “I think I scared him when I shouted his name because,” Draco stopped and looked down at his own wrist. “There was a lot of blood,”

“Is he alright?” Severus asked. Draco glared at his godfather.

“I healed the wound,” the potions master let out a sigh of relief. “Then he just broke down and told me his _life_ story.” Draco swallowed thickly. “I thought…” Draco trailed off, “I was wrong,”

“You were not the only one who assumed Harry lived a life of luxury,” his uncle confessed.

“What do we do?” Draco asked, looking up at his godfather as if he had the answers to the questions he needed.

“I don’t know,” Severus said, looking at the spot where Harry fell when Snape tore the gloves off his hands. “I really don’t know,”

*

Harry left the dining hall after he ate the minimal amount of food that would get him until the next meal. The wounds on his hands had healed thanks to the salve that Snape put on them, along with the cuts that Harry put on himself. Harry still wore the gloves, keeping a part of himself protected and hidden.

As Harry made his way up to the library before Transfiguration, he felt like there was someone following him.

Never has that instinct been wrong.

Carefully, Harry put his left hand in his pocket and grabbed his wand, walking slowly so the person following him would either have to slow down or attack.

“Calm down,” Draco said, not slowing or attacking him. Harry smiled at Draco, pulling his hand free of his pocket. “How are you doing?”

“I am surprised you care,” Harry said, but with a smile on his face. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s comment.

“Contrary to popular belief, we Slytherin’s actually care about the wellbeing of our friends,” Harry sighed slowly, putting his back to the stone wall to face the blond.

“I need to get to Gringotts,” Harry said. Draco furrowed his brow.

“Not what I was expecting, I’ll admit,” Harry shrugged one shoulder.

“I figured that because of this damn competition, I am an adult now and I need to make sure that no one is stealing from me or what my parents had,”

“Smart, Potter,” Draco smirked. “But you need a way to get there. Something tells me you have no idea how wizards travel,” Harry glared at Draco.

“I’ll bite,” Harry said. Draco leered at him, making Harry laugh. “You wish,” was all he said.

“Oh~ho!” Draco grinned widely. “Anyway,” he said, knowing he only had a little bit of time before students would begin leaving to grab last minute books from the library before class began. “It’s called apparition. You think of going to one place and you are there in a moment.” Draco walked closer to Harry. “It is illegal for people under seventeen and without a silence, but I am sure that you’ll find a way around the rules.” Draco patted him on the shoulder. “Look for _Apparition for All_ in the library, in the Restricted Section, _obviously_.”

Draco grinned as he began to walk away. Draco paused and looked over his shoulder, Harry forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the blond’s drama. “It is very dangerous if you get it wrong, you can leave body parts being.” Draco gave Harry a smirk. “Don’t fuck up,”  

“I won’t,” Harry said, turning to walk to the library. Harry entered the library, the librarian looking up at him, but not saying anything as he made his way to the books. She was shocked at his presence at first, but then the effect wore off. Harry weaved around the shelves, avoiding books that were putting themselves back where they belonged.

Over the time that he spent here, he found that the Restricted Section books also sorted themselves back, opening the locked door. All Harry had to do was wait for a book to be sorted in the one entrance. Harry waited by the door, smiling when a book floated over to the Restricted Section.

 _Shite, I have no idea who the author is._ Harry cursed Draco as he watched the book float by.

“Wow,” he whispered at his luck. The book that opened the door, was the very book that he needed. Not wanting to risk the luck he had, Harry slipped into the door, following the book as it made its way to sort itself.

When _Apparition for All_ put itself back on the shelf, Harry picked up the book in his gloved hand and slipped it into his bag, waiting by the gate until another book opened the door for him to escape without raising alarm.

Harry picked up two other books on Transfiguration to check out so the librarian would not be suspicious of him. Harry took the books in his hands and made his way to class, thankful that Draco told him how to get to Gringotts before the first task had to be completed in three weeks.

*

Harry groaned from the cold Chamber ground, flexing his fingers and toes, relieved that he still had all of them after his first apparition.

“Wizards must love being in pain,” he hoarse, slowly rolling onto his hands and knees. Harry was about a foot off from the X he put on the ground. Harry looked behind him, at the O he stood in a moment ago that was only five feet from him.

“How the hell am I going to make it from Hogsmeade to Gringotts if I can’t make it five feet?” Harry brushed himself off and stood on the X thinking about wanting to get to the O.

After a grueling two seconds, Harry was in the O, but on the ground.

“Progress,” Harry said slowly, picking himself up. Harry pointed his wand at the X and moved it further down the hall, knowing that if he didn’t get from one point to the other successfully in the Chamber of Secrets, there was no way he could sneak out of Hogwarts and get to Gringotts.

Harry held his head high, and tired again.

*

Harry looked around Hogsmeade from under the cloak. It was a little past four in the morning, the sky dark and the stars hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. The cloak shielded him from the chillness of the fall.

It only took Harry a week to apparate without falling, leaving a limb behind (that was a scary feeling that Harry would never want to experience again) or being over loud. He noticed as he got better at apparating, the _crack_ would become more and more silent. He only hoped it would be quiet enough to not alert anyone.

Draco was turning out to be a very helpful accomplice, like a blond version of the twins. Draco told Harry that Gringotts was open at all hours, but their more _questionable_ clients would come to handle their financials at night rather than in the day. Draco also warned Harry not to cause a scene if he saw anyone that was wanted. Harry told him that he was not going to act like a Gryffindor all the time.

Harry removed the cloak and took a deep breath. He took a step forward and with a quiet _pop_ apparated to Diagon Ally.

Harry stumbled a bit, but landed without trouble.

 _I did it!_ Harry cheered in his head, smiling wildly as he looked at his body, noting he had all his body parts still attached.

Harry walked down the street, seeing that all the shops were closed and no one was walking the streets. Harry kept to one side of the street rather than walking down the middle of it.

When he entered Gringotts, there were only six goblins working, all of them looking rather bored even as they balanced the books or weighed money. No one else was in the building.

“Mr. Potter,” the Goblin sitting at the front desk. Harry slowly made his way over. “Am I to assume you will be here for more time than usual?”

“Yes, Ragnok,” Harry said with a smile, noticing the other goblins glancing at each other when Harry remembered his name from the first time he came here with Hagrid.

“Follow me, Mr. Potter,” Ragnok said, raising his hand to one of the back rooms of the bank. Ragnok sat down behind a large desk, gesturing for Harry to sit down with one hand as he waved his other, shutting the door being the two of them.

“What brings you here, Mr. Potter? Especially at this late hour, shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I should be in school, but my headmaster has allowed me to participate, unwillingly, in a competition that I did not sign up for,” Harry explained. “I figured that because of this, I can be Emancipated from my _family,”_ he sneered, “and take control of my own financials, even if the vault is smaller than some of your other clients,” Harry finished.

Ragnok sat back in his chair, fingers crossed over each other.

“Mr. Potter, surely you must know that you are one of the wealthier clients that we have here,” Ragnok finally said to a stunned Harry. He waved his hand and two papers came over to him along with a silver knife and a black quill.

“The blank paper is an inheritance test, standard for those that lose or have their key stolen. A drop of blood is needed. The other is an Emancipation from your magical guardian and your relatives.” Harry took off one of his gloves, picking up the silver knife and cutting into his finger, ignoring the pain as the blood dripped into the parchment.

Ragnok took the knife and parchment from Harry as Harry picked up the quill, searching for ink.

“It is a blood quill,” Ragnok explained. “Mostly used for binding contracts such as these, but use caution, they can manipulate a person into doing things against your will if it scars.” Harry nodded, scanning over the Emancipation. Harry signed his name at the bottom of the contract, his hand flinching a bit as he signed, the ink red.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter,” Ragnok said, waving his hand and the parchment floating away. “This will allow you to use magic outside of school, use your seats on the Wizengamot, get your apparition license and other things.” Harry nodded his head with a smile, picking up his wand and healing his finger.

As Harry healed his finger, he missed the shocked expression that fell on Ragnok’s face as he read Harry’s Inheritance Test.

“Well, this is a surprise, Mr. Potter,” Ragnok said with a large grin.

“What is?” Harry asked. Ragnok laughed and passed Harry the parchment.

**Harry James Potter**

** Family: **

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**

** Heir:  **

**Potter Vault: 421**

**Evan Vault: 2575**

**Black Vault: 325 (LOCKED)**

**Gryffindor: 4**

**School Trust Fund Vault: 713**

** Titles:  **

**Lord Potter**

**Lord Black (LOCKED)**

**Lord Gryffindor**

**Lord Peverell**

** One Prophecy: **

**Held by: Department of Mysteries**

** Total Monies: **

**757,486,901,330,215,779 Galleons 751,986 sickles**

Harry was well aware that his jaw was probably on the floor.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Harry confessed.

“You are a quin trillionaire,” Ragnok said as if it was as simple as a millionaire. “Naturally, you will need to come with me to unlock the Gryffindor vault. It hasn’t been touched in centuries, so it acquired much of your money, however, the Potter vault is very old and untouched as well. The Black Vault is as well, but Sirius Black, though on the run, is still the holder of the vault.”

Ragnok must have pulled out a sheet of paper while Harry was still looking at the paper.

“This is a finalization contract. A package shall be shipped to Hogwarts on the minute details of what you inherited. If you could sign.” Harry took the blood quill again and signed his name, too shocked to feel the pain of the quill. “Follow me, young Lord,” Ragnok said, leading Harry to the carts that he took the first time he was introduced to the wizarding world.

“What did it mean by prophecy?” Harry asked.

“You can go to your ministry to view the prophecy. Only people mentioned by the prophecy can hold it. For a small fee, we can order the orb for you,” Ragnok said as Harry boarded the cart.

“That would be wonderful,” Harry said.

Harry held on tight to the bars as the cart dipped down.

“Your blood, Lord Potter,” Ragnok said in a slightly shaken voice as he approached one of four vaults. The ride was long, jarring and slightly terrifying as they passed a dragon. Holding his right hand to the vault. The vault seemed to cut into his hand, take blood, then heal it all in the timespan of a moment.

The vault door opened and Harry had to squint his eyes at the shine of the gold.

“I shall leave you to gather that which you need,” Ragnok said, stepping away from the door as Harry numbly entered.

Harry stood inside the vault for a minute, taking in the amount of money that he would never know what to do with for lifetimes. Looking around, he saw a table lined with books. Swallowing, he made his way over to the books, taking off his gloves to touch the ancient covers.

“Very interesting indeed,” A male voice said from behind him, making Harry draw his wand with a jump. Harry held fire when he saw a golden griffin approach him. “It has been centuries since an heir has come to this vault, but less since an heir has arrived in the vaults.”

The griffin came up to Harry’s hip, sniffing his hand.

“Hi,” Harry said, stunned at the sight of a griffin.

“Don’t act so surprised,” it said, brushing his gold eagle head against Harry’s hand. Harry ran his hand in the soft gold feathers of the griffin absentmindedly.

“Am I right to assume that the last heir was Tom Marvolo Riddle?” Harry asked as the griffin walked away from Harry’s hand.

“You are right, but even he didn’t know of Magis?”

“Magis?” Harry asked. The griffin seemed to sigh.

“The Magic that is Hogwarts. A sentient being that protects the school and the heirs,” the griffin said, licking his large paw as he sat on top of some gold. “Naga didn’t think the last heir was worthy,” At Harry’s confused expression, the griffin explained. “The protector of Slytherin’s Vault. Though, you remind me of him, or what Naga told me of the Slytherin heir.” The griffin walked over to Harry, smelling his open palm again.

“You are much like him,” he said. “Alone.” The griffin pulled Harry’s bag off with his beak and pushed some of the books near the bag with a wing. “Apply yourself to knowledge, call Magis when you next go to the Chamber and she shall come. Take those books, they need to be read by someone.”

The griffin walked away from Harry, disappearing by a large pile of gold. Harry shook his head as he spelled the books into his bag along with a large amount of money he could use.

“Mr. Potter, a letter from your mother has been brought to my attention that is meant to go to a Severus Snape, would you like us to deliver it?” Ragnok asked from the cart as Harry closed the vault.

“Please,” Harry said, feeling that the whole adventure was too confusing for him to wonder why his mother wrote to Snape. Ragnok snapped his finger and the letter turned to ash.  

A short, jarring ride later, Harry was lead out to the main hall of Gringotts by Ragnok.

“May your gold overflow, Lord Potter,”

“And your enemies tremble,” Harry said, dipping his head before turning out of the Bank.

It was six in the morning, his dormmates would wake in an hour and a half, leaving Harry enough time to process the information and things he learned that morning.

Harry walked away from Gringotts, keeping to the sides of the Alley, head down so he wouldn’t be noticed.

 _I need a disguise._ Harry thought right before he apparated to Hogsmeade. Harry smiled as he remained upright and continued to walk to the Shrieking Shack that would bring him to Hogwarts.

*

Snape woke at five in the morning to a red flame above his bed then a letter dropping down on his chest. He picked up the envelope that had the Gringotts seal on it. Confused, he opened the envelope.

Sitting up, he dumped the contents of the envelope on his bed, seeing a small letter flopping face down on the bed. The letter was yellowed from age as he inspected it, knowing that the goblins would not send something to him that was cursed. Using caution, he ran his wand over the letter, relaxing when he found no curses attached to the letter.

He picked it up carefully, turning it and dropping it when he recognized the font that wrote his name. Snape, with shaking hands, reverently opened the letter, removing the letter with the utmost care.

He had to read it over three times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, dreaming or somehow get transported to another world much like this one, but more messed up.

He blamed Potter Senior.

*

“Mr. Potter,” Snape said when Harry turned in another potions essay, “please remain here after class ends before you go to lunch,” Harry nodded his head, making his way back to his desk. During the week that Harry taught himself how to apparate in the Chamber, Snape didn’t say anything about the night he discovered Harry’s injuries.

Harry knew damn well that Snape didn’t know about how he snuck out of the castle to go to Gringotts earlier that morning. Snape was in bed when Harry got to the edge of the Whomping Willow. He had a feeling that Draco wouldn’t tell Snape about what he was doing seeing as it would get the blond in trouble.

Snape kicked all of the students out of the class, Draco leaving last. Harry had a feeling that he was lingering just outside the door.

“Mr. Potter?” Snape asked, “why were you at Gringotts?”

 _Fuck,_ Harry thought. _How did he…_ Harry nearly slapped himself across the head. _The letter._

“Why do you care?” Harry asked the professor. Snape actually laughed, stunning Harry better than any stunner spell would have.

“Because I am your godfather,” Snape walked around to his desk, opening one of the drawers and passed a very stunned Harry a letter.

_Severus_

The handwriting was slightly slanted and looked like it was written quickly, but still held its neatness.

“Open it,” Snape told him. Harry looked back at his professor with a raised brow, but carefully opened the letter.

_Severus,_

_There are so many words that I would like to say to you, but I haven’t the time to do so. I would like to apologize for my foolish, childish behavior. Because of one word directed at me in anger meant a friendship sacrificed. I am sorry I did not see the error in my way sooner. Which makes what I am about to ask of you all the more selfish._

_If you are reading this, then the worst has happened and I can only hope that someone is raising Harry with the love that he deserves. As in my will, Harry is to stay as far away from my sister as possible. You remember Tuney, how she treated the two of us. As an adult, her views of magic have remained the same and I know that she will only make Harry’s life miserable if he is to live with her._

_I know what James and Sirius did to you was horrible, but don’t put it on Harry. He’s just a baby._

_Severus, I can never forgive myself for leaving you without a friend all those years ago, and to this point. I am so sorry, but I fear there is nothing I can do. Severus, if Harry is to go to my sisters, I ask that you raise him; in my will you are stated as his godfather._

_I hope that this letter finds you well, and you find it in yourself to forgive me along with yourself._

_With love,_

_Lily_

Harry handed Snape back the letter, not looking at his other, dare he say it, godfather.

“I don’t see why you have to stop hating me, sir,” Harry said weakly.

“Oh, come off it Potter,” Draco said from the doorway. He strode in confidently and sat next to Harry, throwing an arm around him. “I always wanted a cousin that wasn’t insane,” he said. “Uncle Sev is my godfather as well, this makes us honorary cousins.”

“Draco,” Snape said to him, “shouldn’t you be at lunch?”

“I should,” Draco said with a smirk, kicking his feet up on the table, “what are you going to do about it?” Snape rolled his eyes at his Draco, then turned his attention back to Harry.

“I will admit that I was,” he drew a slow breath in, “extremely childish in my behavior to you. You should not have to deal with my anger towards your father.” Snape sighed and sat in front of the two students. “I am sorry,” he said. Harry pulled his head back, a headache pounding in the back of his head that he had kept at bay since the early morning adventure he had, but now with Snape’s additional revelation, the headache was at the forefront of his mind.

Harry had a choice he could make, one was childish, making him behave in the same way that Snape had for years and the other was the wise choice, but the harder one, the one that they would both have to work for. Harry looked over at Draco, who was casting colored strings of light at the bricks in the ceiling. He accepted Draco’s apology, to reject Snape’s would make Harry a hypocrite.

“I forgive you,” Harry said quietly. Snape nodded his head, stood and pointed his wand at him.

“It is a diagnostic test,” Snape said as Harry’s body glowed red for a moment then traveled to a piece of parchment on his desk. “As your god-father, it is my job to make sure that all previous and future injuries heal properly,” He said as he strode to his desk.

When Snape looked up at Harry, eyes livid, Harry growled lowly,

“They’re mine,” He said. “You are not allowed to hurt them, they are mine,” Snape nodded his head once and flicked his wand.

“You are to take three nutrient potions every day, one at each meal, for the next ten weeks. A growth potion once a day to aid in your recovery, and a Skele-grow now.” At Harry’s wince, Snape pulled the thin vial back. “It will not be as horrible as it was in your second year. The bones that are healed, wrong or right, need to be healed further. It will be uncomfortable, but not like the pain of completely regrowing them.” Harry sighed and took the potion, making a face at the taste of it.

“This is a pain-relief potion,” Snape told him, holding up the blue vial, “and this is a headache potion,” Harry accepted them with a nod of his head, knocking the two of them back quickly. “Run along to lunch before someone notices your prolonged absence,” Snape dismissed the two of them. Draco gave a dramatic moan, but swung his legs off the chair and stood.

“Thank you, professor,” Harry said. Snape seemed to hesitate, then spoke slowly,

“Call me Severus when not in the company of students or faculty,” Harry looked at his new godfather, surprised, but a slow smile growing on his face. “Harry,”

“Come on, Potter, I want food, let’s go,” Draco said, dragging Harry out of the Potions Lab.

“Thank you, Severus,” was the last thing Harry spoke to the professor that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, my computer broke. It is fixed now, so, as promised, another chapter has been written.

_Harry could hear his own light breathing as he drifted into the dark, dank room. There was a cold fire burning, the presence of the warm being absorbed by a cold, evil magic. Harry floated further into the room, seeing a broken looking body that resembled a decaying fetus wrapped tightly in the coils of a snake._

_Voldemort was looking at a man that was bowing on the ground, another man hovering in the corner. Harry growled when he saw it was Wormtail._

_“Barty,” Voldemort hissed, Nagini’s coils tightening around the body that was her Master, “the first task,”_

_“Dragons, my Lord,” the man named Barty reported._

_“Potter?”_

_“Alone and scrambling,” Barty replied, much to Harry’s ruffled feathers. Harry held his tongue, not sure if this vision would be noticed by his enemy if he spoke._

_“Go,” Voldemort hissed at his follower. As Barty stood, Harry felt a pull similar to apparating and was whisked away, back to his body._

Harry opened his eyes slowly, unclenching his fists. He was not surprised that Voldemort put him in the Tournament, but he was still not pleased about it. Harry grabbed his wand and cleaned his clothes, having sweat in them during the vision.

He tossed and turned for about ten minutes, despite knowing he would not go back to sleep. Harry sighed softly and slipped out of bed, grabbing his cloak, the map, and his wand.

 _Dragons, fantastic._ He thought, walking around the portraits, down the stairs that stopped moving and towards the Chamber. Harry hissed for the door to open then summoned the stairs, slowly making his way down.

When Harry walked to the Basilisk he killed, Harry suddenly felt very overwhelmed with the weight of the world on his shoulder. He remembered the story of Atlas, the titan that was forced to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, then walk up a mountain, only for gravity to pull him back down, weight crushing him as he fell.

Harry could relate to the feeling of the world on his shoulder. The entire wizarding community saw that a baby had ‘killed’ the Dark Lord and was ‘destined’ to kill him again, should he rise, as their statement would then follow.

A child should not be expected to do as they expected him to do. Harry didn’t know where to start, where to look. He only had Snape and Draco to help him in school. The twins would help him, but he could tell from when he saw them in the hall that they were up to something that would probably piss off their mother.

Remus and Sirius could not help Harry. Harry had no idea where either of them were. He hoped that Remus was alright with a full moon approaching them and Sirius was keeping out of trouble. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing either of them.

Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes to stop them from beginning to cry.

“Magis,” he whispered, feeling a little stupid at doing so. He looked around, not seeing anything immediately. Harry gave a sad sigh, patting the great beast in front of him.

He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, wand pointed at the person who touched his shoulder with his back to the Basilisk corpse, Harry was too stunned to do anything other than gape.

Before him was what he could describe as a woman with black hair that flowed down to her hips. She was wearing a white, shimmery gown that was carefully draped around her shoulders and strode past her heels to the ground, not absorbing the ever-present damp feeling that the ground of the Chamber had.

The woman’s eyes were a bright purple that flashed with power. High cheekbones gave her a menacing look, but her smile was soft and warm. Her presence was powerful making him feel small and insignificant to her.

“Hello, Harry,” she said. She turned her head and Harry noticed that her hair shimmered in the colors of the houses of Hogwarts, but when only long enough for him to notice, not see or observe. “I have been watching you for a long, _long,_ time,” She smiled, her eyes twinkling. Harry swallowed thickly, almost feeling the need to kneel before her.

“No need for that, young one,” She said, stepping closer to him to caress his cheek in a warm hand that Harry instinctually leaned into. “There now,” She said, drawing the boy into her chest for comfort.

Harry imagined this is what a mother’s embrace felt like; soft, warm, and safe. He could not hear a heartbeat, but a thrum of power that acted as one.

“I’m here,” she comforted, a hand running through his hair and down his back carefully. “You have no more need to fear,” she told him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Harry confessed to her, pulling from her warm embrace, missing it the moment he backed away from her. “I need a way of finding things out immediately instead of searching through…fucking _catacombs_ of books and knowledge.” Harry flinched when he finished his rant, not knowing how the ancient magic would react to him cursing.

“I have heard far worse, little one,” she said, brushing a stray hair from his eyes with a smile. Harry relaxed and began to walk to the room that Salazar built. He hissed for it to open and pointed at all of the books that sat on the shelves.

“How the hell am I supposed to search through all of these?!” he shouted at the books. “I need a fucking wizarding-“

Then Harry had an epiphany.

“Google,” Harry tossed his head back and laughed. He turned to Magis, who was smiling kindly at him, regardless of the crazy behavior he displayed. “I need a Google. A-a way of searching for a bunch of information that is ready to be used at any moment.” Harry’s euphoric face fell when he looked back at the books. “Where do I start?” He asked.

Magis walked next to him and smiled.

“Search for that which suits your needs, little one,” She said, then walked past him. She walked to one of the shelves and picked up several books. “Are you aware of the first task?”

“Dragons,” Harry said, approaching Magis. Magis gave Harry a kind smile and put the books down on the table. She looked sadly at the last used books, picking up one of Tom’s journals and thumbing the ink with a sorrowful look. Magis put down the book, closing its bindings and waved her hand. Harry watched as the book stacked themselves and moved away from the two of them.

“Here, little one,” Magis said, looking back at Harry, pushing the books forward. “These books have all that you will need on fire spells, burn prevention and dragons,”

“Thank you, Magis,” Harry said, pulling one of the chairs to him and opened to the index rather than the table of contents to search for things.

“Call for me, little one, and I shall be there for you,” She said, giving him a hug from behind before vanishing with a smile. Harry, with a smile on his face, opened the large book in front of him to the extensive spells that were on fire magic.

Harry read until his eyes began to hurt. Most of the fire magic he read about were spells that ranged from a simple flame used to light a cigar to how to blow up a large building. Harry knew that practicing that spell would have to wait until it was time to blow something up that was rather large.

He stood and rubbed the back of his neck after a wince from sitting in the same position for three hours. A Tempus spell told him he only had an hour before he had to venture out of the Chamber and back to his room. Harry stretched a second time, his whole body stretching out like a cat, back popping back into place. Grabbing his wand, Harry walked from the study and to the Basilisk.

“I am sorry I killed you,” he said again. _It should be used._ He thought.

“Dobby?” He asked slowly. He turned his head to see a smiling, wide-eyed elf dressed in a red sweater.

“Master Harry!” Harry got down on his knees to greet the elf.

“Hello, Dobby, it is nice to see you again.” Harry turned his head when he saw what looked like a lesion on the side of his face. Carefully, Harry lifted his hand to touch, but pulled his hand away at the last moment.

“What’s wrong, Dobby?” Harry asked, looking over the elf’s skin and seeing that there were more lesions on his arms. Dobby gave him a sad smile, his ears dropping.

“Sorry, Master Potter,” Dobby said. Harry, experiencing what would come next, took Dobby’s hands to keep him from punishing himself.

“Dobby, you can tell me if you are sick,” Dobby relaxed and looked down sadly.

“I am dying, sir,” Harry gasped and sat back on his butt, surprised and angry.

“Why?” was all he could say. Dobby smiled sadly and walked next to Harry.

“It is the price of a free elf, sir,” Harry was too shocked to reply to the elf. “If an elf has no master, the magic they have dies, sir.”

“I did this to you,” Harry whispered in horror.

“Oh no,” Dobby said, his smile becoming wider. “You gave Dobby what he always wanted, sir, a free elf,”

“There has to be a way to save you,” Harry pleaded. He was about to open his mouth to summon Magis, but Dobby said something too quietly for him to hear. “What?” Harry asked, looking at Dobby with pleading eyes.  Dobby looked down shyly and repeated what he muttered.

“A bound elf,” he said. Harry was confused for a moment, then understood.

“You would have to bind yourself to me in order to live?”

“Yes sir,” Dobby said. Harry nodded his head once.

“I am not going to let you die,” Harry told him. “And I certainly won’t treat you the way Malfoy did.”

“Dobby can serve Harry Potter, sir?” Dobby asked, hope in his eyes.

“I’ll pay you, you will get to wear clothes and be treated fairly,” Harry said with a grin. “And you won’t have to call me master,” he added with a nod.

Harry thought he saw how wide Dobby’s smile could get when he freed him from Malfoy. He was wrong. Dobby was smiling so widely, tears seemed to be threatening to fall from his wide, glass-like eyes.

“Take Dobby’s hand, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby instructed, holding out his own hand. Harry took Dobby’s right hand with his own. Dobby closed his eyes, leaving Harry slightly confused as to what to do next. His confusion turned to interest when a small grey cord of magic wrapped its way around his hand, then back to Dobby’s before disappearing.

“You must give Dobby an order now, sir, for it to be done,” Dobby said. Harry nodded his head, standing upright and putting his hand on the basilisk.

“If you could harvest the venom from the Basilisk, it would be appreciated,” He said. Dobby brightened as he snapped his fingers and several glass jars appeared around him. Dobby picked one up and carefully placed it under the fang, milking the venom that was still there.

“Thank you, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby said as one large jar was filled and capped.

“Will you heal, or do you need something to help you?” Harry asked, watching as the elf removed another jar.

“Dobby will be healed by the end of the week,” He said. Harry nodded, picking up one of the jars and inspecting it. It was thicker than water but was as clear as it. Harry rubbed his arm where the Basilisk grazed him with the tooth and put the jar down.

“Hey, Dobby?” Harry asked as he rubbed the skin of the great beast, “would it be possible for you to make me a pair of combat robes out of the Basilisk skin before the first task?”

“Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby said, setting down his fifth jar of venom. Dobby snapped his fingers, parchment being summoned to the elf. He snapped again and rolled up the paper. “Your measurements, sir,” He explained.

“I think five jars is enough venom,” Harry said with a smile, waving his wand so they flew to the entrance of the library. “Thank you, Dobby,” Harry said. “I have to go back now,”

“Goodbye, Harry Potter,” Dobby said, waving to the boy as he went back to his dorm, Magis smiling down at him.

*

Harry was, dangerously, sitting outside one of the sixth-floor windows, his legs slowly kicking as he watched the birds fly around the school. The giant squid was splashing in the far distance, enjoying one of the last warmer days before winter would come.

“You seem lost,” a dreamy voice said from behind him. Harry turned his head to see a light haired, blonde Ravenclaw girl looking at him. Harry shrugged his shoulder, not denying the truth in her statement. “I’m Luna Lovegood,” she said.

“I’m sure you know who I am,” Harry said, a little spiteful. Luna laughed lightly, straddling the stone window, not pushing herself on Harry, but away to lean against the stone pillar that held up the window and seventh-floor.

“I know who you are, but it would be rude for me to just assume,” She said, watching the squid. “The sprites told me to come here,”

“I’m Harry Potter,” Harry said, waiting for the awe to fall on her as it did with many. It didn’t for her. She held out her hand, took Harry’s when he offered it and shook it. She didn’t let go.

“Follow me,” Luna said, swinging her leg back over to the safe side of the banister and walking away from the wizard. Perplexed, Harry climbed back over the rail and followed the blonde to the stairs. A quiet walk up the stairs and down two hallways lead Harry to a blank wall.

“It has many names,” Luna said as she paced back and forth. “The Room of Requirement is its common name,” she turned and paced in front of it a second time. “But the sprites told me you needed the Room of Lost Things,” She paced back to him and smiled as the wall slowly formed a large, oak and brass door.

“Incredible,”

“It is,” Luna said. She turned to look at Harry, her crystal blue eyes gazing into his green ones. “You have lost yourself, as well as another,” she said, eyes drifting to the door, “the only way to find yourself is to find that which was lost once before,” Luna smiled and began to walk away from Harry.

“Magis?” Harry asked, looking at the girl. Luna turned around and smiled.

“No. Magis didn’t tell me to come here, the sprites did,”

“You know Magis?” Harry asked, ignoring the door for a moment to walk closer to him.

“Every student can know Magis if they need to, Harry,” Luna smiled and walked away from him slowly.

“Interesting,” Harry said as he turned and grabbed the door knob. The door pushed open to a room that was filled with things. Harry slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He coughed once at the dust as he walked deeper into the maze of things.

Dusty orbs, books, watches, chairs, robes, ties, and trunks were in the room. Harry walked further into the room, feeling almost pulled to a certain object.

 _The only way to find yourself is to find that which was lost once before._ Luna’s dreamy voice drifted through his head as he navigated through the things.

He stopped in front of a large cabinet, the familiar Mirror of Erised on his left. Harry looked in its reflection and saw only himself. Harry turned to the cabinet that he was drawn to and looked up. Atop the black cabinet was a jeweled, crown looking object. He felt another pull towards the item and reached up.

The moment his hand touched the object, he was filled with the sense of rightness, home, and safety. He pulled it down, the heat spreading through his hands, to his chest and spine. Harry should have felt threatened, should have dropped the object and ran, but he continued to stare at the blue gems. He brushed his finger over the main jewel and gasped as his head was flooded with a vision.

A locket, green and golden, dripping with power. A cup, silver, simple and well-guarded. A ring, dark and powerful. A familiar leather-bound diary that felt lonely. The diadem, filled with knowledge. A snake that would kill to protect her master, Voldemort, and a reflection of himself.

Harry dropped the diadem, the clang of the priceless artifact snapping him from the vision. Harry dropped shortly after, his body shaking at the feeling of power, home and need to find the objects that raced through him.

Harry could feel himself in the middle of a panic attack. He felt like his throat was closing in on itself, his body getting smaller as the pressure around him swelled.

He felt hands on his shoulders, a presence of comfort, different from Magis’, comforting him. Harry looked to the side but saw nothing. When he looked to the left, in the reflection of the Mirror of Erised, was Tom Riddle, hands on his shoulder.

Harry gasped, looking behind himself a second time and backing away.

“Easy, Harry,” Tom said, still smiling warmly. Harry, completely exposed to Tom, froze in fear. Harry could still feel his hands on his shoulder, comforting him with a gentle, barely there massage.

“I’ve been protecting you your whole life, Harry, why would I come to harm you now?” He asked sweetly. Harry relaxed fractionally, his left hand moving towards the diadem.

“You’ve been trying to kill me my whole life,” Harry growled, slowly standing up, seeing that the reflection Tom was still kneeling on the ground, looking up at Harry.

“Voldemort has,” Tom said, slowly standing up, beckoning Harry closer. Harry, looked around, drew his wand, but stepped towards the man.

“Why do you look like you are fourteen?” Harry asked, unable to stop himself. Tom laughed warmly.

“Because, I have been growing with you,” Tom put his hand on Harry’s hair, brushing it back fondly. Harry flinched at the feeling of the hand running through his locks, fascinated that his hair actually moved back even though Tom wasn’t standing in front of him in the real sense.

“Harry, the Basilisk, _would_ have killed you on sight when you entered the Chamber of Secrets,” Tom explained. “It sensed my presence in you to keep you alive.” Tom smiled kindly at Harry, making Harry almost flush under his charm. “I helped you kill Voldemort, even though it was a piece of myself to keep you alive.”

“Or was it to keep yourself alive?” Harry asked, feeling like he should sneer or curse the bastard, but didn’t.

“There was that,” Tom chuckled to Harry. Harry now bushed at Tom, feeling somewhat smitten with the handsome boy in the reflection. “Harry, did you ever feel that you were truly not alone?” Tom asked as he stepped closer to the glass of the mirror. “In the depths of the shadows that was the cupboard under the stairs, I was there. You may not have noticed, I may not have been able to make myself known to you completely, but I did what I could to protect you, console you when you were alone.” Tom said.

Harry looked down at the diadem in his hands, thumbing the crest of Ravenclaw and looked back up at Tom.

“Will you protect that, Harry?” Tom asked. Harry nodded his head at the chestnut-haired boy. Tom smiled, ran his hand through Harry’s hair again and vanished, leaving Harry looking at his own reflection once more.

Harry looked at the diadem, not sure what it was about the object that made him see Tom or feel safe and at home, but he would not leave it here. Harry walked away from the Mirror, neglecting to see the vapor form of Tom that was slowly beginning to form as he stood in front of it. He walked out of the Room of Requirement, grinning to himself and thinking about a way to thank Luna Lovegood.

He didn’t know who she was but he was grateful for what she did for him.

Harry knew that he couldn’t store the diadem in his room with other Gryffindor’s that did not trust him and would happily take something like that. Sighing, Harry began walking down the five flights of the stairs to then got to the Chamber entrance to walk down another flight of stairs.

When he arrived in the study room, he put the diadem down, waving his wand over it to make sure it would be protected even though no one was able to come down here. Moving the diadem next to the Basilisk venom Dobby collected. He removed a piece of parchment that he brought down earlier in the year and began to write.

**Ravenclaw’s Diadem (In possession)**

**Hufflepuff’s Cup**

**Slytherin’s Locket**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle’s Diary (destroyed)**

**Nagini (With Voldemort)**

**Ring**

**?Me?**

Harry didn’t know what to think about regarding himself in the vision. It could be that he was meant to collect all of them. It could have been that the diadem was simply showing him himself seeing the objects in the vision. Magic was a strange thing sometimes. Harry looked down when his stomach growled at him, angry that he skipped lunch so he could study more complex, legal, fire magic for the tournament.

Harry grinned when he saw some skin missing from the Basilisk, leaving reddish grey meat behind.

“Thank you, Dobby,” Harry spoke as he made his way up to Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments. I really enjoy hearing what all of you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, so amazing! Thank you for reading!

Harry nearly shot several hexes at Ron during breakfast. Since Harry had been spending so much time studying, he had been going to breakfast as early as possible. This also helped him avoid other people that wanted to pick a fight with the powerful wizard. It was early Saturday and Harry was one of the few that come to breakfast at seven-thirty in the morning.

In fact, he was the first to the dining hall.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true…

_***_

_Harry woke up panting and sweaty. His heart was racing, body shaking as if it had run a mile. But he was not in pain, far from it. The aftermath of pleasure was being pumped through his body via heart. Harry couldn’t move, stunned by the intensity of the dream._

_Hands, soft yet demanding, caressed his body to then pinch, leaving Harry moaning for more. In the dream, lips kissed, sucked and licked where the hands had claimed. Words that he could not decipher in his dream where whispered in his ear, across his body as a prayer._

_Harry moaned when he woke, thankful that he had taken to silencing and protecting his bed curtains from people that might hear him practicing darker spells, parseltongue, and now, wet dreams. Reaching behind his pillow, Harry silently cleaned his clothes, then cast a time charm._

_It was six in the morning, early, but a late start if he was at the Dursley’s. Harry, knowing he would no longer fall asleep, slipped out of bed and showered quickly. At six-fifteen (his need taken care of so a shorter shower was permissible), he walked down the stairs, his bag on his shoulder._

_As he was about to pull his cloak from his bag, he heard a hissing noise from the dim fire. Harry froze, fear seeping into him more than any threat of a Dark Lord._

_The grey tabby was glaring at him, daring him to make a move._

_“I was just going to the library, I swear,” Harry rushed out, holding his hands up in surrender, then quickly crossing his finger over his heart-the common Muggle gesture.  The cat continued to glare at him, Harry having no idea what to do in this situation. The tabby stood up from the cushion she was sleeping on, stretched and leaped gracefully to the door. His House Head looked back at him, then pawed at the door, slipping out of the common room silently._

_“What?” Harry muttered, still frozen with his hands up. He dropped his hands when he heard an annoyed meow coming from outside the door. Harry rushed over to the entrance and closed it behind him, seeing Professor McGonagall looking over her grey shoulder to look at him, then walking to the library. Harry swallowed thickly, spelled his shoes silent silently, then walked behind her._

_Harry honestly had no idea what to think of the situation, so he didn’t. He enjoyed the walk to the library, pausing for a moment to look at the gold sky that would eventually show the sun slowly peaking, then running to catch up to his Transfiguration professor when she meowed at him. When the student and professor stopped at the library door, McGonagall pushed it open with her paw, somehow unlocking it. Harry thought the door must be warded so that teachers could get in out of hours._

_Harry dropped his bag off at one of the tables, pulling out his legal notebook and began to explore the shelves, looking for more advanced charms that would help him transfer knowledge from one source to another._

_Harry perused the aisles for a minute, picking up where he left off on the shelves and grabbed three books. When he walked back, he paused, looking at McGonagall reading his notes in her cat form, paws folded under her, then flicking quickly to turn the page. Carefully, Harry put the books down and slid into the seat, eyeing his professor carefully._

_McGonagall, approving of Harry’s research or having enough of his handwriting, got up from her spot and moved to where a small patch of sun was. Harry shrugged his shoulder and opened the books._

_Harry read the books, making notes of which books he was reading, by whom, the information, spells, wand movement, theory and how it could work with the Wizarding Google. Harry knew that he could not (and certainly would not) be calling it Google. It needed a name that would be taken seriously, so in the midst of his research of how he would make it, he was searching for a name for the information._

_The boy looked up every time McGonagall would get up to follow the light patch as the sun rose. The third time she rose, when Harry closed his second book, he felt bad that his professor was either uncomfortable or cold. Probably both._

_For a moment, he hesitated, but decided that he would do it, accepting that if McGonagall killed him, he would have been okay with it because he was trying to help his professor. Slowly, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at his professor._

_The glare he received nearly made him cower in fear. He hesitated, but whispered the warming charm on the cat and put his wand down, hoping if she was to kill him, she would do it rather quickly._

_McGonagall purred after a moment, then laid down with her tail swishing off the desk and seemed to nap._

_Harry breathed a sigh of relief._

_It was McGonagall the decided when Harry was done studying and time to get breakfast, because she stood up, stretched and then glared at him. Harry nodded his head and began putting the books back, then putting his research in his own bag. The two made their way down the stairs and to the dining hall, McGonagall disappearing at the entrance._

*

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself as he watched Ron sit down to begin loading his plate with food. Hermione walked in a little later, choosing to sit away from the both of them, her head in a book, hands occasionally peeking out to grab some food.

Not going to be bothered with either of them, Harry finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag, making his way back to the library. As he turned the corner, he heard Ron shout a spell at him. Before Harry could react, two redheads flew forward to Harry’s air, George casting a shield charm and Fred returning fire with something that made Ron shout.

“Better run along, mate,” Fred said, looking down at Harry.

“Before McGonagall gets you,” George said, patting Harry’s head.

“We’re betting on you-“

“by the way,”

“So win,” They ordered together, identical smirks on the twins.

“We know you didn’t enter in the Tournament,” Fred said, watching Ron, who was looking down at his hands in pain.

“But do us the favor of winning,” George replied.

“Butter run, Harry,” they said in unison. Harry gave them a smile, wave, then raced off to the library. Harry turned the second corner and raced up the stairs, turning left to get to the next set that would take him to the library.

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall called from behind him. Harry froze immediately, already in mid-flinch. He turned slowly, seeing that she was in her robes, hair neatly done and with a terse smile on her face. “Running off again,”

“Yes, professor,”

“To where?” she asked redundantly.

“The library,” he replied.

“Again?” she questioned, a small smirk playing on her face.

“You know it,” Harry said, smirking back at her. McGonagall nodded her head and handed him a book.

“You will find that this may help you, Mr. Potter. I ask that it be returned in the condition I gave it in,” Harry, delicately, accepted the book, a wide smile on his face.

“Thank you, Professor,” he could feel the magic that was in the book. It was not as powerful as some of the magic that was on the books that belonged in Salazar’s Library, but it was still powerful. McGonagall smiled and made her way down to breakfast.

Harry, in no rush now that he knew McGonagall was not after him, made his way to the library. He was no longer surprised that more students make their way to the library on the weekends before lunch. Harry placed his bag down in his usual corner, the book that McGonagall gave him carefully, and flicked his wand, silently summoning the books he was reading before McGonagall decided it was time to feed him.

The book that she gave Harry, was a book on names. Harry closed his eyes and thanked the professor, making a mental note to get something for her when the next Hogsmeade weekend was.

Harry read through the book, names ranging from lost ones in Greek to common names. The meanings were fascinating as Harry reverently flipped the pages, skimming for the perfect name for his creation.

“Quite a project you got there,” a voice said from behind him. Harry jumped out of his chair, pushing several school books down on the ground, causing two students to hiss at him to be quiet.

Tom Riddle stood behind Harry, laughing loudly as he walked to the chair that was in front of Harry.

“No one can see me, Harry,” Tom reassured. Harry looked frantically around, trying to control his freak out that Tom was sitting in front of him, reading the notes Harry had made on his journal since he opened McGonagall’s book.

“Relax Harry,” Tom said, reaching his almost see-through handout and touching Harry’s. Harry didn’t flinch when Tom touched his hands. Perhaps it was because Harry knew that he was not really there, somehow an illusion that must have rubbed off on him from the mirror. Perhaps it was that no one else noticed Harry’s companion. Or perhaps it was because Harry felt safe around Tom, like he did with the diadem.

“Not much has changed here since my other self was here,” Tom said with a wide smile, looking out the window. “Study Harry, I won’t cause trouble,”

“I am somehow doubting you,” Harry said low enough so no one would hear him talking to ‘himself.’ The last thing he needed was for the student body to have another rumor to toss around.

Harry put his eyes back to the book, occasionally looking up at Tom.

 _Gods, he’s beautiful,_ Harry thought. He then blushed and kept his eyes down for a longer period of time. The second time he looked up, Tom’s features were illuminated softly by the sun. Tom looked calm, an expression of serenity on his face as he ‘felt’ the sunlight hit him. Harry took a deep breath and put himself back into studying the book McGonagall gave him.

He skipped several sections of names that could not be easily pronounced, were too common, or was not written in the Roman Alphabet. He wanted it to be easy for people to pronounce, but uncommon enough that Wizards would not get confused by who they were referring too.

He skipped lunch in his research, combing the potential names for anything that would fit his description.

Harry found it.

It had simple spelling, relatively easy pronunciation and was not common enough to be mistaken.

Oghma.

The name was from Irish and Scottish mythology. He was the god of language, learning, speech, and eloquence. Oghma was responsible for creating the Oghma language that was used by the people of Ireland and Scotland thousands of years ago.  

It was perfect.

“You look rather beautiful with a smile like that on your face, Harry,” Tom said, making Harry look up and then blush. “That blush is rather beautiful as well,”

 _Two can play,_ Harry thought.

“I must say,” Harry said slowly, low enough that no one could hear, but noticing that the husky whisper made Tom’s eyes widen a bit, “I think you would look rather gorgeous in that diadem of yours,”

Tom slowly stood up, a wide smirk on his face as he walked over to where Harry was sitting. Tom put his hand in Harry’s hair, not moving it like before in the mirror.

“I dare say, you would look quite dashing wearing it as you grip the sheets of my bed,” Tom whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry couldn’t stop his breath from hitching slightly. He was glad no students were near him to see him shift in his seat at ‘nothing.’

“How I wish I could touch you,” Tom said sadly, pulling away from Harry to sit up on the desk.

“I never realized you were in your Slytherin robes,” Harry said. Tom looked down, smiling as he pulled his tie tighter.

“Thank you for protecting the diadem for me,” Tom spoke. Harry smiled, never thinking he would hear the day that he was thanked by the Dark Lord. Tom leaned forward, putting his lips to Harry’s scar, a cool sense encompassing the scar, but no pressure to it. Harry watched as Tom tried to take Harry’s hand, only growing frustrated at not being able to pick it up to get down on his knees and kiss his hand.

“You don’t deserve this, this pain,” He whispered. Harry’s breath hitched in a different way than it did earlier. Harry, with his left hand, spelled the unused books back to their shelf, then cast a silent protection spell around the book McGonagall gave him.

“Harry?” Tom questioned at Harry’s nervousness.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Harry muttered to himself. Harry could feel his heart racing, his breath picking up at the betrayal he felt to his family. That if he allowed himself to kiss Tom or be kissed by him, he was insulting the parents he never really knew.

“Harry,” Tom pleaded. Harry shook his head as he galloped down the stairs, jumping down several of them to make his way to the Chamber.

He knew he wasn’t thinking rationally. Tom would be more powerful if he went to the Chamber, but it was the only safe place. The place he could be alone, just Harry.

Harry was out of breath by the time he made his way to the bathroom. So much so he couldn’t summon the air to hiss out the command to open. Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured a knife from nothing. _McGonagall would be proud,_ he thought maliciously as he went to drive the knife into his arm that Severus had healed.

Harry cut into his wrists once before Tom appeared. Tom stepped closer to a kneeling, wheezing Harry, knees and hands in the blood that dripped on the cold bathroom floor. Harry reached up to cut into his arm again, but Tom’s hand stopped him. Harry gasped, looking up at Tom who was now solid.

Confidently, Tom removed the blade Harry made and threw it behind him. He then pulled Harry into a backward hug, Tom’s back resting against a space between the sink walls and Harry’s back to the man’s solid chest.

“How?” Harry asked, feeling tears at his eyes again.

“The blood was a sacrifice,” Tom said, slowly turning over Harry’s bleeding forearm and healing it with a wave of his hand. Harry didn’t realize he was crying until Tom shushed him, running his thumb over the wound slowly.

“I hate being weak!” Harry shouted.

“You are not weak,” Tom said, turning himself around to look at Harry. “If you hate being weak, stop slashing into your skin and forcing your body to put out energy to heal yourself,”

“Manipulative bastard,” Harry growled, but not with the bite he implied for it to have.

“I promise not to hurt you Harry. You’re never really alone,” Tom said to him as Harry calmed down.

“How are you here?” Harry asked him. Tom sighed slowly.

“In my youth, I feared Death more than anything,” he began. “It was unknown, and I hated that I could not know. When I found that I could do magic,” Tom sighed slowly, almost kneading Harry’s hands with his own, “I thought that I could find a way to become immortal.”

“Did you?”

“Yes,” Tom said simply. “It wasn’t an accident, me finding the knowledge, but how I went about it was.” Tom as silent for a moment. “It is called a Horcrux. A form of soul magic that would allow a person to split their soul and encompass it in an object. If the person was killed, their other soul would be alive and so would the person.” Tom paused. “The only way to create one was to kill someone and then perform a ritual.”

“The diary,” Harry whispered.

“Yes, that was an accident.” Tom’s chuckle held no humor. “One lead to the next and in the end, I created seven.”

“You split your soul seven times?” Harry asked, horrified.

“Yes, each time becoming gradually more insane,” Tom said matter of flatly. “I used to want to take the muggle borns from their homes and place them in an orphanage so they would know what magic was before they came here. Children are the future and for a muggle born to go back to the muggle world is dangerous. If the muggles wanted to kill us, they could do it easily. I want to keep magic safe.” Tom turned and looked down at Harry.

“Muggleborns and half-bloods can be abused by those that do not understand or lust for its power. If I, we, could take the children away so that they could _know_ the magic would not be fading as I feared it had in the past,”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. Tom smiled down at Harry sadly, running a hand through his hair.

“With every generation that wizarding breeds with muggles, magic becomes diluted. Yes, there is a need to breed with muggles so that new genes can be added, preventing the birth of squibs, but overpopulation with muggles can diminish the power. The Light believes that magic can be fully integrated into the Muggle world, but it would not happen,” Tom explained. “You and I have experience with that,” Harry nodded his head slowly.

“I want to try again, Harry,” Tom said. “To get it right, to not do what I did,” He pleaded, shifting his body so he was eye to eye with Harry. “Please, help me,”

Harry hesitated with his response.

“I’ll think about it,” Tom smiled sadly, but with a spark of hope in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Tom said. He brushed back Harry’s hair again, kissed the scar his other self-made and vanished. Harry put his hand to the scar, feeling the skin tingling from where the kiss was placed. He found himself smiling warmly as he stood up and glanced in the mirror. Harry picked up his bag, McGonagall’s book, and walked out of the bathroom to return it to his professor with thanks.

*

It was Sunday afternoon and Harry was being summoned to Professor Moody’s office.

“In three days, Potter, you will be competing in the first task,” Moody stated. Harry nodded. “Do you know what it is?”

“Dragons, sir,” Moody nodded gruffly, hobbling back to his desk.

“And do you have a plan, Mr. Potter?” Moody asked, his glass eye darting behind his head.

“Yes sir,” Harry said confidently but keeping a straight face as to not look smug.

“If all else fails,” Moody said, “summon your broom,” Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised he didn’t think of that himself.

“Thank you, sir. Will that be all?” He asked. Moody nodded, prompting Harry to turn around and walk down to the Chamber.

All of his things were charmed to be fireproof. Dobby delivered the combat robes early that morning, simply sitting on the desk next to the Basilisk venom that he harvested.

“If all else fails,” Tom said, materializing from wherever he stayed when he was gone, “you could always use Parseltongue to talk to it,”

“Really?” Harry asked, running his hands over the silk-like quality of the skins he would be wearing in three days.

“Of course,” Tom said. Tom walked around, looking at the darker spells that Harry had opened to. “Do you want to practice these?” He asked, pointing to the spells that Harry was too nervous about practicing inside Hogwarts. “Dumbledore will not know, if that is what you are worried about,” Tom smiled, walking away from the library. “I should know, I practiced them here too,” Harry grinned and stepped over to the main hallway.

“Summon a rat,” Tom ordered. Harry grinned maliciously at the command, doing as Tom instructed. “Good,” Tom walked behind Harry. “Now, for this spell, you must imagine the water filling the lungs to drown the rat. The better you imagine the rat drowning, the faster it kills.”

Harry did as Tom instructed, easily able to channel his anger towards Wormtail in drowning the rat. A similar fire spell was taught to Harry, at Tom’s instruction.

The training went on four two hours until Harry was shaking with energy and Tom was silent. Harry looked back at his teacher and gasped at the sight of Tom being almost see through like.

“It’s okay,” Tom reassured. “Your magical energy is focusing on doing as I instructed, draining me,”

“Will you be okay?” Harry asked, feeling anger towards himself at letting Tom get hurt because of his accomplishment.

“I will be fine, Harry,” Tom said, his eyes sunken in and skin sweaty. “I don’t know when I will have the energy to get back to you,” He hissed. “I wish you luck, Harry.” Tom was beginning to fade, much to the horror and resentment of Harry. “Remember that you are not alone,” He said before vanishing like he typically did.

Harry was silent for a moment, kneeling on the ground, holding nothing.

 _Why can’t I keep anything? Why do I have to keep fucking up? Why didn’t I know that I was doing that? What could I have done better? I hurt him. Why? Why? Why? Why?_ Harry thought.

Harry waved his wand, a knife appearing in his other hand. He raised it to his flesh but stopped.

“I promised him,” Harry said slowly. Harry panted, looking at his own reflection in the knife. He dropped the knife, took a deep breath and stood.

“I couldn’t have known,” Harry said to himself. “He couldn’t have either,” He muttered. “He will come back,” Harry closed his eyes, took in another calming breath and relaxed, the panicked thoughts leaving.

“I should probably go to dinner,” Harry said to himself, walking away from the library and his things that would be worn and used in the Tournament.

Harry, even though he was physically alone, didn’t really feel all that alone. He knew that Magis was watching him, somehow, as well as Tom. Severus and Draco were talking to him, making sure he took his potions that were repairing the damage his ‘family’ did to him. Fred and George protected him, Luna taught him about the Room of Requirement. Even McGonagall was helping him by keeping him company in the library yesterday. He was no longer alone. And even when he was, that was okay too, because he knew that someone could help him.

That help was not far away.

Magis smiled above him and Tom within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 4000 words. Hope you enjoyed. I probably won't be able to get a chapter up tomorrow since I neglected homework for writing. Oh well. This is more important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it has been a long time since I have been invested into the fourth book. I hope that you like this chapter. I do recognize that I need to clear up some things in the last chapter. The name Ogham is the name that Harry has chosen for the wizarding google.   
> Thank you so much for reading. I enjoy hearing from all of you. Hope that you like it.

Today was the day of the first task.

Harry, knowing that there would be dragons, was still, rightfully, terrified.

Earlier that morning, waking up from what he assumed were nerves, he traveled to the Chamber and put on the basilisk skinned combat robes, slipping his school one over so it would not be seen. Other charmed articles were put on and he paced the main Chamber hall, shaking with nervousness and a little excitement.

Harry knew that he was going to win the tournament, there was no way he would allow himself to fail.

Harry was now eating alone. The Gryffindor’s had given him a wide berth, sneering at him. Ron came down alone, sitting next to Dean and Ginny. When the twins walked in, Hermione was with them. Grinning, the twins each took a seat next to Harry.

“You’re going to do great,” Fred said, loading his plate with bacon.

“You got this,” George reassured, rubbing his head. Hermione, Harry observed, slowly made her way to the table and sat directly in front of Harry.

“I know you may not believe me,” she began, “but I am sorry for the way that I acted.” Harry wasn’t entirely surprised she gave an apology to him. He just thought she would deliver it to him after the first task when the whole school saw how life-threatening the games were. “I knew heard you say that you were happy you would not be able to participate in the Tournament, and I disregarded your reaction when your name was called.”

Harry noticed that she looked like she was going to cry. Hermione put a biscuit on her plate then reached for the juice.

“I am ashamed that I did that, Harry,” she said, keeping her head down in shame. She sighed slowly, looking up at him. “I am so sorry, Harry,” Hermione sighed once more and stood up. “Good luck,” She said, grabbing her breakfast and walking away from the two of them with what looked like tears in her eyes.

“Got to admit, mate,” George began.

“Got a lot to think about,” Fred finished as he took a bite of his breakfast sausage.

“She does mean well, Harry,” A wispy voice said. The three of them looked up to see Luna approaching, taking a seat elegantly where Hermione sat a minute before. “She was confused, but that doesn’t excuse her,” Luna turned her blue eyes back to Harry.

“I have these for you,” Luna pulled two letters from her pocket and handed the to Harry.

For Harry to call them letters would have been pushing it. They were more like notes that would be passed in class.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Try not to die._

Harry laughed loudly, then flipped the second parchment over to see its note.

_Harry,_

_I would ask you not to be killed and to win quickly. There is a large betting pool, many of the Slytherin’s have you as the winner against your house. Do us a favor and win?_

_D.M._

“Thank you, Luna,” Harry said. “Could you hold onto them for me. I don’t think I will have time to put them somewhere safe.”

“Alright, Harry,” Luna said with a smile, slipping them into her coat.

“Who was that from?” Fred asked.

“Snape and Draco,” Harry said in a matter of fact way as he drank his pumpkin juice. The twins were caught in a state of shock then Fred dropped his head while his twin reached over, patting him on the back.

“All in good time, brother dearest,” George said. Harry looked back and forth between the two brothers but decided it would be better to say nothing. George pushed over a plate of sausage to Harry when he left his twin to wallow.

“You’ll need protein to get you through today,” He said, loading Harry’s plate with some links. Luna was also helping Harry get the food he needed, adding pineapple to his breakfast.

“You need to eat, Harry,” Luna said as harry ate a piece of pineapple with reluctance. “Magis told me that you needed to eat,” she whispered to him after glaring at the twins to keep from listening. Harry relented, knowing that he was going to be eating one way or another. Fighting down his nerves, he ate his breakfast slowly.

*

Cedric, Krum, Fleur, and Harry were all in separate states of nervousness. Krum was standing by the canvas tent, looking down at the ground, but wringing his hands. Fleur was pacing back and forth, muttering in French. Cedric was twirling his wand around his fingers like a drumstick and Harry was sitting on one of the cots, looking down at his watch every ten seconds.

 _Calm down,_ Harry thought to himself. He took a slow breath and willed himself to relax. The others were in combat robes, each highlighting their school colors. Harry was the only one who was not in what would be perceived as ‘regular,’ but he knew that the protection the Basilisk skin offered would keep him from getting burned.

“Ah, just the young man I was looking for!” A woman said, pushing Harry’s nerves away for the moment. He looked up seeing a curly haired blond woman with obnoxious glasses walk into the tent. The three others scowled at her as she made her way to Harry, a green quill floating behind her.

“Skeeter,” She introduced, holding her hand out for Harry to take. Harry glared at her as she flaunted into the tent that was only allowed for Champions and their headmasters. “You missed your interview,” She said, putting her hand down when Harry failed to take it.

“’Vou are not vanted here,” Krum growled at her, walking over to Harry.

“Mr. Krum, we had such a good talk,” she said in a falsely sweet voice.

“I agree with him,” Harry said, smiling sweetly at her. The woman’s smile took on a malicious turn, her green quill flicking like an annoyed centaur tail. She stood with a huff and strode from the tent, pushing the flaps open flamboyantly.

“Stay away from her, Harry,” Cedric said before the Headmasters and Ludo Bagman walked in.

“Gather round, champions, gather round,” Shuffling nervously, the four gathered, each standing in front of their headmasters. “This is the first task, a task of bravery and quick thinking,” he said as he reached behind himself.

Harry was the first to see the charmed purple bag that squirmed in his hands. The bag was hissing and smoking a bit. _Here we go,_ Harry thought.

“Reach into the bag and let fate decide,” Bagman said, passing the bag to Fleur. Hesitantly, she reached in and flinched immediately. When he pulled her hand free, a small green dragon was hissing at her with a number **TWO** around its neck.

“The Common Welsh Green,” He said, “you will be the second to compete,” Harry, from the research he did, knew that they were relatively docile, preying on sheep rather than humans.

 Krum, who pulled out a small biting dragon with a **THREE** on it. This one Harry recognized from his readings as the Chinese Fireball, vicious towards its own kind rather than humans if they had to fight over territory.

The bag was passed to a green looking Cedric who pulled his hand out rather quickly, **ONE** attached to the dragon’s neck.

“The Swedish-Short Snout,” Bagman said. “You will be competing first, Mr. Diggory,” he said, looking Cedric gravely in the eyes before passing the bag to Harry.

“The Horntail,” Harry heard Dumbledore whisper behind him. _Fuck._ Harry thought as he reached his hand in the bag, hissing at it when he felt spines prick at the gloves he wore. He pulled his hand from the bag, watching as the brown spiked dragon hissed at him, then tried to rip off the **FOUR** that was attached around its neck.

“The Hungarian Horntail,” Bagman said to Harry as he clipped the bag to his belt. “Your task is to retrieve a golden egg that is being protected by the dragon, one of larger size, you have chosen. The golden egg is the key to your next task. At the sound of the cannon, Mr. Diggory will go first.” Bagman said as he and the other headmasters stepped away from him. “Good luck,”

Harry returned to his spot on the cot, the Horntail in his hand, biting his thumb.

 _Stop._ He hissed at it, seeing if his strategy would work. The Horntail looked up at him, his thumb still in its mouth. Harry looked up, grateful that the others were too nervous about the task to be listening to him hiss to the small dragon.

 _Speaker,_ the Horntail said. Harry ignored it, pleased that he could win this by simply negotiating with the dragon. His head shot up when a cannon sounded. He watched as a green looking Diggory walked out of the tent. Harry hissed as the dragon shot a ball of fire at his chest.

 _Stop._ He ordered, looking the small dragon in the eyes as it curled in on itself, then flicked its spiked tail onto the palm of his hand. Harry hissed the order one more time before the dragon relented and settled down in his hand. Harry smiled, feeling that the little dragon was calming his nerves as he stroked its spiked back until it purred, small puffs of smoke occasionally puffing from its nose.

He ignored the cheers and the second cannon going off to pet the small dragon in his hand, learning all he could about what he would be facing. He looked up and saw that the other three dragons were rolling around each other like puppies in a cage that Harry knew was charmed against the fire that was being shot out.

Harry scoffed. Fleur, Cedric, and Krum could have taken the time to study the dragon they would be fighting to get the eggs. Every part of the Horntail was protected by thick scales and dangerous spines.

He knew he had his work cut out for him.

*

 _Must defend,_ Harry heard the dragon hissing from wherever it was protecting the eggs. _Kill anyone who tries to take my hatchlings. Filthy humans touching them, taking them, stealing them._ It hissed. Harry suddenly felt like he was in the second year all over again, when he was the only one hearing the hissing of the Basilisk.

A wind passed behind Harry.

 _Human!_ The dragon hissed, then roared.

“Shit,” Harry cursed as a jet of fire was shot at him. He dived for one of the rocks, heat blazing on his back, more than thankful that the Basilisk skin was protecting him. Wordlessly, Harry charmed the rock that he was being protected by to be more fireproof.

Harry, when the fire died, stood up and began to speak.

 _Wait,_ he hissed. The dragon, about fifty feet in height and length was curled around what he knew was the nest. The dragon wasted no time in shooting another beam of fire at him. Harry dodged to the side, a shield charm protecting him.

 _There is a fake in your nest._ He hissed. The dragon roared at him, extending great leather wings to make itself look bigger.

 _Foolish human,_ it hissed, rearing back to hit him with fire again. Harry threw a shield around himself but failed to see one of the spines that was shot in his arm, cutting into the Basilisk skin enough to cut him, but not impale him. Harry cursed, fighting to ignore the pain as he kept the shield up.

 _The other humans lie,_ he hissed, knowing instinctually that the dragon would be able to hear him through the sound of the fire and the crowd. The dragon quickly cut the fire, giving Harry enough time to pull the spine from his arm and toss it to the ground.

There was only about fifty feet of space that separated himself from the egg that he needed and the dragon that protected it. Another wind passed as the dragon began to rear up.

Then the dragon stopped roaring and hissed,

_Hatchling._

In a second, Harry was swept up, pulled in and was laying amongst the eggs of the dragon. He was panting, panicking at being surrounded by the coiled mass of the Horntail that would have the easiest time killing him. There was nowhere to go, hide or fight. The spines looked softer on the underbelly of the dragon, but he was on the rocky bed that the eggs were neatly resting on, the Horntail’s wings covering the top of the coiled pile.

“What?” Harry whispered in horror. The dragon’s body suddenly began to move, then a small (in relation to the coiled mess he was trapped in) expanded enough for the mother’s head to slid through so she was looking at Harry. Harry was sitting on the floor, his wand out even though he knew he could not do anything.

 _Hatchling,_ she said, almost softly. _A great descendant of the Drakonas._

“I’m confused,” Harry said, eyeing the gold egg. Harry, very carefully, reached for the egg that was different from the others. The mother didn’t seem to mind him approaching what she was protecting so carefully. When his hand came in contact with the gold egg, he heard the cannon sound, signaling he had beaten the task.

_You will come to your inheritance on the Eve of the New Year._

“I don’t understand,” Harry said. The dragon seemed to laugh, small puffs of smoke coming from her nose.

 _You have an ancient, long forgotten and hunted, creature inheritance upon you. You shall need to find a large, safe space to stay for a full moon._ She opened her mouth, small fires spurting and ran the bottom of her neck over the nest of eggs to heat them. Harry was too stunned to move from the warm heat. _It will be painful, hatchling, but you shall endure. You will begin to hunt for your mate._

“Mate?” Harry nearly shrieked.

_Your mate shall be the greatest treasure in your hoard. Now hush, hatchling, the humans approach._

“I need to leave here,” Harry insisted, never thinking that this was going to be how he handled the task. The dragon looked at him, seemed to hum, then opened her mouth.

Harry began panicking again as the dragon put her sharp teeth to the base of Harry’s neck, breathing a hot, scorching heat on them. Harry whimpered in pain as the dragon held him in her mouth without killing him.

 _You can now survive in the deepest of waters and the highest of mountains, hatchling. Now go back to your flock._ The dragon slipped her head out and roared at what Harry knew was the crowd. He put his hand to his neck, feeling only sweat, not blood or marks, then began to flee from the dragon’s nest.

 _Beware of those that try to steal your hoard, hatchling,_ the dragon hissed at him as Harry began to make his way to the tent. _Find a safe place to hatch._ It told him. Harry, with his wand pointed at the dragon, slipped back into the tent, everyone looking at him in absolute shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. I hope that you liked it. Love hearing from you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that my last chapter was a bit on the weaker side compared to the others, so I hope that you enjoy this one. I am so happy that so many of you are commenting about how much you enjoy the story. Those that Kudos, I shout out my thanks to you as well. I am overjoyed by the amount of attention and talk that I am getting from you!

Snape, along with all the other teachers, knew that the first task would involve dragons. Karakoff had been hounding him for the past week, hissing and mentioning about the dark mark that had been tattooed into both of their arms.

Yes, the mark was tingling at a constant state. The Death Eaters that had abandoned their Lord would be stupid not to begin to run. The Death Eaters that were trapped in Azkaban would be rejoicing at the soon return of their Lord.

Snape, who was tied to two masters on opposing sides, was worried. He swore that he would protect Harry when Dumbledore came to him after he got Lily killed. In his mourning, he agreed to protect the small child from his Lord.

The past three years, he had. Carefully, and with anger, he had protected the Potter Heir, but not to the best of his ability, only the minimum amount that would keep the Vow from killing him. Now, he no longer saw the Potter that he went to school with, the one that had tormented him every school day. Yet, he no longer saw Lily every time he looked into the green eyes of the teen that had the weight of worlds on his shoulders. He occasionally saw her, but Lily was in the past, a wound that was slowly beginning to heal.

If he was like Dumbledore, he would believe that helping Harry’s wounds heal was helping his own.

Snape looked over to his snakes, seeing them bet against some Gryffindor’s that held dark smiles. He had heard, having ears everywhere so he would know which of his snakes needed help or to be kept inside the dungeons at night, that the Slytherin’s were betting for _Harry_ to win.

It seemed that the Gryffindor’s thought that if a lion left the pride, they should be killed. Many of the Slytherin’s were betting for Harry to win because, while he was a house rival, he was skilled enough to be in the games. Others were betting for him to win because if they lost, it wasn’t that much money to them.

Ever since the day that Snape ripped the gloves off Harry’s hands, he had been doing _a lot_ of self-reflection. In his reflection of his own behavior towards Harry and the ways that Harry reacted towards him and other situations, he found that Harry had not been the one to start things, but the one to either end them or stop them.

He found that it was the youngest male Weasley that was responsible for the fights he and Harry had against his snakes. Granger participated in the fights, but she seemed to be a more passive person in an argument, fighting with her words rather than her magic.

Except for that one time she punched his godson in the face.

McGonagall sat down next to him, Moody behind him, always watching. Snape refrained from rolling his eyes at the man who could probably see him doing it. The crowd’s noise died down as the sounds of chains were scratched against the rocks. Shouts came from behind the stands, the dragon tamers trying to control the dragon as a wizard apparated into the center of the battlefield and placed its eggs in the nest, then retreated as the dragon leaped over the stands, curled around the nest and the chains linked back to keep it from flying off.

Mr. Diggory’s use of the dog was clever, but only effective long enough for Cedric to grab the egg. He didn’t notice the dragon turn around (after chasing the dog too far for it to reach) to then blast fire across his face.

“Poppy will have her work cut out for her,” McGonagall said. Snape nodded.

“Who knows what type of injuries Mr. Potter will sustain,” McGonagall smirked over at him. He had a feeling she knew about Harry’s budding friendly relationship with Draco and himself. Sharing another moment of eye contact, she turned her head back to the stadium as another set of dragon eggs was put down.

The only female contestant slowly began to charm the dragon to sleep. While the technique could be effective, knowing she was a Veela, it would take some time and the dragon could easily wake. Idiotically, she did not try to pull the dragon away from its nest, still leaving it hovering protectively over the eggs as she approached with caution.

To the amusement of the crowd, the dragon snorted, letting out a small stream of fire that light her robes on fire.

 _Did she really not put any fire protective spells on herself?_ Snape thought as she danced before extinguishing the flames. She grabbed the egg and made it to the other tent, victorious.

 _Knowing Mr. Potter’s luck,_ he thought, _he will get the Horntail._

When the Chinese Fireball came out, followed by Krum, he sighed handing his head while McGonagall began cursing in what he could only assume as ancient Gaelic.

Snape was glad that Hagrid was behind the stands, watching the other dragons, because when Krum crushed two of the eggs, he knew the half-giant would probably kill the German student.

“And now,” McGonagall said, “it begins,”

It seemed that getting the Horntail to part with her eggs was extremely difficult because it took two men, who seemed like they had just been burned badly, to get the eggs to the center of the arena.

The Horntail was large, vicious, and extremely pissed off. It hissed at the crowd, shooting fire at the spectators that shouted as a fire barrier was put up for their protection.

 _This is worse than any circus,_ he thought, almost in pity for the creatures. He knew from being a potions master that ingredients from dragons were hard to come by without being killed or maimed. A dragon that had recently laid hatchlings was extremely protective over their young, the most precious thing in their hoard, their mate only second to their young. Dragons have been known to kill to protect hatchlings. He had heard stories of how protective they were. One in particular always made him appreciate the value of any ingredient he had from a dragon.

He was half dead from being drunk, mourning the loss of Lily the day a hag-like woman sat next to him, equally as drunk as he, and told him that she used to relocate dragons before her partner died. One relocation, she told him, involved a dragon that she could no longer pronounce in her drunken speech, but adopted the hatched hatchlings of another species of dragon into her own clutch.

The staff was surprised when Harry walked out of the tent, not in red, but in almost black colored robes.

The crowd fell silent, then cheered loudly as the Horntail shot a large bust of fire, making Harry dive behind a rock. Snape watched the dragon carefully when his hissed more than spat fire, her head twitching.

“He’s speaking Parseltongue,” he leaned over to McGonagall. Harry got away from the rock, waved his wand and a shield charm protected him from the fire that the dragon shot out.

 _If the dragon doesn’t kill you, I will,_ he thought. He held his tongue when he saw Harry flinch, willing the boy to keep the shield charm up. Harry quickly pulled the spine from his arm and tossed it aside.

The dragon quickly charged, much to the shock of the crowd.

Harry was swept up and into the dragon’s hoard, then covered its massive body around Harry.

 _Wonderful._ Snape thought.

Several dragon tamers were making their way towards the spelled exit, but they stupidly spelled it so only people who carried the eggs could get in and out. There was only one egg left and it was where Harry was. McGonagall was fuming next to him. He knew that she had warned against bringing dragons to the school, but Bagman had said it was their task.

Three minutes passed before Harry emerged from the dragon’s hoard, hissing at it to be hissed at a moment later. The mother was still curled protectively around her eggs, but her tail seemed to be wrapped near Harry like she was now protecting him. Snape and McGonagall both stood then rushed to the tent to check on the student.

*

Harry was asked what seemed like thousands of questions when he had a thousand of his own. Dumbledore, Bagman, and the other Headmasters were all shouting in their own languages.

It was Madam Pomfrey that shut them all up. She shouted at each teacher to leave, Harry almost smirking at the fearful look Dumbledore had on his face as she grabbed him, then dragged him into a tent.

“Honestly,” She ranted as she slipped off his basilisk robes, “dragons! Who thought that would be a good idea?” She asked him as she cleaned his wound. “You get injured enough on your own, young man,” she growled. “I thought I had seen the most of your wounds last year, but you always get roped into something that makes it worse. Each damn year something happens that makes me heal you,” At Harry’s flinch, she smiled kindly.

“It’s not your fault,” She said, rubbing his cheek, then going back to bandaging his arm. “you’re getting stronger, Mr. Potter,” she muttered. “You can come to me for anything, Mr. Potter, I am a healer and under oath, cannot tell another soul,” When Harry nodded, the egg beside him, she stepped away and opened up the tent door.

“You cheated!” Bagman argued the moment he stepped back to the harpies.

“How?” Harry asked, setting the egg on the only open cot.

“By using Parseltongue,” He declared, waving his hands around to yell at him.

“I didn’t want to enter this competition, _sir,”_ He growled, using the same tone he would have to Professor Snape. “As far as I see, I need to use every and _all_ advantages I have to make sure I _survive,_ ” he growled. Bagman looked like he was going to pop a vein on the side of his head. He stormed off and back to where the judging booth was, calling for the headmasters.

The other champions ignored him, each touching their own eggs with bandages on their bodies. The silence lasted for fifteen minutes as the headmasters debated on scores.

It was announced that Krum and Harry were in first, Cedric in second and Fleur in third. The crowd’s cheers were loud enough for the air to feel like it was breaking. Harry sighed slowly, head hanging so he could hide his smirk of victory.

“Your next task is on the twenty-fourth of February,” Bagman growled as he came down the stairs and left the tent. Fleur was the first to leave, followed by Cedric, then Krum. Harry, not sure what the egg was, walked out of the tent last, nodding to Dumbledore once.

 _I have to tell Severus,_ Harry thought as he made his way back to the castle.

*

Harry, arriving before his professor, sat down, the egg next to him and debated what he was to do with the information that the Dragon gave him.

 _I guess I can just get over to Gringotts and ask them to do a creature inheritance test,_ he thought. _What will Tom say?_ Harry didn’t know why he felt the opinion of the person that lived in his head mattered to him, but he felt a little nervous about telling Tom.

His nervousness morphed when he heard the door slam open and saw Snape rush in.

“What the hell, Potter?” He raised his wand and began performing what Harry assumed were diagnosis charms on his body, each coming up blank thanks to Madam Pomfrey’s ointments and other healing remedies.

“Trust me,” Harry said, “I asked myself the same,” Snape growled at Harry, got up and walked away from the boy into what Harry knew as his potions chamber. He thrust three vials to Harry’s hands when he came back. Without asking what they were, Harry popped off the magical seal and drank them, trying not to grimace. When he finished them off, Harry raised a hand,

“My plan,” he said quickly, “was to keep the dragon from killing me by talking to it,”

 _“Talking?_ You planned to _talk_ to the dragon?”

“No,” Harry then tilted his head, “well, yes, but,” he said quickly to keep from being killed by the enraged man, “I was willing to order it to leave,”

“Then why did the dragon take you into its nest?” He growled. Harry felt his cheeks get hot and he looked down in embarrassment.

“She called me,” Harry clenched his teeth, “hatchling,”

“Hatchling?” Harry hung his head on the table with the _thunk_ when he heard Draco’s voice. _Why?_ He thought in desperation.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Severus drawled out.

“Severus,” Draco parroted, much to the displeasure of the professor. Harry could hear Draco getting closer, knowing that the blond was going to sit next to him.

“So, little Harry has been adopted by a fierce mama dragon,” Harry pushed Draco off his seat when he felt a hand pat his head. Laughing, Draco stood up and reclaimed another seat.

“Why did she call you that?” Severus asked slowly. Harry, who was still blushing, looked up at his godfather, pleading for him to kick Malfoy out of the room. Snape ignored him.

“She called me a Drakonas,” he muttered before banging his head back on the wood table, missing the expressions of shock on the two Slytherin’s faces.  

“Harry,” Draco said in a voice that got him to look up, “that species has been extinct for a thousand years, there’s no way…” he trailed. Harry turned his head to his godfather.

“I plan on going to Gringotts to get a creature inheritance,” he told his professor, “you can take points away later,” Harry waved him off.

“It would be better if you stayed in the castle,” Severus said to Harry. He raised his hand when Harry began to stand and protest. Harry sat back down.

“I can brew you the inheritance test that they use, but it would require me three days and some Basilisk venom.” Snape stood and walked to his shelves. Harry looked down at the floor, debating. “I would not use the rest of this for any random student,” Snape told him, “but I would do it for my godson,”

Harry was too stunned by the Potion Master’s hidden kindness to do anything other than sitting still.

“It will take three days to brew,” Severus said, looking down at a book, the turning to grab other things, “best run along, the two of you,” he dismissed. Harry grabbed the egg from the table and walked to the door, seeing that Draco had on his ‘knowing smile.’

“You know what it is, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he said in a smug tone.

“And you are not going to tell me,” Harry stated rather than asked,

“That would be correct,” Draco nodded once then walked off. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that he would figure it out at some point as he walked to the Chamber.

Harry set the egg down by the Basilisk venom. He picked up one of the jars and smiled, knowing that Snape would probably faint at seeing the amount of venom gifted to him. Part of him wanted to give it to his godfather now, and the other part wanted to wait until Yule.

 _Delayed gratification,_ Harry thought, putting the jar back down and heading over to the books and notes he had made before the first task.

He was close to making the first Wizarding Google, Oghma, he could tell. It frustrated him as much as it pushed him to finish the spell faster. He knew he couldn’t rush the research and theory behind the Knowledge, but he wanted something _now._

Harry summoned Dobby twice, thanking him for the robes that the elf made so carefully, then requesting food.

It was well into the late hours before he felt ready. Harry rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes as he stood up, picked his black journal up from the table and walked into the main chamber of Slytherin.

Harry read over his notes three times, set the book down and pointed his wand at the ground. He waited for a moment before lowering it. Harry growled to himself and walked back into the Library, grabbing the most harmless book he could find and dragged it out with him. The book was a Latin dictionary, the very thing that helped him come up with the spell he was about to use.

_If it worked._

“Magis?” Harry asked carefully, nervous to the point of nearly shaking. Or it could have been exhaustion. Likely both.

“Hello, Harry,” Magis said to him, giving him a gentle hug. “Don’t fear, young one,” she told him. “You are going to make sure wizards and witches are not ignorant of knowledge and magic,”

“I am afraid it won’t work,” Harry confessed, looking at the Magic of Hogwarts. Magis smiled sweetly.

“It will,” she said.

“How do you know?” He asked, desperation laced in his voice.

“Because I have faith in you, in _Harry,”_ she said. Magis turned him to face where he was before, directed his wand to the ground and backed away slightly. Harry closed his eyes and whispered the incantation. His wand glowed a bright purple color. Harry grinned, knowing that it was working. He twisted his wand so from the left to the right.

The bright purple light became dimmer as he pushed more power into it. This is where harry thought he would fail.

“Concentrate on succeeding,” Magis whispered. Harry looked back to the dim light and moved his wand from top to bottom. He whispered the incantation again, his wand now a dark purple color.

The spell stopped without Harry’s doing. He was panting, his body shaking and eyes closed to keep himself awake from the entire day’s strain.

“Open your eyes, Harry,” Magis said from behind him, “look what you have made,” Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped at what he created.

Hovering about three inches from the ground was a small, purple ball of light. Harry got down on his hands and knees, slowly reaching for the little creation that he made. The light got brighter in Harry’s hands, even feeling the warmth spreading up his arm. Harry, not willing himself to look away as if it would vanish, groped for the dictionary.

“Replicare notitia,” he whispered, running his wand across the cover of the book from left to right as if he was to read it. The book copied itself, small texted hovering from his wand. He swished his wand into Oghma and watched as the ball of Knowledge absorbed the information, glowing a soft lilac color.

Harry lifted himself to his feet, Oghma still in his hands.

“What did I just give you?” He asked the little light. Ogham’s test, that is what Harry would call it. This was the moment that he would remember forever. The little light seemed to be almost thinking, brightening, then dimming back down.

A small mist like vine snapped out to its right side and Harry nearly cried at what he read.

**_A Little Latin Dictionary_ **

**_Mathus Iranians, 1965_ **

“I did it,” Harry whispered reverently. He turned his head to a smiling Magis, “I did it,” He repeated. Oghma brightened in his hands, seemingly pleased with its creator’s joy. “How can I keep it with me?” Harry asked, running one hand through his hair. Harry looked back at Magis when she moved to the Basilisk.

He watched as she took one of the scales effortlessly and walked back over to him.

“May I?” Magis asked. Harry looked down at the little ball and carefully handed it over. Oghma brightened the moment it rested in her hands. “It is beautiful, young one,” she said as it hovered then folded into the scale she picked. “Until you find a less valuable resource,” Magis told him, handing Harry the scale.

“I’ve finally accomplished something because I did it,” Harry spoke softly. “Not because of my fame,” He felt tears running down his hands as he thumbed the scale.

“It is time to go to sleep, little dragon,” Harry’s eyes shot up to the Magic of Hogwarts. “I knew, but I wanted to see if the dragon would find out as well,” Magis pushed Harry along, towards the exit of the chamber. “I shall know if you head to the library, little dragon, go to bed now,”

The whole time Harry walked back to his dorm, knowing that Magis was watching him, keeping the portraits asleep, he ran his fingers over what he created. It was beautiful and powerful. There were so many things that Harry could describe it as. He knew that he wanted to give it to the Wizarding World. Knowledge deserved to be known by all and he would, hopefully, be able to give it to them.

Harry put up the usual spells around his bed when he slipped in, but added a warming charm on the sheets so he was more nested. Harry put Oghma under his pillow as he curled into a ball, a smile on his face.

 _I can’t wait to tell Tom,_ was the thought that Harry left to the waking world as he drifted into a deep, and much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to hearing from you and posting more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is nine thousand words for you. Thank you to all of those that comment and kudos. This story has taken off further than I anticipated. I have now 90% of the story planned out so this is going to the end. I have a feeling that you will really like this chapter. One part totally wrote itself without my knowing. My fingers just took me and I was like 'what the hell, why not.' Could I have broken this into two chapters, yes, but who cares. Enjoy it!

_Voldemort was alone from where Harry could see him. The scared and tiny, child-like body was being cradled by Nagini near a large fire. His eyes were red, angry and seemingly out for vengeance._

_“We need the boy,” he hissed lowly. Nagini picked up her head, turned it to the door and flicked her tongue out, scenting the area. Harry looked at the door. Not surprised that it wasn’t opened. “Dumbledore has been foolish in his thinking,” he rasped. “He will die by the end of the third task,” Voldemort said. Harry turned around when he felt his body being pulled away from the Dark Lord._

_He was standing in what could only be called a shack. It was even more dilapidated than the one that was on the outskirts of Hogwarts, but a shack none the less. Harry felt a pulling sensation in his chest. He walked to it, following the sense that the dream was drawing him too._

_If Voldemort was anything like Harry, (and the more he pondered the similarities, the scarier it got) he hid something under the floor board. Harry crouched down, noting the single board that looked like it had been touched more than the others. The pulling began again as he stretched his hand out._

_Now, he was surrounded by money. Ancient magical artifacts called out to his magical signature but the cup that was furthest back, around the piles of riches, was calling to him._

_Harry was pulled back again._

_Now he was standing in a dusty old building with furniture that had white sheets (covered in dust) on top of all the furniture. The pull hit him again, pushing and tugging him to a house elf that had a locket in his hand._

_“Master Black is displeased,” Harry heard the elf say. Harry gasped._

He woke up.

 _Somehow, I have to find that elf,_ he thought. Harry rubbed his scar, almost shocked that it was not hurting him as a usual vision would have. He yawned quietly, looking down at the bandage on his arm. He would have to get it changed later, but it didn’t hurt anymore. Harry slipped out of bed, too awake to go back to sleep. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his cloak, wand, and Oghma and began walking towards the library to add more to his creation.

When he got about halfway there, he felt a warm presence behind him.

“I thought I told you to go to sleep, little dragon,” Harry smiled shyly and turned to see that Magis, while smiling, seemed to be almost tapping her foot at him.

“I did go to sleep,” Harry said, keeping his eyes low to his half smirk. Magis laughed as she strode to him.

“Here,” she said, holding a book in her hand and handing it to Harry. “It is called Occlumency and it might do you well to learn how to use it,” Harry took the book in his hands and thanked her for the gift. “It is time to clear your mind,” She said, walking behind Harry. Harry felt himself being herded back to the dorms of Gryffindor. “Go back to bed and clear your mind,” she told him. “I’ll be watching,” Harry sighed as he watched her vanish, making his way back to the dorm.

He sat down on his bed, his things tucked away where they would be safe and opened to the first chapter. He spent ten minutes reading over the concept of keeping people from delving into your mind, then an additional ten thinking about how that was possible.

The rest of the first chapter talked about exercises that could be done to clear one’s mind, but Harry felt bored, tired and he slipped off still half sitting upright.

Magis appeared beside the heir and slipped his glasses off his face, moved the book to the bedside table and pulled the blanket over him.

“Sweet dreams, little one,” she whispered before vanishing again.

*

The majority of the hype that brought along winning the first task died down as new rumors were passed through the halls. The Gryffindor’s decided that Harry was back in their good graces with his win, but Harry was certainly pissed off at them. He was accepted back into the Pride without hesitation.

There were very few in Gryffindor that he trusted anymore. The twins he trusted as far as he could throw them with certain things. He always kept an eye on them, but when he needed someone to trust, he found that they were there for him when he didn’t expect it. Hermione…Harry was finding it difficult to know what to do with her.

It had been three days since he told his godfather and Draco what the Horntail had told him. Harry was eager to find out when he could do the test but did not want to piss off his godfather so early in the morning.

The talk at the Gryffindor table was always loud; students shouting at one another with the occasional hex thrown around. Harry smiled when he saw the owls swoop in, still finding them beautiful even after going to Hogwarts to three years.

He saw Hedwig in the mix of them.

“Hey, girl,” he said softly as he pet her white head. Harry carefully untied the many things that were wrapped around her leg. “Seems we are both looking better, huh?” He asked. She hooted as she fluffed her feathers. Harry smiled and picked up a piece of bacon for her to eat before she flew off as a reward.

Hedwig delivered two letters and a package with the Gringotts seal on it. Looking around, Harry silently cast a Notice Me Not charm around himself so he could open his mail.

The first was a letter from Severus.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Come to my private office at seven tonight. Don’t be late._

_Severus_

Harry smirked when he looked at the signature that his godfather left. It seemed that Snape had to think about what he was going to sign as: ‘S’ or his name. The ‘S’ was written like the last letter he received, but then seemed to be quickly changed into the potion master's signature. Harry smiled, knowing that it meant something to the both of them.

Harry looked over the second letter, noticing the dirt and grime that was around the letter as well as several wet spots. When he recognized the letter, he nearly dropped it. With shaking hands, Harry opened the dirty letter.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the Shrieking Shack tomorrow night.  
Bring as much food as possible._

_Padfoot_

Then there was a paw print next to his more human signature. Harry quickly folded the letter and shoved it in his robe pocket. He took a deep breath and reached for the package that Gringotts sent him.

Inside where many forms that had statements with numerous numbers on them, making Harry pull his head back and blink many times at the sheer amount of words that could be written on a single piece of parchment.

“Damn,” he muttered as he scanned the paper. The majority of the papers were detailed lists of when his vaults were locked and money was taken out, along with the exact amount of money that was in each account; including other precious artifacts. The vaults that were labeled as **LOCKED** had no information other than who could unlock them and other circumstances that they could be unlocked. Most of these circumstances fell under the **DEATH** category.

However, there was one artifact that was under a **LOCKED** vault, but he could access: Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup. From what Harry could gather, it rested in Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black’s vault that was currently held by Sirius Black since he was a male heir, but since one was in prison and the other was a fugitive, neither could access the vault or sign it over to Harry (as it was stated Sirius would do in his will) or Draco Malfoy (as Bellatrix instructed if she were to die). Yet, since Harry was an heir to Godric Gryffindor and his will (also in agreement with the other Founders) stated that he could receive an artifact from a founder, even if it was not his own by blood, in order to keep it safe from those that would seek to destroy it.

“Fucking loopholes,” Harry muttered as he read the last of the text, rubbing his scar with the other hand. All that was needed to get the Cup was Harry’s blood placed on the parchment, a delivery address, and himself in the exact place and time he would like the order to come in by. Harry wanted the Cup as soon as he could get it so he quickly wrote down the Chamber of Secrets to be delivered today during his free period. He pricked his finger with a simple, light cutting hex and let the blood fall on the proper place. The parchment quickly changed to a simple ‘thank you. Please don’t be late,’ before burning itself on the breakfast table.

Harry put the other things that Gringotts sent him and letters into his bag. Quickly, Harry stood up and made his way over to the twins who were sitting a little down the table from him.

“Can you two help me?” Harry asked from behind them. The two perked up immediately and turned their heads with gleeful smiles on their faces.

“We would love to help you,” they said in unison, moving apart so Harry could squeeze between them. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing bubble around them so no one would overhear them.

“This must be good,” Fred told his counterpart.

“I need to gather as much food as possible by tomorrow and somehow store it,” Harry said quickly, looking back and forth between the two. “Do you know where I can find food and a spell that will help me store it?”

Fed and George did that strange thing that Harry could never fully understand. They seemed to look at each other and know exactly what the other was thinking by eye contact. The conversation between the two only lasted a half minute before they simultaneously looked back at Harry with a grin. Fred pulled one of the red napkins from the table and whispered an incantation.

The napkin slowly got larger and stretched until it was the size of a small pillow case. Fred handed the bag to George, Harry watching as he muttered a spell over the red bag.

“George is making it so you can store as much as you want in it,” Fred explained. His brother finished with the spell and handed it to Harry.

“I am better at the spell than Fred is, but it will wear off in three days,” he gave a shrug and put his wand away.

“Thank you,” Harry said, stuffing the pillow case in his backpack.

“You know the portrait of the fruit?” George asked a moment later as he speared a potato that flicked off the plate and onto another Gryffindor. Harry nodded as George shuffled his food around to get another, “tickle the pear and the door will open to the kitchens,” he finished.

“Ask the house elf’s for anything and they will get it to you in such high amounts you will never starve,” Fred told him, laughing at his brother as another potato flicked itself, this time hitting the same student who was now getting pissed off at George’s cutlery faults. Harry thanked the twins for their help, grabbed his things and made his way over to his history class that he knew he would likely sleep through.

*

The nap, while not unexpected, was nice. He walked down the chamber stairs and dropped his stuff off in the library.

“Hey, Tom?” Harry asked quietly, still unsure if Tom had recovered from Harry using so much magic the day before the task.

“Hello, Harry,” Tom said from next to his diadem. Harry smiled and made his way over to the man that somehow managed to be corporal and live inside his head. “How did the first task go?” Harry smiled and showed him the egg.

“Don’t tell me,” Harry ordered with a smile, “I want to work it out for myself,” Tom chuckled softly, nodding his head. Harry gasped and put his hand in his jean pocket, pulling out the Basilisk scale.

“I forgot to tell you about this,” Harry said, pulling out some of the papers from Gringotts. “I managed to get Hufflepuff’s cup due to legal loopholes,”

“Impossible,” Tom said immediately. Harry rolled his eyes, then launched into the story of how he could get the Cup. Just as Tom was about to open his mouth to express his doubts, a piece of parchment from the Bank brightened and then transfigured itself into a box with a spike at the top. Harry smirked at Tom’s stunned expression as he put his finger to what he assumed was a Blood Lock. The lock hummed and the box fell apart, leaving Helga Hufflepuff’s cup now sitting in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry picked up the Cup and had the same sensation rush through him when he held the diadem. The sense of home and belonging that rushed through him when he held the things that contained Tom’s soul had to mean something; part of it scared him but he found that he accepted this Tom, his Tom, more than he did the one in the diary.

“You continue to amaze me,” Tom said in a reverent, awe-filled tone as he looked at Harry. “You know, there should be wine in that glass,” Tom said, slowly backing away from Harry. Standing near the large desk, Harry watched as Tom sauntered over to one of the back corners of the library and put his hand through a wall. When Tom pulled his hand back, he had a bottle of wine resting in his palm.

Walking back over to Harry, Tom set the bottle down.

“May I use your wand?” he asked. Harry hesitated, remembering that his greatest defense was having it, but slowly passed it to the wizard. A slow, cool wind wrapped its way around Tom, a similar experience happening for the wizard now holding the phoenix core wand as it did for Harry years ago. “Incredible,” he said. Tom pointed Harry’s wand at the bottle, popping the cork. Tom passed Harry’s wand back to him and poured the wine in the Cup.

“I’ve never drank before,” Harry confessed quietly as Tom handed him the cup. Tom smirked with a roll of his eyes.

“I found that this wine was very good when I first came down here,” Tom said as Harry lifted the Cup to his lips. The wine was sweet when Harry drank it. He lowered the Cup and handed it to Tom, saying,

“I like it,” Tom nodded his head after taking his own sip.

They shared the one Cup, then two.

After two, Harry felt warm and loose. Soon, Harry found himself on the couch, next to Tom, snuggling into the others side as Tom sipped at the wine.

“Move for a moment,” Tom said. Harry giggled and flopped to the other side of the couch. “I can’t believe you are that much of a lightweight,” Tom said with a laugh as he filled the Cup a third time.

“I am not a lightweight,” Harry said from the couch, missing Tom’s heat.

“You had one serving and you are a giggling mess,” Tom said in a way that made Harry know he was smiling on the inside as much as his cheeks were.

“For your information, I had _two,”_

“And I shared with you, making it _one,”_ Tom emphasized the number as Harry did. “You are going to be late for class,” Tom said, looking outside the Chamber door.

“No way in _hell_ am I going to McGonagall’s class even _slightly_ impaired,” Harry stated, sitting up and looking at Tom with a dopey grin. “She would kill me, Voldemort wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Harry held his hand out, gesturing for Tom to hand him the Cup of Hufflepuff. Tom handed it to him, not expecting Harry to drink more than he did the last two cups.

“Is it alright to assume that you are no longer going to class?” Tom asked Harry when he took the Cup back. Harry nodded with a hum, resting his head on Tom’s stomach. Tom laughed quietly, careful not to jostle the head that was resting on his stomach.

“The only thing I’ve got to do today is talk to Severus,” Harry spoke to him. “At seven and it is early. Which may say something, but whatever,” Harry rambled. Tom ran his hand through Harry’s head, making the boy push his head into his hand deeper and rumble. Tom shook his own head, taking another drink of wine.

“Harry, stand up for me,” Tom asked of him. Harry opened his eyes and stood, slightly swaying, but not in any danger of falling. He watched with interest as Tom picked up the diadem and walked in front of him. “Typically, one kneels,” Harry giggled and got down on one knee, looking up at the dark eyed boy. Carefully, Tom set the diadem down on Harry’s head.

“Does this make me your princess?” Harry asked with a giggle. Tom laughed brightly and pulled Harry to stand, holding him steady when Harry shook a bit.

“You are never living that down,” Harry laughed, his head a bit heavier with the diadem resting on his black locks. “Oh!” Harry exclaimed excitedly, “I need a sword,” A clang on the table made them both turn their heads.

On the table, next to an empty bottle of wine, was the Sword of Gryffindor.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Harry giggled to a shocked Tom. Harry skipped over to the Sword and took it in his hands.

“Please kneel,” Harry requested when he stood in front of Tom. In Harry’s tipsy stupor, he didn’t realize that the sword could kill Tom, the Cup, the Diadem and the Horcrux that was encased in Harry’s soul, but Tom did. After a slight moment of hesitation, one much like when Harry waited to pass his wand Tom; Tom kneeled.

Harry drew the sword and laid the flat part down on Tom’s right shoulder.

“I doth thee, Sir Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he moved the sword until it hovered over Tom’s head, then onto his left shoulder, “Knight of Slytherin,” Harry dropped the sword to his side and pulled Tom up quickly resting against his chest. “Now all we need is the dragon,” Harry muttered. Tom laughed quietly, slipping the sword from Harry’s grasp and slowly dancing over to the table to rest it back down.

“I believe that you already did that, princess,”

“You know nothing,” Harry said, looking up at Tom with a grin that the knight couldn’t distinguish. “Teach me how to dance,” Harry said quietly. Tom rolled his eyes, but reached into Harry’s pocket for his wand and pointed it at a random spot in the room. He waved his wand and the library shifted, the carpet moving, then slow music coming through.

“Alright, left arm on my shoulder, right arm in my hand, now, follow me,” Tom slowly moved Harry around the Chamber library, picking up speed until Harry got the movements down in his tipsy stupor.

*

Harry felt his arm being shaken into wakefulness.

“Princess, it’s time to wake up,” he heard. Harry rolled over onto his other side. “You told me you have an appointment with Severus in a half hour,”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly, sitting up on the bed. He looked down at the green sheets in shock. “How did I get here?”

“You danced with me until you fell asleep,” Tom said, his head resting on one hand. “As my duty as a knight, I took you to bed,” he smirked up at Harry. “After all, a princess needs their beauty sleep,” Harry sighed, blushing in embarrassment and hung his head. Tom laughed, stepping from the warm sheets and duvet to stand and help Harry. “Come on, you missed all but one class that I know you slept through,” Harry giggled again.

“I did not sleep through four hours of class,” Harry said as he ran his wand over his clothes, straightening them out.

“You didn’t,” Tom agreed, “you spent an hour and a half drinking, then an additional hour and a half learning how to dance. Then I taught you how to dance,” Tom said, stepping into Harry’s space and slowly putting his hand on the back of his hip, taking his hand and dancing slowly out of the room.

“Charmer,” Harry said quietly, no longer trying to fight the blush.

“One of my more redeeming qualities,” Tom said, slowly leaning in. Harry’s eyes slowly closed his eyes, their faces connected through their lips. The kiss was softer than either of them expected. Once again, the sense of warm, rightness and home, swept into Harry. When Tom and Harry broke the kiss, Tom was grinning widely, a beautiful feature on his face that seemed to shine with a dark elegance. “Run along now, princess,” Harry pulled away from Tom’s embrace to smack his arm. Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and began walking away from Tom who was already fading.

*

“Glad you could make it here, Mr. Potter,” Snape said, clearly frustrated about something.

“Thank you for doing this,” Harry said, happy regardless of Snape’s attitude. There would be no way that he would miss a potions class. Not only would Snape kill him like McGonagall, but he would do it very painfully. Harry was glad he didn’t have his class today. Draco was sitting at his usual spot, chair rocking back with his boots on the table. Snape took a deep breath and sighed slowly.

“My apologies, Harry,” he said as he walked to his desk and picked up a vial, “a Ravenclaw blew up one of my classes and it had to be quarantined,”

“If you want to do this later, we can,” Harry said slowly. Snape waved his hand, grabbing a sheet of grey parchment.

“This has already been charmed to show the results of drinking this,” he said, holding up the potion. “Here,” Harry took the potion that would confirm what the dragon told him in the First Task. Preparing himself, Harry tipped back the liquid and drank.

It burned his throat on the way down. He gave a full body shudder, shaking his head and making a face as he lowered the vial.

“One of the fouler ones, I’ll admit,” he heard Severus say as Harry grit his teeth to keep the potion down. Harry nodded his head, slowly moving to sit down at the nearest desk. “In a minute, I will need your blood for the test,” he heard Snape say from above him. Harry flopped his one hand on the table, veins up so Severus could cut him and take the amount of blood that was needed for the test. Draco laughed at Harry’s pain; Harry shot a sharp, silent stinging hex at the blond.

“Hey!” He shouted, no doubt looking to their shared godfather for some form of punishment.

“Enough the both of you,” Snape growled, Harry feeling that it was more directed at the Slytherin rather than himself. He felt a hand on his own, then a knife on his wrist. Harry only tensed when the blade cut into his skin, then heard Snape muttering a healing spell to knit the flesh back together.

It took five minutes for the test to make a result and an equal time for the potion to stop having its painful effects. When he felt that he could open his mouth without fearing he would vomit, Harry looked up at the small grey parchment.

_Drakonas hatchling_

“Wonderful,” he said to the shocked Slytherin’s, “it has confirmed what we already know,” Harry nodded his head and tapped on the table.

“Do you have someplace to…hatch?” Snape asked slowly, his eyes glazed over in a way that suggested that he would never think himself having to say those exact words.

“I am preparing the Chamber of Secrets for my…hatching,” he said, using Severus’ word. “The Horntail said that I would hatch on New Year’s Eve so I will be heading down there on the night of the thirtieth, just in case,” Severus nodded slowly.

“I will brew you pain and nutrient potions to aid in the recovery,”

“Thank you,” Harry said to his professor and godfather. Harry yawned, stretched and felt his arm twinge. “Oh shit!” He gasped standing up and looking down at his arm. “I have to go to Madam Pomfrey before she kills me,” Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and rushed over to his godfather quickly.

He hugged Severus, quickly, but tight.

“Thank you for the test, I really appreciate it,” Harry said as he rushed out of the room. Harry then climbed all of the stairs in Hogwarts. By the time he got to the door, he was panting harshly and stumbling in.

“Mr. Potter,” he heard. “What are you doing?” Madam Pomfrey asked him, a hand on his back.

“Arm…checkup,” he gasped.

“You didn’t have to run, dear boy,” she reprimanded as she moved him to a bed. “Catch your breath,” she ordered as she rolled his sleeve up and inspected the wound that Harry knew was no longer there. “You seem to be healing just fine, Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said to him as she waved her wand. “Have you been drinking, Mr. Potter?”

Harry’s breathing stopped completely.

“Okay, it was two cups of wine, and I didn’t do anything stupid,” Madam Pomfrey slowly inhaled and exhaled.

“Wherever you got alcohol, do not give it to others,” she said, Harry nodding his head furiously. “You didn’t come to me with a broken liver so I am going to let this one go, Mr. Potter,”

“Thank you so much,” Harry said.

“You are free to go, Mr. Potter, but no more drinking,” she ordered as she walked away from him.

“Promise,” Harry said, standing and slowly making his way back to the Gryffindor dorms. Harry popped his things down at one of the tables, beginning on his homework and readings for what he missed in class. Most of his work was already complete since he was now studying more than he ever had before, but he still needed to do some work. About an hour into his work, Harry heard his name being called.

He looked up and saw that Ron was rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture.

“Harry,” he started, much to Harry’s anger.

“What?” Harry asked, looking back down at his notes to help him write his essay.

“I’m sorry,” Ron said. Harry hummed and wrote down a sentence. “We good?” Ron asked. Harry barked out a laugh then looked up at his former friend.

“No, no we are not good,” Harry said, a cruel smile on his face, “You abandoned me, along with the majority of this house when my name came out of that damn goblet,”

“I thought you did it for-“

“For what?” Harry shouted, standing and slamming his hands on the table. “Fame? Money? Power? I have all of those without needing this damn Tournament over my head. I told you that I was happy to sit something out, to see it play out from the sidelines and not have to deal with nearly dying,”

“I didn’t think it would be that bad,” Ron confessed.

“Ron, people die in this game! Dumbledore told us that. He may neglect to tell me, as well as the whole school, many things, but he _explicitly_ told us that people can die, have died and very well could die!” Harry growled as he sat back down and composed himself. “The first task was _dragons,_ who knows what the others will be?” Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at his almost complete Charms essay.  

“Why are you hanging out with Malfoy? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Ron said, his face becoming angry. Harry was shocked for a moment but recovered.

“Are you really that shallow?” Harry counter questioned.

“He has been a git to you for three years,”

“And you cast me aside like a broken toy the moment I did something that you didn’t like, despite three years of friendship,” Harry said coldly. “Draco grew up, unlike you, and I accepted his friendship. He apologized, helped me and proved that he was a better friend than you were,”

“He’s a Slytherin,”

“How can you be so pathetically childish?” Harry asked, debating if he should stand again. He noticed that most of the house, as well as a tabby cat, were watching their argument. Harry steeled himself and raised his voice so that all would hear but not come off as shouting. “I have a news flash for you,” he started with a feral grin, “the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin originally,” he ignored the gasps. “I saw the way Draco acted towards you and others and got a bad impression of the house that carried over for three years. But I grew up and saw past a childish mistake that could ruin people. The House wars that Hogwarts goes through is ridicules, immature and fuels the fire that Voldemort is trying to start up again,” Harry told mainly Ron, but the other Gryffindor’s as well. “I grew up, will you?” Harry asked. He glared at Ron for another moment then picked up the quill and began to write the rest of his essay, ignoring when Ron scurried away.

The other Gryffindor’s quickly filed out of the Common Room, each of them having much to think about. The cat was the last to leave the Common Room. She lounged on one of the chairs that was closest to the heat of the fire, tail flicking occasionally as it observed the peace of the room that was rare in the Gryffindor House.

Harry finished up the last part of his final essay and packed his bag. He stretched, popping his back and looked at the tabby that was looking back at him.

“Goodnight, Professor,” Harry said, getting a simple meow that could mean so many things since his mini outburst. He smiled, hoping that it meant goodnight, going back to the beds and taking a quick shower.

Tomorrow would probably bring a whole new set of challenges on top of having to sneak out and find Sirius. He sighed and fell asleep quickly.

*

 _Dancing and a Ball, wonderful. This means I have to find a date. Fuck me._ Harry, along with many others, were shocked as McGonagall explained that they would all be having lessons on how to dance. _I wonder how Snape is doing._ Harry laughed, interrupting McGonagall. _Shit._ She didn’t say anything about missing her class yesterday as she lectured. Harry was beyond thankful for not being publicly humiliated in front of the others.

“Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind,” _Fuck me,_ he thought as he stood, knowing that failing to comply would be his doom. Harry, ignoring the snickers of some of the Ravenclaw class, walked down to where his Head was standing. _Hopefully, Tom’s lessons stuck,_ he thought as he took his professor in the proper dance stance.

The music slowly played and Harry lead his professor carefully into the classic Waltz.

“May I ask who taught you how to dance, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked as they waltzed around the dance floor. “I somehow doubt it was those muggles I told Albus not to send you too,” Harry froze for a moment, losing the beat, but quickly picked it up again, deciding to ponder on that later.

“Do you really want the truth?” Harry asked her. This time it was McGonagall that froze.

“You’re father once asked me that question, so I will give you the same answer that I gave him, no,” Harry grinned at his dance partner.

“I hope you were taking notes, students,” McGonagall said as she stopped dancing. “Everyone find a partner,” Harry looked around, dodging the girls that immediately came to him, hoping that he would take them to the dance. Harry spotted Luna Lovegood sitting on the benches, watching as others found partners. Harry smiled and walked over to the blonde that helped him.

He bowed and held his hand out to her.

“Would you honor me with this dance?” The smile that Luna had was brilliant. She took his hand and assumed the dance position. As they practiced dancing to the music, Harry asked her a question, “why are you in this class?”

“Oh, I and some other students were placed in this class because other students were having a harder time,” she explained. Harry slowly lead her around the dancefloor.

“I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for showing me the Room,” Harry told her as he avoided the clumsier Gryffindor’s.

“It was nothing, really,” Luna assured him. Harry smiled kindly at her.

“It means a lot to me,”

“So, you found what you lost?” Luna asked him. Harry nodded his head. “That is good, he was very lonely,”

“How do you know these things?” Harry asked, still shocked that Luna seemed to somehow know everything.

“Oh, I can’t tell you until my own inheritance,” she said with a smile, “but it gives me things that others don’t have,”

“Like what?” Harry questioned.

“I can’t tell you that,” she said with a sad smile. Harry nodded his head, accepting that some things were better left to the unknown.

“Well,” Harry offered, “if you ever want to talk or for me to listen, I can do that for you,” Luna smiled brightly again.

“That would be very kind of you,” Luna grinned. As the music ended, Harry gave a bow as Luna curtsied.

“Luna?” Harry asked as McGonagall shouted at other students to pair with others that would not make a joke out of the dance, “would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?” Luna smiled brightly.

“I would be honored to go with you,”

“Again!” McGonagall shouted and the music began to play again.

*

After his last class, Harry waited until the students made their way back to their respective dorms or study places as Harry made his way over to the kitchen. The large fruit basket painting had one pear laying on its side. Harry hesitantly reached up and tickled the pear as instructed. The pear wiggled and then the door swung open like a dorm portrait.

Inside were many house elf’s that all gazed at him, then rushed over.

“Harry Potter, sir,” He heard one elf. Harry smiled as he watched Dobby approach him the closest. “What is you be needing?” Harry pulled out the red case that the twins charmed for him.

“Could you fill this up with as much food that you are not using that is still fresh? I need it to somehow be preserved, by a simple spell,” The elves took the bag, then scurried away.

“What is wrong, Harry Potter, sir?” Dobby asked nervously.

“My other godfather is probably sick and starving, so I am trying to bring him as much food as possible.”

“Harry Potter is a kind, noble wizard,” Dobby said. Harry shrugged his shoulder, surprised that the elves came back so quickly, holding up the sack that had a small bulge.

“Many days worth of food in there, sir wizard,” one elf said. Harry thanked them all and made his way out of the kitchen, then to the Room of Requirement, thinking about warm coats and blankets as he paced in front of the blank wall.

A smaller door appeared and Harry quickly slipped inside. He set down the sack carefully, peering in and seeing numerous jar-like spells holding the food in place. Harry smiled as he took several folded blankets and coats that he hoped would fit his godfather, shoving them into the bag.

Harry checked the Map quickly, dawned on the cloak, and made his way out Hogwarts.

*

He met a skinny-looking dog as he neared Hogsmeade. Harry pet Sirius’ head gently then followed his godfather as he trotted to where he was hiding.

Harry spent fifteen minutes climbing the slick rocks in the cold with the wind blowing in his face to get to where Sirius was hiding.

“I have to admit that this is quite hidden,” Harry said as he stepped into the cave that Sirius drew him in. Harry pulled out several blankets out of the bag and tossed them to Sirius. His godfather was looking haunting, his hair oily, dirty and seemed to be falling out in certain places.

“Who taught you how to do that?” Sirius asked, watching with hungry eyes as he put on one of the heavier jackets.

“The twins,” Harry explained, pulling a large loaf of bread from the basket then several magical jars of sliced ham. “The bag is yours,” Sirius ate the food like the starving man he was.

“You look better,” Sirius said between bites of food.

“Severus has been helping me with the Tournament,” Harry said casually, knowing that he was going to have a fight on his hand.

“That greasy git,” Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his godfather to sit back down and eat.

“He is my other godfather, the one my mother chose,” Whatever color was in his godfather’s face drained.

“He is a-“

“Please stop,” Harry said, pleading with his godfather. “Severus has been helping me,”

“He called your mother a mudblood,”

“And she apologized for forfeiting her friendship with him after that,” Harry said carefully. “I don’t know what happened between the Marauders and Severus, but it is time for all of us to grow up, put aside childish fights,” Harry sighed, promoting his godfather to eat.

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you,” Harry told him. “I never knew my parents, so their absence is slight against what it must be for you. You had your friends from school, a bond that was lost due to a betrayal, then being sent away with the only happy memories being pulled from you.” Harry looked his godfather in the eye carefully, pleading. “Please, leave that part behind and help me help you move on,”

Sirius sat back slowly, his eyes closed as he shivered in the cold even with the three blankets and two coats Harry found for him.

“Is there anywhere that you can go? Someplace hidden and safe?” Harry asked him. Sirius slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

“It’ll be dangerous and you will have to learn how to apparate,” Harry laughed.

“I already know how,”

“How did you learn?” Sirius asked, shocked at his godson.

“Draco Malfoy told me of a book. I took it and practiced in the Chamber of Secrets,”

“Impossible,” Sirius scoffed, then raised a flask of pumpkin juice to his lips. When he pulled it away, he said, “you would have to speak Parseltongue,”

“I do,” Harry smirked. “It is how I got past the first task,” When Sirius couldn’t speak at his godson’s bluntness, Harry stood up. “Where can you go?”

“I’ll have to go to Gringotts first, to unlock the warding on the house,” Harry nodded.

“Can we go now?” Sirius looked at the food, but nodded. He and Harry packed the red sack with the food and clothing. “It will take some time to re-ward the place and set it to my blood, leave it,” Harry left the bag.

“Where is Buckbeak?” Harry asked as they walked to the entrance of the cave.

“He is out hunting in the forest, probably stop by to see Hagrid, who knows?” Sirius shrugged and shifted into his dog form. He parked at Harry. Harry crouched down and hugged his godfather’s dog neck to his chest and apparated.

A jarring experience lead them to Diagon Ally. The two of them walked briskly to the bank, seeing very few in the streets, mostly people closing up shop. Harry walked into the Bank and strode to Ragnok.

“Mr. Potter, a surprise,” the goblin said with a toothy grin. Harry bowed his head in respect to the goblin.

“I am here to see a house re-warded and relinquished to my godfather, Rognok.” Ragnok smiled.

“This way, Mr. Potter,” Ragnok waved the two of them to the usual room.

“Is it true that when a wizard dies, their will comes to you immediately?” Harry asked, ignoring Sirius whining to be pet.

“It is,” Ragnok stated.

“And if a wizard, say, Peter Pettigrew, were to die, his will was released from his vault,”

“That would be correct,”

“And if his will was not released, what are the chances that he would still be dead,”

“Absolutely none,” Ragnok said.

“Then that means, since Pettigrew’s will has not been released, then he is alive. Meaning that Sirius Black is innocent?” Harry stated in a question.

“That is how it works, Mr. Potter,” Ragnok said. Harry finally looked down at Sirius, who’s tail started wagging immediately upon seeing he received attention. Harry nodded and Sirius was standing before the goblin.

“That was rather Slytherin of you,” Sirius commented, taking a seat in the chair next to Harry’s.

“I was to be placed there,” Harry muttered. He turned his attention to the goblin that was far from shocked.

“I would like to re-ward and reclaim Number Twelve, please,” Sirius requested. Ragnok nodded and snapped his finger.

“Please take the fee from my vault as to not cause panic,” Harry asked. Ragnok nodded, handing Sirius a paper and a ritual knife, a blood quill on the side.

“Thank you, pup,” Sirius said as he cut his finger and placed a bloody fingerprint in several different places. Sirius picked up the blood quill and signed in as many places, flinching a bit.

“Would that be all?” Ragnok asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry said, rising right after Sirius. Sirius dropped back into his dog form and trotted after Harry as the young wizard left the Bank. He grabbed onto his godfather tightly and apparated back to the cave.

Sirius, still as a dog, trotted into the cave. Harry raised his wand and began transfiguring rocks into a mattress that would keep his godfather from getting cold. Harry was pulled into a hug when he turned around.

“You have no idea what this means to me,” Sirius said, “You have your mother’s kindness, pup,” he said. “I, as well as many others, could learn a lot from you,” Harry grinned up at his godfather.

“Please stay safe until you can go home, Sirius,” Harry pleaded. “I can’t lose you,” He hugged his godfather tighter. “I can’t lose you too, please stay safe, don’t let this be in vain” Harry muttered to him. The gaunt man hugged his godson as tight as Harry was, as if they were both holding onto something that would be cruelly torn from the both of them.

“I’ll stay safe for you, pup,”

“And Remus,” Harry added. “He needs you as much, if not more, than I do,” Harry said.

“And Remus,” Harry nodded his head. He stepped back from the hug and slowly walked back to the school.

When he got back to the castle, he could feel himself warming up. There was still time that students could be walking around, but the amount of them was small.

“Harry,” he heard from behind him. Harry smiled and saw that Draco was standing against a stone wall. “Don’t move,” Draco pointed his wand at Harry, who froze. “Good, pay me back later,” Draco then walked around the corner without another word. Harry shook his head, content with knowing that sometimes there were things he would not understand about the blond.

*

The school had two more dance lessons before the Yule ball, which fourth years and up were only allowed to attend unless a fourth year invited a third year only to the dance as Harry had done.

Draco ambushed Harry three days before the dance, handing him a large box.

“You will make all the boys and girls cry,” the smirk made Harry apprehensive about what he was about to open. “It isn’t cursed,” Draco said to Harry, rolling his eyes. Harry carefully opened the box and his jaw dropped at the black and shimmery green dress robes that Draco got him.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry said.

“Thank you, you are the best, I would be lost without you,” Draco suggested.

“This means more than you know to me,” Harry told him. Draco rolled his eyes again.

“They’re just dress robes,” _not to me,_ Harry thought.

“Thank you,” Harry said. Draco laughed at him and began to walk away.

“Thank me when the night is over and you have people drooling over your arse,” Harry laughed loudly, hearing Draco do the same as he walked away.

*

There as only an hour before the dance and everyone who was going had either gotten ready, were getting ready, or in a panic. Harry could hear them from outside the seventh floor, freaking out about simple things. He was in the Room of Requirement, dressing for the dance before he picked up Luna.

The dress robes on him fit perfectly, feeling like a second skin. It was not flashy or peacock like that Draco could be known for wearing, but simple, not peasant like: alluring. He had to admit, his ass did look good in it when he inspected it.

“Tom, may I have a dance?” He asked. Harry heard a slow waltz pick up and a gasp from behind him.

“Princess,” Tom whispered in awe, looking Harry over, “you look beautiful,” Tom bowed and took Harry’s hand, slowly waltzing around the room. “Who is the lucky girl?” He asked, eyes flashing with jealousy.

“Luna Lovegood, third year from Ravenclaw,” Harry told him. “She is the one responsible for introducing us,” Harry said.

“I will have to thank her, then,” Tom said as he spun Harry around, making him laugh.

“I think seeing the sight of you two is thanks enough,” Luna said, somehow sneaking in. Tom and Harry stopped dancing but made their way over to the blonde girl dressed in a beautiful blue gown.

“You look beautiful, Luna,” Harry said. Tom bowed to her and took her hand, kissing it. Luna rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“Thank you, Tom,” the two laughing at his expression.

“I learned to stop asking,” Harry said to his knight.

“Please take care of Harry,” Tom said with a bow of his head.

“Of course,” Luna smiled as Tom gave Harry a kiss on his scar then faded away. “He will return soon, now, let us be off,” Harry smiled and took Luna in his arm and lead her down to the Ball.

*

All eyes were on the two of them and Hermione who looked beautiful. Ron was sulking and glaring in the corner from what Harry could see. The four champions danced elegantly and with perfection. Harry could see that McGonagall was beaming with pride, even Severus had an expression of pride on his face that was normally masked.

After the first dance, others joined the circle. Harry and Luna both gasped at seeing who the twins were with.

Fred was dancing with Draco Malfoy and George was dancing with an elegant Pansy Parkinson. The four of them were dancing near each other, seeming to be engaged in a friendly battle of wit and sarcasm that neither couple would give up.

“I would have never seen that coming,” Harry said, resuming the dancing.

“I did,”

“Well, I could have told you that,” Harry and Luna both shared a laugh.

The two eventually joined up with the Gryffindor/Slytherin quad and ended up dancing, drinking and talking for the entire dance. Harry thanked Draco for the dress robes, Draco thanking Harry for making Fred lose a bet, somehow. The six of them ended up partying until they were kicked out by a happy, but tired looking McGonagall.

The twins were escorting their Slytherin dates back to their dorms while Harry did the same with Luna. When Harry stood at the Ravenclaw portrait, she asked him,

“Does this make us friends?” Harry was too stunned by the question to answer the dreamy girl. “I’ve never had one before,” she confessed. Harry snapped out of his stupor and nodded.

“Of course, this makes us friends, we were friends before the dance,”

“Alright,” Luna said with a soft smile. “Good night, Harry,” Luna yawned. “It was a fun night,” she yawned again. Harry ignored the password to make sure she got back inside alright before he made his way back to his own dorm.

“Harry,” Harry turned quickly and saw that Cedric was around one of the walls. Harry walked over to him.

“Meet me in the prefect's bathroom in an hour, the one on the fourth floor.” He said, looking around in a paranoid way. “It’s about the second task,” Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded. The two quietly parted ways.

Harry changed out of his dress robes, folding them neatly and putting them in his trunk with care. Many of the other Gryffindor’s were drinking in the Common Room. Harry knew they would be slaughtered by McGonagall if she caught them, and judging by the lack of movement, they would be caught.

At the ten-minute mark, Harry picked himself out of bed, grabbed his wand and snuck out of the dorm. He avoided the teachers without the use of his cloak or the map, trying to learn to detect when others are around before he used something else to aid him.

Getting to the fourth-floor bathroom was easy.

Harry was surprised to see that the large bathtub was filled, bubbles surrounding the surface of the water and Cedric soaking.

“It’s a mermaid egg,” Cedric explained looking at the gold egg he rescued. “You can’t hear what they say above water. Strip and let’s listen,” Harry hesitated for a moment but began taking off his light robes, putting them aside. He stepped into the warm water with only his underwear on.

“Come here,” Cedric said, grabbing the egg. He put the egg underwater. Harry and Cedric took a deep breath at the same time and submerged themselves under the soapy water.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_.

 

Harry and Cedric both pulled their heads out of the water, pushing their hair away from their eyes.

“So, the mermaids steal something,” Harry began,

“And we have one hour to find it,” Cedric continued,

“If we don’t it is lost,” Harry concluded. _You will survive in the deepest waters,_ he remembered the Horntail saying. _Seems I already have my advantage,_ he thought. “So we have to find a way to survive under the Black Lake for an hour, a fast way to swim, and a –“

Harry’s rambling was cut off by a kiss that was not from Tom. His shock at Cedric kissing him made the Hufflepuff push harder against Harry. Harry snapped out of it, pushing him away and swimming back.

“Harry-I shouldn’t have,”

“No, it's me,” Harry said, his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound at the stinging that coursed through his body. “I, I have to go,” Harry rushed out of the pool and threw on his clothes quickly, not hearing Cedric apologizing. Harry rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could, making his way up to the Gryffindor tower, not caring if he got caught.

He was yanked into a classroom, pinned against the wall and kissed harshly.

These lips, while more demanding than the first time, were familiar and felt like peace and home. Harry moaned into them, opening his lips for Tom to explore with his tongue. Tom took the opportunity to claim and pillage Harry’s mouth, sweeping against his lips, then dancing with his tongue in a way that left Harry whining.

“You are mine,” Tom said, apparently satisfied with his conquering of Harry’s mouth.

Harry breathed gently against tom’s chest, feeling sleepy against the man who was with him.

“Let’s get you to bed, princess,” Tom said. Harry yawned against the Slytherin, giving a tired nod. Harry walked up to the tower, not caring about who might see Tom, knowing that he would just vanish and Harry would be given a detention for being out past hours. Harry made his way to his bed, stripping from his clothes into his pajamas, seeing that his dorm mates were comatose from alcohol, not seeing the look Tom gave his back.

Harry lifted the covers for Tom to snuggle under. Tom took off his tie, then robes, followed by his shirt and pants.

“And I didn’t even have to say please,” Harry mumbled into his chest.

“Cheeky brat,” Tom said, running his hands through the dark hair. “Sleep now, princess,” Harry opened his eyes once more, leaned forward and kissed Tom gently, then fell asleep with his head against his knight’s chest. Tom admired the boy against him, then fell into the first sleep he had in the closest thing to a body in what felt like centuries.

Both surrounded by the other their souls yearned for, finally finding a peace that had been long awaited.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one. Tell me how you feel!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and everything else. I keep getting more and more surprised when I look at the numbers this is getting! Enjoy this one!

It was Yule and Harry was peacefully alone. He managed to sleep in for an extra hour, then laid in bed for two to practice Occlumency. He had no idea if he was doing it right, he was just hoping that he was doing it correctly. Harry pulled himself out of bed and ventured down to the Chamber, careful of teachers that would be patrolling for him.

Harry walked over to the Basilisk venom and pulled his wand out. He found a charm in one of the books that rested in an unused part of the library that was mostly on decorating things. He found it a light read, but interesting for if he survived the war. Harry tapped the large jar, muttering the incantation and watched as a dark green bow wrapped its way around the lid of the jar. Harry smiled and then spelled it so it would go to Snape’s office.

Over the last Hogsmeade trip, where he could visit Sirius without looking overly suspicious, Harry got Draco silver pocket watch with a moving dragon that would heat up if the dragon sensed danger. He got the twins a book on pranks that he knew they would use. There was a note on the inside cover telling them that if they were to prank him, Harry would retaliate. He got Luna a Ravenclaw scarf that was charmed to lengthen until she felt sufficiently warm, then heat to keep her from getting even a bit cold. In the same store, he got Dobby many pairs of socks and gloves that did things if they got dirty.

As he sent off the gift to Severus, he called out for Tom.

“Happy Yule,” Harry said with a smile. Tom returned the smile, then kissed Harry softly.

“I don’t think I have ever had a truly happy one, princess,” Tom grinned, slowly dancing with Harry.

“Then I am glad to share the first one with you,” Harry said as Tom danced with him. “At some point today, I am going to have to make myself known,”

“I will still be with you, princess,” Harry groaned, dropping his head to Tom’s chest being slightly shaken as Tom laughed.

“I am never drinking with you again,”

“I somehow doubt that,” Tom said with a smug looking grin.

The two of them danced for an hour, then simply cuddled on the couch, Harry dozing as Tom read one of the books, using Harry’s wand to summon whichever book he wanted with ease.

“Harry, you have to make your presence known,” Harry moaned, snuggling deeper into Tom’s chest. Tom rolled his eyes and began to move to prompt Harry to get up. “You don’t want Dumbledore kidnapping you,” Harry leaped up from the couch.

“Alright, I’m going,” Harry muttered.

“Don’t pout,” Tom said, picking Harry’s chin up, putting a kiss on his lips gently and with practiced ease.

“I am not pouting,” Harry protested. Tom nodded his head, moving his lips up to Harry’s scar and kissed it once more.

“Run along, princess,” Harry’s lip picked up only briefly as he watched Tom vanish. Harry walked out of the Chamber and to the Great Hall to prove that he was not dead or missing or whatever crazy thing people might come up with.

*

Winter break had officially kicked off after the Yule ball. Many of the third years and below left the castle the day that they could unless a third year was asked to the dance. After the Ball, many of the students went back to their houses to spend the holiday. Ron and Hermione left, as did the Twins and Luna, leaving the Gryffindor house to the heir.

Harry took a deep breath as he made his way down to his godfather’s private potion room.

He could feel his body getting tense. It felt like the calm before a storm, where a person could feel the tension in the air, taste the ozone of a power no muggle or wizard could ever contain. He could feel that the storm was coming. Unlike some people that hid during storms, Harry was always one that was in awe of them. He was nervous about this storm, but at the same time, eager for it to come to him.

Harry knocked twice on the door. When the door opened, knowing that Snape probably used magic to open it rather than get up from his desk.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Severus asked. Harry nodded his head, sitting down at his usual seat he occupied. Severus stood and walked over to Harry, the jar of Basilisk venom cradled in his hands. “Where did you get this?” He asked, setting the jar in front of Harry.

“In the chamber,” Harry told him. “Dobby, my house elf, made me the combat robes from the skin of the creature,”

“Why would you give me something like this?” Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

“It was Yule and I got you a gift,” Harry turned his head to the side and gave a small smile. “You do know how Yule works, right?”

“Of course, I know how the Yule Celebration works,” Severus snapped, but gave the boy a small nod. “Thank you, Harry,” Harry gave his godfather a bright smile. “I will be sure to summon your elf to give him the potions while you are in the Chamber,” Severus said in his lecture voice. “Every time you are human, take each potion every hour on the hour. If you need help at any point,” he said, looking back at Harry, who was now standing, “please summon your elf to get me,”

Severus did something that Harry didn’t expect.

He was pulled into a hug.

Harry was stunned for a long moment, but returned it, getting squeezed harder as a result.

“Thank you for your gift, Harry,” Severus thanked again. He pulled Harry away from his embrace and reached into his pocket. “This is a portkey to Spinners End, my home,” He explained, handing Harry a small leather bracelet. “The house is warded to accept you. Use it whenever you need to get away from the mutt,” Harry smirked. “Or if you ever need silence,” Harry wrapped the portkey around his arm and thought for a moment.

“What if I just want to see you?” He asked, looking at his godfather. Severus hesitated for a moment, then smiled, something rare and to Harry, a gift in itself.

“I would be honored if you used it to visit me,” Harry gave his godfather another hug, this one quicker, then backed away.

“I better go before I get caught by someone,” he said.

“Don’t die, brat,” Severus said as Harry walked out of the door, making the boy smile. He closed the door and began his walk down the Chamber.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was going to need or do when he ‘hatched.’ The mama dragon told him that he was going to fly off to try and find his mate, but Harry didn’t know if he would be able to get out of Hogwarts as a dragon.

“Magis?” Harry asked as he transfigured some rocks into a mattress for him to sleep on, no way risking the value of Salazar’s library for the bed. “When I change, can you make sure I find a way out?” The school seemed to hum within him, a warm energy traveling through his body.

He nodded, yawning as he was overtaken by tiredness. Harry removed his glasses, portkey and put a protective bubble around them, not sure how big he would be if he hatched. Carefully, Harry pushed his wand into the floating blue bubble, then Oghma.

He curled up in a ball and quickly fell asleep.

*

Harry groaned in pain when he felt like his bones were popping into place in a painful way. He panted as he sat up, trying to remove his shirt. Getting the shirt off his body proved to be difficult. Raising his arms felt like they were being stretched in the wrong ways somehow. He tossed the shirt to the side, groaning as he began to remove his pants and underwear.

Naked, Harry began the process of birth again.

His back popped suddenly, making him cry out in pain. His neck felt like it was stretching, the skin being pulled taught and changing somehow. His arms shifted down so he was resting on his hands and knees. He felt his body lengthen again. Harry had his eyes shut, tears silently running down his cheeks as he felt _bones_ grow inside his body, then snap into place.

The next crack that sounded in his body felt euphoric.

Like everything just fell into place.

He breathed slowly, trying to reduce the pain through breathing. His throat felt longer and he could smell the Chamber. Carefully, Harry opened his eyes.

Everything was so much more intense. He could see colors on a completely different spectrum than his human eyes could. Every color was more intense, yet he could see into the darkness with ease. His depth perception was now at an uncanny level. Tiny cracks, to the bones in the anti-chamber were now able to be seen from where Harry stood. He spared a glance down and saw that he had three black scaled claws instead of fingers, then one that seemed to curl inward like a bird of prey. He still had four limbs, just they were now legs.

Carefully, Harry took a step forward.

On his back legs, he had gained an extra ankle bone, while he lost his elbow on his front set of legs.

 _This is fucking weird,_ he thought as he walked, glad that no one was around to watch him walk, then fall over on his side.

When he fell, he hissed and felt his wings flutter.

That was a strange sensation.

It felt like his back had grown a set of arms that were longer, bigger, but somehow lighter. He rolled over, the claws scraping on the ground leaving shallow marks.

 _Feels like filing a nail,_ he thought. Harry raised his wings when he stood and began to flap his wings.

It was then that he noticed he had a tail. Harry spun around to look at it, faintly feeling like a dog chasing its own tail, then stopped to look at it.

Unlike the tail of the dragons he had seen, his tail was almost feathered rather than snake-like. The scales worked their way down until the last half foot. He looked over to the water that was about ten feet away, curious to see what he looked like.

Instead of thinking, Harry bounded over to the water’s edge, knowing that he probably looked foolish. He skidded to a stop and looked at his reflection.

His neck was about four feet long, body what he could guess was twelve feet. He stretched out his wings and saw that they were about fifteen feet long when extended fully. His tail was about nine feet long, making his whole body about twenty-one feet long. His scales were as black as his hair and eyes as green as the killing curse. Harry noted that he had also grown horns that were about two feet tall, even if they were tilted back. Harry pulled his lips back and saw rows of sharp, white teeth.

He turned, hissing loudly when he heard stone move behind and above him. Harry could see the night sky, the stars twinkling when the clouds passed. The perfect night to fly and not get caught by the Headmaster. Harry caught the scent of home.

It came from where his human mind knew the library was. His instincts took over as he walked with more grace and silence than he did when he thought about how to move. He was drawn to the Cup and the Diadem. They smelled like home, like hoard, like a mate. The scent was dark, rolling off his tongue like thick honey and a free sky ride. He purred as he rubbed his neck on the two objects, pleased when he heard the hum that they gave him when he was human.

“Harry,” A voice behind him made him rear back, careful not to damage his mate’s objects as he hissed at Magis. His body covered the entrance of the library, lips pulled back to show his rows and rows of teeth. “Easy, little dragon,” she said calmly, stepping towards him with grace. Harry hissed again, feeling his tail sweeping around as he protected what was his. “Remember I helped you, little one,” Magis said. Harry lowered his head, fighting off his loyalty to her and to protecting his hoard. When she touched his neck, he relaxed.

He remembered that she was his protector, teacher, and mother like to him. Harry dropped his head and eyes to her feet, almost whining in sorrow at his behavior.

“Hush, little dragon, and listen to me,” she said, rubbing the scales that were near his ear. Harry pulled his head back when the scales turned back to hair and tickled the nerves on his ear. “Listen close, little dragon,” Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Magis.

“You need to go to the Shrieking Shack,” Harry snorted, pulling his head up when he saw smoke. “Your godfather needs you, Harry. From there, follow your _soul.”_ She told him. Magis ran her hand up Harry’s snout, the boy feeling a power unlock itself from his core. “Follow your instincts, your soul, young dragon,” Harry was now standing on all fours and looking up at the hole that Magis made for him. “Go,” she whispered. Harry raced forward, his body doing the work for him.

He was in the air and above the castle before he knew it.

Harry was flying without a broom and it was the most freeing thing he ever felt. Harry turned his wings, gliding on the wind currents to take him to his godfather. He felt the scent of panic coming when he changed his direction. Something was wrong. The scent was off. Harry folding his wings together and flew faster, nothing dimming his senses. He could see the shack, but nothing inside.

Harry pushed himself faster.

His landing was not as smooth as his takeoff. He had to fold his wings in to land as carefully as he could when he neared the rocks. Harry didn’t want to take off the building’s roof, but he could smell something that wasn’t right. Harry whined, a sound that sounded more like a growl as his tail swished anxiously behind him.

 _Need to be human,_ Harry thought desperately. _Need it now!_ He shouted at himself. Harry couldn’t risk being seen by others. He didn’t want to be taken as the other dragons had. _Human. Human. Human. Human. Human. Human. Human!_

Harry felt the bones received faster than they grew. His senses dimmed as he felt like slipping into another skin. He was standing on two legs, human, in a black robe with simple black boots. He rushed inside, defenseless, but ready to kill.

What he saw scared him.

Buckbeak was wrapped around his godfather, who was in his animagus form. The hair was missing in chunks, leaving him shivering and whimpering in the cold. Harry rushed over, ignoring the way to safely approach the Hippogriff, and dropped to his knees.

“Sirius,” he whispered, picking up the dog head and running his hand over the bony brow. He nearly cried when he felt his godfather open his eyes. They were dim and Harry knew he had to do something.

Now.

“Take me to Number Twelve, Sirius,” Harry pleaded. His godfather slowly shifted back into his human form.

“Hold on, pup,” he barely said. Harry hugged his godfather as tight as he could as they apparated to a garden.

His godfather was bleeding from the nose now. Harry rushed to his side, knowing that time was not on theirs. There was a large, horror movie like building in front of him that he could feel the power coming from. He bent down and picked up his godfather’s body, resting it on his back as he dragged the man through the door.

The majority of the house was covered in those sheets. He flicked his hand off one of the couch looking ones and dropped his godfather on it.

He felt the warmth of home behind him. Harry turned, more than ready to kill, but he saw an el.

“Filthy Master Black returns,” the elf muttered. Harry’s anger overtook him and broke several pieces of glass near the elf. Harry felt his hands heating, the power flickering to them and his body feeling more powerful than ever. The locket responded to the power and broke off the elf’s neck, locking itself around Harry’s. Harry calmed momentarily when his godfather moaned.

“Get warm water, food, clothing and all the medical supplies you can,” Harry tucked the locket beneath his black robe. “NOW!” He shouted when the elf failed to move. “I am a Black heir and you will abide by my orders. He is your master! Go!” He shouted, pointing to a random direction. The elf popped away with fear.

Harry didn’t know what to do or what was wrong.

The only thing he knew was that his godfather was dying. Harry frantically looked around, searching for a fireplace. He found it on the other side of the room, near a large clock.

“Hold on,” Harry said, squeezing his godfather’s hand and ran over to where he hoped would be help. Harry reached his hand into a pot of powder and his other hand light with flames that derived from fear of losing Sirius. He willed the fire into the fireplace and tossed the powder in, shouting as clearly as he could,

“Hogwarts! Headmaster’s office,” and jumped into the flames.

Harry didn’t know that he had to be accepted into the Headmaster’s office, that is, if he wasn’t an heir. Harry stepped into the room, seeing that Dumbledore was at his desk, staring at him in astonishment.

“Please, sir,” Harry begged. “I know that we are not on good terms because of the Tournament but _please,”_ Harry was panting in fear, looking back at the fire that burned around his body without pain. “He’s going to die,”

Dumbledore rushed to his aid, casting a look at the phoenix that quickly flew off. Harry jumped back into the flames and rushed to where the elf set the things down.

“Merlin,” Harry heard Dumbledore mutter at the state of Sirius.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Harry said in a rush, looking back and forth between people. “I don’t know what to do,” he said in desperation. Dumbledore was now standing in front of the man, muttering things under his breath as he waved his wand over the shallowly breathing man. Harry backed up, his hands shaking and heart pounding, feeling more helpless than he ever did before.

He felt his hand get cold, like he stuck it in water and looked down to see that his wand was in his hand. _Magis,_ his brain supplied. He then touched his face, feeling that his glasses were no longer resting on his nose, but could see perfectly fine. Harry’s confusion was broken when the fire roared again and Snape walked in, rushing over to Dumbledore, who had changed the couch into a hospital bed.

Snape didn’t say a word as he nodded his head after waving his wand, then grabbed several potions from his bag and putting them down Sirius’ throat, massaging the track to get him to ingest them. Dumbledore waved his wand over the dying man, transfiguring his clothing into warmer, cleaner robes and coats.

Harry could only stand and watch as the two worked together to do as much as possible to ward off Death. He was frozen, eyes only able to dart from one godfather to the other; one in need of healing and the other providing it.

An hour passed before Sirius seemed to sigh in relief, the three others mirroring the calming gesture. Severus was the first to move. He slowly closed up the black case that held the key to Sirius’ health. He looked back at Harry, still moving slowly to his godson.

“He will survive,” Harry breathed a heavy breath and hugged him, not giving a damn about what Dumbledore might say or the embarrassment of the event. Severus hugged him briefly, then broke away from the embrace, nodded to Dumbledore and walked back to the fire that took him to Hogwarts.

Harry was gazing blankly at the floor for a moment, his brain seeming to come to terms that his godfather was not going to die today. He looked up at Dumbledore with a wild look on his face.

“I think I need alcohol,” Harry said. He heard a pop and saw that the elf must have heard the request because one bottle of amber liquid was sitting next to four glasses. Harry walked over and poured two glasses, taking a seat at the table and knocking the drink back.

Harry knew that he should have been affected by the burn of the alcohol down his throat, but with turning into a dragon and his one godfather nearly dying, he ignored the question of how he did not feel the burn that most people probably would.

Harry looked up at his Headmaster when he gave a deep sigh, sitting down across from Harry, taking a slow sip from the scotch, his eyes gazing at Harry. Harry didn’t fill up his glass a second time. There was no way that he was going to embarrass himself by being drunk from one glass of scotch, especially in front of the Headmaster.

“There are many questions I find myself wanting to ask you,” Dumbledore finally said. Harry shrugged, raised his glass and gestured around the room for him to ask. “However, I find myself wanting to apologize for not doing more to remove you from the Tournament,” Harry laughed silently, now reaching for the scotch, pouring himself a half finger, but not drinking it.

“Why didn’t you believe me?” Harry asked, swirling the scotch rather than looking at his teacher. “Not just for the Tournament,” Harry said, now looking at his teacher, “but for the Dursley’s,” Dumbledore and Harry both shared sad smiles. Harry raised the glass to his lips, taking a small sip of the amber liquid. “I never wanted this, you know. I _certainly_ didn’t want the abuse, either,”

“You were never abused, Harry,” Dumbledore said, drinking the last of his own scotch. Harry laughed in a way that was painful to him and for Dumbledore to listen to. In that single laugh, the Headmaster feared that he was gratefully mistaken. Harry looked down at his hands, remembering the agony when Snape ripped the gloves from them. His arms bore the reminder of his self-inflicted pain to relieve the other that he did not want to feel.

“You know nothing,” Harry said, his smile painful, tone filled with hatred as he practically growled at his teacher. “You refused to see what was in front of you to see that I was nothing more than a weapon,” Harry told him.

“Harry-“

“Don’t,” Harry told him, “When I introduced to the Wizarding world, people knew who I was before I did,” Harry lamented, voice no longer malicious. “I didn’t want any of this,” he told Dumbledore, “I want to be known for something that I have done, not what I failed to do: _die,”_ He filled the last word with anger, but quickly relaxed. He sipped the last of the scotch. “You know that this Tournament is a trap, right? That I am to die at the end of it?”

He smiled when his Headmaster stiffened.

“What happened?” Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head, resting it on one hand to look at his godfather who was sleeping on the hospital bed with ease.

“I broke,” Harry stated. “I finally had enough of the lies, deception, and misadventures,” He was now standing, feeling his anger coming back to him. “Last summer, I was beaten down, broken and ready to die.” Harry laughed at Dumbledore’s stunned expression. “If Voldemort waltzed into that _house,”_ he hissed, “I would have done _nothing_ to protect myself. I would have gladly laid down and _died,”_

“Harry, don’t speak like that,” Dumbledore pleaded, standing up, making Harry take a half step back.

“I am tired of being a pawn that, in the grand scheme of things, will _never_ end. This war won’t stop with me or you or Voldemort dead,” Harry shook his head again, feeling like he needed to get out of the house. Harry hissed to the side and made his way to the door, wand in hand as he walked away from the man trying to control him.

“Harry, stop,” Dumbledore ordered. Harry could feel that the man was going to raise his wand and stun him. Harry moved faster, disarming them wizard of his wand silently.

“Back off,” Harry told him, slamming the door closed behind him, feeling the power of the house lock itself. Harry took off running, down the muggle street until he came to a little clearing. He hoped that no one saw him change into his dragon shape and take off into the skies.

Harry flew on autopilot, letting the winds guide him through the night sky. He flew in the clouds, his legs tucked against his body, wings, and tail adjusting to different wind currents that pushed him to wherever he was being guided to.

He turned west when he heard a familiar roar. Carefully, Harry approached the large cave.

 _Hatchling,_ the Horntail said, _approach, young flyer._ Harry carefully landed on the lip of the cave, head and eyes lowered in submission. The dragon purred, beckoning him to join her as she wrapped herself around her eggs carefully. Harry approached very slowly, still careful of all his legs, wings, and tail. _You have grown quickly,_ the Horntail said.

 _Thank you,_ Harry hissed to her as she wrapped her body around him. He purred when the Horntail began to rub the soft part of her chin under his head. Now, he could smell that she was scenting him. Harry felt his eyes being to droop as she continued to scent him, her under chin becoming warm like it did when she heated the eggs during his first task.

 _Have you found your mate, little flyer?_ The dragon asked, turning her head to wrap her neck around Harry’s small frame so she could heat her eggs.

 _I think I have,_ Harry told her, thinking about the way that Tom made him feel when they were together. He watched with tired eyes as the Horntail carefully picked up her eggs in her sharp and deadly teeth, turning them with the utmost care. Harry could still feel the presence of the locket horcrux around his neck as he began to drift off in the coils and protection of the dragon.

 _Sleep, little flyer,_ the dragon whispered to him. Harry hummed, closing his eyes slowly as he fell asleep, content that, for now, things would be okay.

*

Harry awoke to feel the mama dragon purring over his tiny body.

 _The nature of Drakonas is strange, little flyer,_ she said, somehow knowing that he was awake, _I sense that you are somehow carrying that meddling stick that the others were harmed by._ She told him, moving to scent his other side. Harry purred deeply, arching his neck to meet with her’s in a way he somehow knew was comforting and a sign of companionship. She purred again, Harry seeing her neck twitch as she rubbed him over his wings, careful not to strain them.

He lifted his head suddenly when he felt a tug on the locket around his neck. Harry pulled his lips back and hissed, the mother dragon raising her head to check if she was under attack. Deeming it safe, she chuckled and nudged her head to his side, forcing Harry to get up on all fours.

 _Go,_ she told him, _follow the pull of your mate, little flyer._ Her legs moved to allow him to pass through the coils of her body that protected her eggs and adopted hatchling. _Return one day with your mate, little flyer._ Harry rubbed his head against her’s once more, then made his way out of the cave, flapping his wings to take off.

The air was still foggy, cold, and smelled like snow was approaching. It was a new year, Harry realized as he made his way to where the tug was taking him. The houses he flew over were small and people seemed to be staying indoors. Harry pivoted his wings, turning back east, riding the wind currents.

He felt the tug getting closer.

Harry dived for a small shack, like the one he saw in the dreams. Harry landed carefully, but knocked the door down with one of his claws, walking into the shack, smelling for the ring that he remembered was hidden beneath the boards. When he smelled it, the home and longing of the ring, Harry stomped on the ground, breaking the boards and enchantments around it. He grabbed it with his claw. Harry raised his claw up to his mouth and slipped the ring onto one of his teeth after fumbling with it for a moment. He hissed when he smelled the other two pieces of Tom’s soul.

Harry turned around and glided over to the house on the hill that Voldemort was in.

So far, the only attraction he got was Nagini coming over to him, hissing.

 _Hello, Nagini,_ Harry hissed, bowing his head. _I am here to heal Tom to the way he should be._ The snake stopped trying to attack him with her venom when Harry bowed his head to her.

 _You can heal Tom?_ She asked, slithering closer to him.

 _Yes,_ Harry told her, _I know of the horcrux that he put in you, he did the same to me, and I am trying to piece them together so we can stop the pointless killing._ Harry explained, stepping closer to the large snake. _But I need your help._ Harry pleaded. _I know that you are to protect the man in that house,_ Harry nodded his muzzle to the building he sensed Voldemort in, _but if your goal is to protect him, then we need to make him whole once more,_ he told the snake.

Nagini looked over to the house, her body coiling as she decided what to do.

 _I shall help you heal my master,_ she said. Harry bowed his head low so she could slide up his neck and wrap her way around his horns. Harry stood up, eyes at the house. _The rat,_ Harry inquired, _is he there?_

 _As always,_ she hissed angerly. Harry chuckled in the closest way he could.

 _Can you eat him, but not kill him?_ Harry asked. _I need to put him somewhere to help your master._ He said. Nagini hissed happily at the thought of eating him. _Good._

Harry spread his wings and charged the house. He kept low to the ground, crashing through one of the upper windows leaving a great trail of destruction as he pinned a rat Wormtail under his claw. Nagini dropped to the ground and swallowed the rat, then looked at the homunculus that was her master.

 _Master,_ she shouted happily as she climbed back on Harry’s horn, _the dragon is here to heal you._ Harry didn’t wait for Voldemort to say anything. He moved his claw to carefully grab Voldemort, then hobbled out of the house and took off, holding four people as he flew above the clouds.

Harry dove down the hole that Magis made for him, to the joy of Nagini. Harry landed carefully and hissed out for Magis. She didn’t appear, but felt Voldemort be picked up and held in a protective ball of light. Harry ignored his cursing and flew off, Nagini still with him.

He flew to the Ministry, somehow knowing where it was. Harry dove again and was in the middle of the hall, people bustling in and frozen at the sight of a dragon in the ministry. Nagini quickly spat Pettigrew out and Harry forced his magic for the rat to change, then be bound. The people who were beginning to react to a _dragon_ in the ministry froze again at the sight of Pettigrew who would prove that Sirius Black was innocent.

Harry beat his wings once and flew out the same way he came in-even if he had no idea how he got there. Magic could be like that: inexplicable, intangible, and unexplainable.

The young dragon flew back to Sirius, focusing on his guiding scent and instinct. It only took him thirty minutes of flying before he saw the building. Harry landed carefully, shifting into his human form and only stumbling a bit under the weight of Nagini.

 _I am refraining from killing you because you smelled like truth._ Nagini hissed at him, leaving Harry no doubt that she knew who he was and how Voldemort thought of him. Harry smiled and rubbed her head, feeling too exhausted to say anything. He spat the ring out of his mouth and slipped it onto his right ring finger, putting the locket under his robe that transformed with him.

Harry slipped into the house, relieved that Sirius was still sleeping and soundly. Harry could sense that no other wizard was in the house anymore. Dumbledore must have left after some time. Harry walked over to Sirius and set Nagini on the ground. He felt his hand get cool again and found his wand resting in his right hand.

Harry pointed it at the white sheet he removed when he brought Sirius to the house. He swished his wand and two plump rats appeared.

 _I’m sure there are others,_ Harry hissed when Nagini perked up. _Refrain from eating the house elf,_ Harry said. He began slipping off into an exhausted sleep, on the floor, next to Sirius in case anything was to go wrong. Nagini slid away to hunt for her food as Harry slipped off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry shot up, pointing his wand towards the fireplace when he heard it roar to life. From the fireplace, emerged Severus, holding his black medical bag in one hand, wand pointed at Harry. Harry lowered his and relaxed, looking down at his sick godfather as he heard Severus approach him.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, stepping aside as Snape began to pull several vials from his bag to give them to Sirius.

“Dumbledore is questioning the relationship we have,” he said, pouring the first one down the man’s throat. “I know he is beginning to investigate you,” Severus informed him. Harry nodded his head. He drew his wand and began to swish it around the house, cleaning the dust, mold and stale air from the house. “I didn’t know you became such a housekeeper,” Severus said with a smirk when Harry spelled the dirt away.

“You would be surprised what I have learned,” Harry told him, moving his wand over the chairs and table to polish them.

“Your magical ability is impressive not only as a youth but as a wizard,” his awake godfather said. Harry nodded his head in thanks as he made his way down the hall of the first floor, spelling away any grime that he encountered. He found a kitchen after walking a bit further, mainly by using his scent. He covered his nose at the rancid smell as he made his way closer, eyes beginning to water. He opened the door and tried not to breathe in the scent.

His eyes and nose burned with the years of rot that the kitchen had. Harry closed them, beyond thankful that he could cast wordless magic so that he wouldn’t have to breathe in the room’s smell of sulfur and ammonia. He pointed his wand at the windows and cast them all open. A strong wind spell later and the scent was leaving the room.

 _Great Circle,_ Harry thought as he closed the door when he saw that the room was mainly cleaning itself now. _Holy shit!_ He thought, raising his head. _Where the fuck is Nagini?_ Harry turned around and raced back to Severus, who looked at him in confusion.

“What is it?” He asked. Harry scanned the room quickly with his eyes, still having no idea where the giant snake could have gotten to. It was clear that Nagini was not in the room, but now a curious Severus was. _Fuck._

“Currently, nothing,” Harry answered, still on guard in case the snake decided to attack the spy. Harry relaxed slightly, knowing that she was probably on pest control. _How does one explain that my mate is the Dark Lord, who is currently in seven different pieces?_ Harry thought as he looked up at the large ceiling that had one too many cracks for comfort. _One does not,_ Harry concluded, raising his wand to the structure and sealing it.

“How was last night?” Severus asked, stepping closer to the table and eyeing the two glasses and scotch.

“It went,” Harry said. “Found Sirius after flying and took him here,” Harry shrugged. “He actually took me here, then I called Dumbledore and I’m guessing he called you,”

“I would have assumed that a hatchling would have stayed in its form for some time,” Severus guessed. Harry smiled at him.

“When have I ever done anything by the book?” Severus rolled his eyes, no doubt thinking of all the times that Harry had done something overly stupid or dangerous. Harry looked back to his corpse like godfather. “What is wrong with him?” Severus looked over to Harry’s other godfather and sighed deeply.

“He is extremely malnourished, dehydrated, and the exposure to the elements was killing him,” Severus explained, “on top of those, he will need a mind healer, but cannot receive one because he is a fugitive,”

Harry coughed once and his head by putting it down. Severus stood and walked over to Harry, his presence looming.

“What did you do?” He growled. Harry raised his head, but his eyes were looking anywhere but the man in front of him. Harry took a slow step back.

“I _may_ have done something that you would think of as stupid,” Harry muttered, taking another step back, then putting the table between the two of them as if it would help protect him. Severus growled at Harry again, making the man freeze behind the table. “I am sure it is in the papers already,”

Snape, without looking away from Harry, pointed his wand at the fire, reviving it, then caught a paper in his hand.

**SIRIUS BLACK: INNOCENT**

**DRAGON LANDS IN MINISTRY WITH PETER PETTIGREW**

**PETTIGREW: RAT IN ALL WAY: ANIMAGUS AND LOYALTY**

Beneath the lines was a blurred picture of a small black dragon taking off from where Pettigrew was bound on the ground of the Ministry.

“Just something a _little_ stupid,” Harry muttered to his godfather who was still gaping at the picture of Harry. His mind was racing with thoughts on how he could have done it, kept himself alive, avoided the Dark Lord. But as he looked closer to the replaying image of a small dragon taking off, he noticed a large snake that seemed to be wrapped around his horn.

He looked up at Harry, who shrank and took a step back.

Their attention was ripped from each other when Sirius suddenly gasped then started twitching on the bed. The two of them rushed over to Sirius, Severus casting spells over the man, then dumping potions down his throat.

“Call for the Headmaster, Harry,” Severus ordered, looking back at Harry. “It seems your stunt with the ministry will save your godfather’s life,” Harry rushed to the floo and threw in the powder.

It seemed that Dumbledore was about to use the floo, because he very nearly plowed into the man at the thought of losing his godfather again. Dumbledore had the paper in his hand.

“Snape says he needs to go to the hospital,” Harry explained in a rushed voice. “He told me to get you,” Dumbledore nodded his head and pushed Harry back to the Black estate, quickly following Harry. The man raised his wand over Sirius’ body and lifted him into the air.

“Severus, if you could make more potions, I would appreciate it,” He said, walking into the fire, this time shouting for Saint Mungos.  When Dumbledore vanished with Sirius, he turned on Harry.

“We _will_ be discussing the Ministry stunt,” he growled. “Tell the snake not to kill anyone,” Harry gasped but nodded his head. Severus walked to the fire and threw his own powder in, then disappeared, leaving Harry alone with the snake, crazy elf, and Horcruxes.

“Tom?” Harry asked. He felt Tom behind him. Harry sighed and hugged him tightly.

“Harry?” Tom asked, running his hand up and down his back. “Princess? What is wrong?” He asked. Harry remained silent, purring gently as he was rubbed, almost feeling his hand through the strange robe that fit him when he changed back into his human form. Tom’s presence calmed Harry from the undercurrent of panic that was inside him, thinking of that horrible night when he and Sirius were fighting for their souls against the dementors.

Harry sighed deeply, praying that things would be okay. He pulled his head to look at Tom and gave him a smile.

“Things are going to be better now,” Harry told Tom, reaching his hand up to caress Tom’s cheek. Harry brought his hand down and showed him the ring. Tom looked down, then back up at Harry quickly, then back down in shock. “This too,” Harry said, reaching under his black robe to pick up the locket that the elf wore. “There is one more thing, but she is hiding,” Harry said, pulling away from Tom to walk down a random hallway. He heard Tom keeping up behind him, curious to ask what happened since he last saw Harry.

In another room was a fire that was extremely low to the ground and had a large hearth. Surrounding the hearth, was Nagini.

 _Nagini,_ Harry prompted the great snake to wake before she tried to kill him, _you should wake up._ The snake lifted her head, scented the air and put her head under Harry’s outstretched hand for a pet.

 _Impossible,_ Tom hissed in their shared language from the door. Harry smiled when Nagini perked up and looked to her young master.

 _Master!_  She hissed with joy, sliding over to where Tom was walking. He picked up her great head as she coiled herself around his body. _He said you would heal!_ She hissed, rubbing her head over his neck, tongue flicking to scent him again.

 _Harry,_ Tom said in astonishment, his eyes watery and body wrapped around Nagini. Harry stood and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Tom, scenting him as well.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tom shouted once his shock was over. Harry took a step back in half fear and amusement. “You went after _Voldemort?_ Alone?!” Harry nodded his head, rubbing the back of it with his hand. “You could have been killed, or worse!” He shouted, managing to walk over to Harry with Nagini tightly wrapped around his body; the ease that he walked with, in his fury and protectiveness, made Harry believe that he had done that before.

Only, he must have lost his touch, because he tripped right when he was near Harry. Tom and Harry both seemed to be trying to catch each other as they fell, making the landing harder and more painful for the three of them. _Stupid humans,_ Nagini hissed, moving her body so it was better wrapped around the two of them.

Tom’s thigh was between Harry’s legs. Harry could feel the tiny puffs of air that came from Tom’s lips, slightly parted. He licked them with his tongue quickly, Harry tracing the move with his eyes. They each struck each other with the speed of the snake that was keeping them pinned on each other.

The two of them were fighting to dominate the kiss. Harry moaned when Tom tilted Harry’s head so he could explore his mouth deeper, but Harry retaliated by pushing his hips into Tom’s. Harry grabbed his hair to hold him closer as they kissed deeply.

“Don’t ever do anything that stupid again, Harry,” Tom ordered when he broke the kiss, pinning Harry’s hands down on the floor.

“Okay,” Harry relented. Tom sighed in relief at Harry’s promise, then moved so he could lay next to the man.

“How did you do it?” Tom asked, the two of them looking up at the ceiling, feeling Nagini shifting so she could get closer to the warmth of the fire. Harry laughed and looked over at Tom.

“First weekend back of the new school year and I’ll show you,” Tom’s eyes flashed at the challenge of waiting to find out the information and pulled Harry closer to his side.

Harry slowly snuggled over onto Tom’s chest, his head resting comfortably under the boy’s chin. Tom silently pet Harry’s hair, smoothing the knotted locks that he didn’t brush out.

“You’ve lost your glasses,” Tom said, breaking the silence between the two of them. Harry nodded his head snuggling closer to the man as the fire popped and cracked behind them. “Where are we?” he asked Harry.

“Black estate,” Harry answered. Tom hummed in thought.

“I believe that there is a portrait here that should be giving you trouble,” Tom muttered looking around the house yet keeping Harry steady.

 _There was,_ Nagini hissed. _Nasty woman calmed when she saw me. I ordered her not to cause trouble._

 _How did she understand you?”_ Harry hissed from the comfort of Tom’s clothed chest.

 _She didn’t,_ Nagini confessed, bearing her fangs in a non-threatening way. _I just hissed at her until she stopped screaming._

_I didn’t hear screaming._

_Because I handled it,_ Nagini said to him, curling her tail on Harry’s back to feel the warmth through the thin material. Harry hummed, raising his head a bit so Tom could continue to rub his head.

“I hear something,” Tom said. The two of them got to their feet, Tom squeezing Harry’s hand before he vanished. Harry rushed out of the room, knowing that Nagini would stay close to him, but not attack unless she saw something wrong. Harry pushed the locket down his chest, raised his wand at the person in the house and shot a stunner at the person.

Harry immediately cursed himself as Remus dodged his spell drawing his own wand.

“Remus,” Harry said, waiting behind the door in case he attacked.

“Harry, Dumbledore said I could find you here,” Harry walked around from where he was hiding, seeing Nagini begin to slide towards the older wizard from behind. He rushed over to the werewolf and hugged him tight in comfort and to convey to Nagini that he was not to be harmed. The werewolf seemed like he needed the hug because he shuddered in Harry’s arms.

Harry could smell that something was wrong. It was different than what happened to Sirius but smelled the same as well. He pulled away from the hug and gasped at the blood around Remus’ eyes.

“What’s wrong, Remus?” Harry asked, feeling the familiar panic that he thought would pass with Sirius being sent to Saint Mongo’s. Remus gave him a tired and almost accepting smile which scared Harry even more.

“I’m dying, Harry,” Remus said. Harry felt his body go cold with fear. Remus didn’t help when he pulled Harry into another hug. “it’s can be part of being a werewolf on wolfsbane,” he explained, holding Harry tight. Harry tightened his grip on the man, listening to his heartbeat behind the bone that kept it safe.

“We can do something,” Harry said, pulling his head back from the man’s chest, rubbing his eyes and looking frantically around. “There has to be something!” Harry said in desperation. Harry pulled out Oghma from his pocket and looked down at it, knowing that it could be the thing that saved Remus.

“Harry,” Remus said quietly, gripping Harry’s shoulders with his hand. Harry looked up at him, trying to will the tears away.

“You can’t die,” Harry said, rushing to hug the werewolf. “Sirius said he would stay safe for you; you can’t die,” Harry pleaded, pressing his ear to the man’s chest to hear the beating of his heart that was slowly giving out.

“Harry, listen to me,” Remus said. Harry didn’t pull from the man’s embrace but nodded his head. “You saved Sirius. You gave him freedom and now he is going to recover,” Remus said. Harry whined and rubbed his face into Remus’ chest. “You freed my mate, Harry,” Harry looked up at Remus when he said that. “Yes, Sirius and I were…are mates. We weren’t married because of the Creature Laws, but it was as good,” Remus was silently crying too, “You gave my mate freedom.” He brushed a tear from Harry’s eye that was quickly replaced with others. “And I can die knowing that he was a free man, that my love is going to walk the streets a free man,” harry shook his head, hanging it as he cried.

“I have to go, Harry. I have to go see Sirius without chains before I go, tell him some things,” Remus lifted Harry’s chin and gave a sad smile. “I love you, cub. Always remember that ” Harry hugged Remus one more time, hearing his heart beating and taking in the scent that scared him. Remus smelled like death. Harry let go and watched his friend, almost father, teacher leave in a swarm of green flames.

Harry screamed.

Several glass objects shattered away from him, fire being thrown at the wall as he shouted. Harry pulled himself up and shouted for Tom.

“What-“

“I need you to help me, there has to be a library here,” Harry said. _Nagini! Where is that portrait?_ Nagini was already in front of the two of them, slithering over to the left and up the stairs. Harry pulled Tom along, taking the stairs two at a time to where the large snake was taking him. She pointed her nose at a door and threw the door open.

“I need a cure for werewolfism,” Harry told Tom. He began scanning the titles of the books, knowing that he had no information on ‘Dark’ creatures in Oghma.

“There is no cure, Harry,” Tom said to him quietly.

“There has to be,” Harry pleaded, running his eyes over the books. Tom stepped closer to Harry, Nagini hovering by the door with nervous tension.

“I’m sorry,” Tom pleaded, spinning Harry around quickly and hugging the boy tight to his chest as Harry cried.

“There…” he hesitated, shameful that he was giving up so quickly. He didn’t know what else to say to Tom. He couldn’t shout, curse, or plead for a god to save him.

But maybe he could pray to Magis.

Harry slipped down to his knees, dragging Tom down with him.

“I can explain her later, but clear your mind and focus on me,” Harry said. Tom nodded his head, a small smirk on his face.

“For you, always, princess,” Harry closed his eyes and hugged Tom as close as he could. He focused on his magic, closing his eyes. He had no idea if it would work, but Harry had to try. He searched his magic, knowing that Magis would have put a link on him since she said she would always be watching.

“Magis,” He whispered into Tom’s ear. For a moment, Tom’s hesitation wavered in curiosity, but he focused on the man in his arms, pouring his magic into Harry’s to amplify it as much as he could with his limited soul.

Harry could feel the locket, ring, Tom and Nagini begin to heat as Harry focused on the Magic of Hogwarts. If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel his scar beginning to warm. Miles away, unknown to everyone, the diadem, cup, and Voldemort began to heat as well. This formed a bridge between the heirs and Magis.

“Magis,” Harry said. He felt the need to open his eyes and _look_. There he saw he was in the Chamber. “Magis,” He said again.

“Harry, what is it?” Magis questioned.

“I need the books the Griffin gave me from Godric’s Vault. I need to know if there is a cure to being a werewolf,” Harry pleaded. Magis snapped her fingers and the books that the Griffin gave him were next to her. She quickly passed her hand over each book, somehow magically searching for the information.

The third one she rested her hand on, she smiled up at Harry.

“Summon your elf,” she ordered, marking the page with a  magical string.

“Dobby,” Harry said in a panicked tone. The elf was going to greet him in his usual way but froze when he saw Harry wasn’t entirely there. “Dobby, I am in the Black Estate, can you get that book to me immediately?” He asked in a pleading tone. Dobby grabbed the book and nodded his head. Harry was about to snap back to the real world when Dobby popped away. Magis grabbed Harry by the hand and slipped something cold into it. She pushed Harry back.

Tom and Harry were blown apart by the force of Magis. They were both on their feet, not mentioning the pain.

“Master Harry,” Dobby said, holding up the book then eyeing the snake with fear. Harry pulled open the book with his one hand, (Tom ordering Nagini not to kill this one) and gasped.

_Basilisk bone marrow is the key. One which I do not have._

Below it was a complicated potion to be made with 200 milligrams of Basilisk Bone marrow. Harry got down on his knees to plead with Dobby.

“Can you, as fast as possible, but safely, harvest 400 milligrams of the Basilisk’s bone marrow?”

Dobby snapped away without saying goodbye.

“ELF!” Harry shouted, to panicked to find out his name. The shriveled elf appeared, frowning and hissing at Harry. “The potions lab, now,” He ordered. The elf looked at the three of them, then snapped.

The potions lab was darker than the one Snape had but had more stocks than he was used to seeing.

“Help me,” Harry said, the two of them rushing to the large stone desk for brewing. Harry set down the bottle that Magis gave him. “Tears of a Phoenix,” He whispered.

“It’s an ingredient,” Tom said, taking Harry’s wand and summoning the things that he thought would be in the lab. Harry ducked as a large cauldron swung over his head. Jars began to tilt and measure themselves out as Tom read the book. He was incredible, being able to keep a steady head in chaos, reading with one hand while measuring and summoning things out with a wand. Tom pulled Harry to the side, resting the book against a stand. Harry light the fire beneath the cauldron windlessly. He and Tom were both looking over the book, Tom spelling objects into the dish while Harry began to cut the ingredients that were needed.

Silently, completely synched to each other, they brewed the potion. The phoenix tears were added one drop at a time while Tom stirred the iron rod with Harry’s wand.

“Here Master Harry,” Dobby said, putting two cans of Basilisk Marrow on the table.

“Thank you, Dobby,” Harry said, passing one of the jars to Tom when he held his hand out, muttering a Latin incantation as he set the fire to a hotter temperature. Harry looked down and saw that the potion, that had never once been brewed, looked to be exactly what was instructed. Harry was still grateful that he got a second jar just as back up. The last tear was added, then the large reeking marrow that made the two of them wince.

“Grab my hands, Harry,” Tom ordered as he began to stir. Harry didn’t hesitate, taking the hands into his own as Tom chanted. The two of them watched as that on the twenty-ninth sir, the potion quickly changed to black.

Harry took his wand as Tom took the potion off the heat. Harry summoned one hundred vials. Tom, with his own wandless magic, began to quickly fill the vials with the potions. He set the cauldron down.

“Take thirty, Harry,” Tom said. Harry lifted his wand, all thirty vials clumping in a protective cocoon. The two ran up the stairs, going to the floo. “Needs three minutes of moonlight, Harry,” He told the boy standing in the floo. “hold tight,” he added, grabbing Harry as he threw the powder down on the hearth. Harry missed what he shouted, but when he opened his eyes, he saw he was still standing in the flames, but was outside.

“Make them catch the moonlight,” Tom gritted from the pain of holding the floo open. Harry raised his wand to the sky, pushing the vials to the moonlight. Tom was holding onto Harry as tight as he could while he waited the three minutes, Harry holding him just as tight.

The vials flashed and Tom dropped into the floo again. He reached into the powder and shouted for Saint Mungos. They landed in one of the floo’s and Tom disappeared. Harry stumbled over to the desk.

“Remus Lupin, likely with Sirius Black,” the witch knew exactly who they were and the room location, pointing Harry in the right direction. He sprinted up the floor as fast as he could, running around the healers that passed him. Harry darted around patients, visitors and objects as he sprinted to the room that they were both in, the cure with him in the protective shell.

Harry blasted the door open, then fixed it without opening his mouth. Sirius and Remus’ bed were pushed together, their fingers linked as one healed and the other died.

“Wake up,” He said to the both of them, waving his wand around so the cure would come to him. Sirius was awake immediately, he shook his mate and Remus opened his eyes. “Drink this,” Harry said, getting to the werewolf’s side to drop the black, moonlight center, then starry black. Remus was too incoherent to stop Harry from giving him the potion. Remus drank though, and Harry sighed when he could smell the scent of death leaving him. Harry smiled up to his godfather and laughed.

“He’s been cured,” Harry told Sirius. “I need to take him back to Number Twelve, he has to transform,” Harry informed him. Sirius leaned over and kissed his mate, then his pup.

“How are you going to get out?” Sirius asked. Harry smiled and hugged Remus close to him, then threw down so powder he got from his pocket and left in violet flames that took him back to his own mate.

Harry landed, scanned the room, noting that no one was there. Harry spelled Remus into the air, the potions following him. Harry rushed to the room that Nagini had first been in. He spelled the door shut, dropped the werewolf to the ground and shifted into his dragon form. Harry waited until Remus shifted into his wolf form, crying from the pain before he went over to him. Remus looked like a very large brown wolf rather than the humanoid looking thing that nearly killed him in the third year.

The wolf whined and shifted into his human form on the hour, prompting Harry to do the same. He reached for the potion and made Remus drink the second out of twenty-nine and a half. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me hear you. I know I kinda did something mean....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment that you have all been waiting for is here...

Harry poured the half down Remus’s throat on the thirtieth hour. Remus slowly fell back, his body shifted back to the wolf as it rested with no more pain. Harry, knowing he was safe in the wolf’s presence, sat back with a heavy sigh. He capped the half that was in the thirtieth bottle, set it aside carefully and rubbed Remus’ hair.

Remus looked like a healthy wolf now. He was rather huge, would likely come up to Harry’s hips, silky hair covered his body instead of the leather body his humanoid form had when the moon took hold of him. Remus was fatter too, a healthier weight, Harry noticed as he forced the potions down his throat.

There were thirty vials to begin with and Remus needed to drink one of twenty-nine and a half doses every hour he shifted back into a human. That was the crucial part of the healing (aside from the Basilisk Marrow), according to the potion book that Harry and Tom brewed with. A lunar cycle was about thirty days, so one potion every hour made sense. It didn’t make it easy though; the wolf took over when Harry was giving Remus his ninth dose. The wolf lunged at Harry, who shifted into his dragon form and pinned Remus down until the wolf relaxed.

When Harry gave Remus Number Twenty, the wolf changed, relaxed around Harry in his human, then dragon form. Harry could get a quick nap when the wolf had calmed around him.

Harry waved his wand to unlock the door that he knew Nagini was behind. She carefully slithered into the room, keeping her eyes on the wolf.

 _The potion worked,_ she hissed, scenting the wolf with her tongue. Harry only nodded his head. _He will wake,_ she told him. Nagini began to make her way out of the door, her tail flicking as Remus began to stir. Harry waved his wand over for one of the sheets to drape itself over the wolf as he changed into his human form.

“Harry?” Remus said confusion in his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Harry hugged the man tightly, glad that the wolf was alright. “How?”

Harry laughed, hugging the man again and taking a moment to breathe in the scent of life.

“A potion,” Harry said. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Harry asked him.

“The poisoning began in the third year,” Remus said, sitting back and wrapping the sheet around him tighter, momentarily satisfied with the answer that saved him. “I came to terms with the inevitable, Harry,” Remus looked up at Harry, his gaze hard. “It seems that you have something to explain as well,”

“Shit,” Harry muttered. He debated with himself on how much he was going to tell Remus. He could tell the _whole_ story, going so far as to tell him about the relationship he has with a Dark Lord. Harry also thought about how he was going to get around the problem of telling Remus that he had a mate. Additionally, if Harry failed to tell Remus about _who_ his mate was, then the man would lose trust in Harry.

Harry hung his head in his hands and knew what the right thing to do was.

“In order to tell you how I cured you, I have to tell you about my summer when you left,” Harry began. And so he launched into the story, telling a slowly angering Remus about the condition in which his relatives treated him. He was even more pissed off when Harry told him how Severus had found out about the injuries but calmed when the Potions Master helped his cub. Harry spoke about the Tournament, learning to apparate, going to Gringotts, seeing the Griffin that gave him the books that saved Remus’ life.

When Harry told Remus that he was the heir of Gryffindor, Remus rolled his eyes, then widened them when Harry explained that the potion that saved him came from the vault.

“So, what did it do?” Remus asked. Harry shifted his weight so he was sitting on his other leg.

“Mainly,” Harry began, raising his hand slightly, “the potion broke the pull that you due to the lunar cycle. That is why you had to get twenty-nine and a half doses every time you changed back into a human,” Harry said.

“I don’t feel the pull,” Remus told him. Harry smiled at the man.

“You could probably shift the same way an animagus would,” Harry prompted with a smirk, “Just think about changing into the wolf,” Remus hesitated, as if unsure of what results would happen if he did. Harry knew the feeling of not wanting to reach out for hope because you could feel that it would be taken from you. Remus slowly closed his eyes and after a minute of concentrating, he quickly changed into the amber wolf.

Remus’ tail wagged quickly, a blur of movement as he yipped like a happy dog. He ran over to Harry, putting both paws on Harry’s lap to give his face a dog kiss. Harry laughed, hugging the wolf in his arms, overjoyed at the sight of Remus so happy.

“I got to tell you the rest, Remus,” Harry said, shifting his weight to better accommodate the large wolf on his lap. Remus plopped down on Harry’s lap, chin resting on Harry’s leg with his eyes looking up at Harry. Harry grinned at the wolf and stroked the hair back slowly.

Harry continued talking about Magis, the Magic that was Hogwarts. He talked about how she had been helping him with a project on finding information. Then, Harry paused, looking over at the fire that was consistently burning.

“Before you freak out,” Harry said, turning his eyes back to Remus’ brown wolf ones, “Please try and hear me out,” Harry took a slow deep breath and slowly began telling him about the diadem that Luna directed to him. Remus was confused, Harry could tell when he skimmed the surface of the story but pushed on. His reaction slowly morphed into rising anger, his hackles rising with his rage.

“He stopped me from cutting,” Harry said softly, almost not hearing his own voice. Remus’ hackles were still raised, his lip curling to flash Harry a frightening set of teeth as he pet the wolf slowly, but stopped the low growl. “I was in the library and was having a panic attack,” Harry told him, his eyes looking at the fire, but not watching it burn. “It is not what Dumbledore thinks,” Harry said softly, still absently stroking Remus, who had relaxed a bit more under Harry’s hand.

“Then the first task happened,” Harry said, looking down at Remus with a smile as he began the next chapter of the story. He told him that Tom said for Harry to use Parseltongue if all else failed. Harry actually laughed his way through telling the reaction the dragon had when she caught wind of his scent. He told Remus about how Severus used the last of his Basilisk venom to test Harry for the particular inheritance. He talked about going to Sirius, getting him food and warmth, hoping that he would not be caught when he took the former-fugitive to Gringotts to re-ward where they were. He talked about the Yule ball, taking Luna, then Cedric showing him the secret of the egg they caught. Harry neglected to tell Remus about the drunken dancing he did with Tom and the reclaiming kiss that he got after Cedric kissed him.

He quickly told Remus about how he changed for the first time, flew to Sirius to bring him here to get healed, getting Dumbledore who got Snape to heal him. Harry told Remus about how Harry fought with the man, then flew off and found the mama dragon who asked him the most important question that the two of them knew Harry was avoiding.

“Remus,” Harry said, looking into the warm brown eyes, “Tom is my mate,” Remus’ ears perked up, rising the large wolf head to growl. “Remus, please,” Harry said with desperation, “He saved your life,”

Remus froze at that.

“He helped me brew the potion,” Harry said, “he kept me close to the moonlight so the potion would mature. He got me safely to Saint Mungo’s. How do you think we escaped? He was, while technically with me, on the other side to draw you and I back here so I could save you.” Harry looked Remus dead in the eyes and said, “He is not Voldemort,”

Remus gave a wolf huff, walked away from Harry to grab the white sheet. He dropped it in Harry’s hands. Harry threw the sheet over Remus, averting his gaze when the man shifted and wrapped the sheet around his body.

The wolf let out a slow sigh.

“Quite a story,” Remus said.

“Every part is true,” Harry said, backing away from Remus and thinking about shifting into his small dragon form. His body changed quickly and Harry hung his head low, praying that the man would accept Harry’s mate. Remus slowly reached his hand out to touch Harry, the dragon meeting him halfway then purring when he began to run his hand over Harry’s scaled.

“Well, I can’t deny proof like that,” he finally said. Harry perked up, shifted into his human form and asked,

“You believe me?” Remus laughed at Harry’s question.

“It is a difficult story to believe,” the man said, “but I do believe you,” Harry was stunned for a moment, snapped out of it and hugged the man tightly, Remus laughing and accepting the hug. “I have no doubt that Sirius will be coming back here today,” Remus said, “You are going to have to tell him and Severus everything that you told me when they arrive,”

“Anything,” Harry said, elated that Remus trusted him. When Remus lifted a finger, he knew he should have known there was going to be a catch.

“And I want to meet him, Tom,” Remus said, his smile becoming deadly when Harry swallowed his anxiety. “Of course, your godfathers will want to as well,” Harry, after a moment of realizing he was going to have to talk to Tom, nodded his head slowly. “Good,” Remus said, standing with the sheet still tied around him. “now, let’s get food,”

Harry walked down to the kitchens, Remus following him wrapped in the sheet, sitting at the table.

“Elf?” Harry asked. He turned to look down when he heard the pop. Harry knelt down and tried to catch the elf’s eyes. “I am sorry I was rude to you when I arrived,” Harry apologized, the elf looking over his shoulder. “I am sorry I threatened you and demanded things of you so quickly. I was in a panic and while that does not excuse my behavior, I hope that it offers you a second thought of me,” Harry sighed when he had the elf’s full attention now, ashamed of how he treated the elf, knowing that he did the same that Vernon would have.

“My name is Harry Potter,” he began again, “what is your name?”

The elf was now facing Harry completely, crusted eyes and stained bed sheet a confused look, as if Harry was the most complicated puzzle he had ever encountered.

“Kreacher,” the elf muttered. Harry smiled as he reached under the robe that he transformed with and pulled it free.

“Thank you, Kreacher, for protecting this for me,”

“Kreacher was ordered to destroy it, Master Black said, oh yes,” the elf muttered, worrying the sheet he was wrapped in. “Is Mister Potter to destroy it?” The elf asked. Harry knew that Sirius would have mentioned the locket to Harry at one point, so there had to be a different Black that took the locket from Voldemort.

“I am going to heal it, Kreacher,” Harry told him. He stood up and looked over to where Remus was trying, and failing, to not be noticed eavesdropping on their conversation. “I think we are going to be having guests soon,” Harry said to the elf, “Would you please make us, and two others, lunch?” He asked. The elf turned his head and popped away. Harry shrugged and made his way back to Remus.

A large spread of sandwiches and jugs of water popped onto the table when Harry sat down.

“That was very kind,” Remus said, grabbing one of the sandwiches. Harry nodded, feeling nervous about having to tell his godfathers the same story again.

The fire light up, green flames spreading to two men bickering.

Sirius Black and Severus Snape stepped from the fire in a heated argument over something that Harry guessed was childish.

“Just sit the fuck down and eat,” Harry said to the two of them, biting into his sandwich to avoid talking to the two of them.

“You are alive,” Sirius said, rushing over to his mate and looking him over.

“Harry, brewed a potion that did it,” Remus was smirking at Harry, who was blushing under the look that Severus was giving him.

“You found a cure?” Severus asked, “And you brewed it?”

“Oh, he had some help,” Remus said smugly, the three of them looking at the boy who was hiding his head in his hands. “I believe we will need the pensive,” Remus said to his mate. Sirius passed Remus’ wand over to him with an odd look.

“Pup?” Sirius said. Remus, with a shit eating grin, raised his wand near Harry’s temple.

“Think about the conversation we had, from the beginning,” Harry, knowing that he had little choice, thought further back than the conversation as the wand was lifted to his head. He began the memory at the part where Harry summoned Tom to help him brew the potion, then picked up at the conversation.

He flinched a bit when Remus’ wand connected to his temple and pulled the memory out of his mind. Harry watched as Severus passed him a vial to store the memory, then stood.

“Stay here, Harry,” Remus said, rising and following Sirius while Severus followed after giving Harry the same, silent order. When he heard a door shut, Harry got up and began to pace back and forth, knowing that this was his judgment as well as Tom’s. Harry, in his anxious state, missed Nagini slide into the room and by the fire.

 _What troubles you?_ She hissed, making herself more comfortable by the fireplace.

 _Judgment,_ Harry hissed, walking over to her and dropping to the ground in his dragon form, hoping that he would look less killable. Knowing Snape, he would be on a tear for Harry’s ass. Harry draped himself in front of and partially on Nagini to protect her from the three men that would eventually come out with a lecture.

He heard the door slam open from wherever Sirius kept the pensive. He listened to two sets of feet stomp their way over to Harry while one seemed to be basking in the chaos that was going to come right at Harry.

Sirius paused when he saw Harry as a dragon, wrapped around a large snake that hissed at the three of them.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Severus lectured. Harry hung his head low, looking at the ground to avoid getting yelled at more. “You have a voice in your head that is of the _Dark Lord_ and you failed to mention it,”

“What if he kills you?” Sirius asked. Harry sighed as a dragon, a small puff of smoke coming from his nostrils. He quickly shifted back to his human form, the black robe attaching itself to his body, locket and ring still on his person.

“Because I am one of his horcruxes,” Harry explained calmly to the three men who must have known about the Soul Magic that would drive anyone to madness.

“ _One?_ One of them?” Sirius shouted. Harry sighed and pulled the locket free, then held up the ring.

“These are two of them,”

“Get them off you,” Severus said, pointing his wand at the objects. Nagini hissed, rearing her head, but staying behind Harry, waiting to attack if he was attacked first.

“Three of them, actually, four if you count me, five if you count Tom,”

“Five?” Sirius whispered in horror.

“Oh no, much worse,” Harry said with a laugh, ignoring the wand held at him. “Seven. I am working on a way to reunite the soul fragments, but I think Magis already knows how to do it,” Harry said with a shrug, rubbing Nagini’s head to calm the deadly snake.

Sirius was the first to move to sit on the couch, Remus sitting next to him, having no idea how bad it really was when Harry told him. Severus was still standing, but his wand was down.

“How much does Dumbledore know?” He asked.

“Uh, nothing, and I would like to keep it that way until I tell him,” Harry told Severus.

“How much of your creature inheritance does Tom know?” Severus asked the two men sitting on the couch nodded their heads as well.

“None, but I am going to tell him the first weekend we go back to Hogwarts,” Harry said to the three of them. Nagini had relaxed enough that she was coiled back down by the fire.

“You are playing a dangerous game, Harry,” Severus told Harry in a grave tone, finally moving to take a seat on a chair nearby the former werewolf.

“I know,” Harry told the three of them, sitting down on the floor next to Nagini, who slid into his lap to most likely piss off the other three in the room. “But it is not as dangerous as the one that Dumbledore is playing,” Harry was trying hard not to growl at the snake who was now wrapped twice around Harry’s torso, her head resting on his shoulder. _Little shit,_ he thought. “I doubt that I was to survive the war,” Harry muttered.

The four men were silent, each thinking about how to best handle the situation that Harry was in.

“I change my previous statement,” Remus said, the first to break the tense silence, “when this ritual is over, I wish to meet him,”

“Me too,” Sirius said with a feral smile.

“If it fails,” Severus said, “I will kill you both,”

There was yet another moment where everything hung in the balance, but Sirius _laughed._

Soon, the other three couldn’t stop laughing either.

 _It’ll be okay,_ Nagini whispered in his ear as the four of them laughed, Harry agreeing with her.

*

Harry spent the last five days of break with the other three men and Nagini, who watched the four of them interact and broke arguing people apart.

Severus and Sirius argued for about a half day over stupid things or things left in the past. Harry and Remus broke them up when they got into a heated argument or just cast a water charm on the both of them until they shut up.

It was Sirius that was the one to extend the olive branch. He pulled Severus aside while Remus was trying to teach Harry how to play poker. They were gone for three hours, hopefully talking and not killing each other.

After the third hour, the two of them came in with a sense of peace and general acceptance of the other’s presence. Harry knew that it wasn’t a friendship, he didn’t think there would ever be one, but it was a start. After that, Harry dragged the potions professor downstairs to show him the potion that he and Tom brewed, the other seventy vials waiting to be put out in the moonlight for other werewolves.

Harry left the man when he began muttering theories that Harry couldn’t wrap his brain around, leaving the door open so he would eventually come out when dinner was served.

Sirius eventually talked to Kreacher, making amends with the elf.

The night before Harry were to go back to Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius were curled up by the fire in their wolf forms, Sirius looking quite small compared to his mate, Harry in his dragon form, curled between the two of them as Nagini watched out for any form of danger.

*

Severus was waiting by the fire as Harry finished up with his hugs of his wolf adoptive-parents. Both of them gave him a lecture on how they would kill Tom if he hurt Harry. Then Harry experienced one of the most awkward talks he had ever gotten.

The Talk.

With a capital ‘T.’

Normally, the talk had the warning of getting pregnant behind it, but this talk was about anal tearing that made Harry blush so hard, race out of the room and go for a fly. When he came back, the wolves had finished their discussion and would laugh at Harry every now and again when the boy would drop his head and shake it.

Later that night, the three of them talked about how they would smuggle the large snake into the castle. Nagini, being a magical creature with a powerful soul shard in her, could not be shrunk. There was no way that Harry could get around Dumbledore with a snake, end of story. The three of them decided that Nagini was to be flown back to Hogwarts by Harry that night.

Harry retreated to Severus by the fireplace.

“Dumbledore would like to speak to you,” He said, slowly grabbing the powder to take Harry back to the castle.

“I figured,” Harry muttered as he leaned down and grabbed his own powder. Harry stepped into the flames and out into the Headmasters office. Snape followed him a moment later.

“Thank you, Severus,” the man said. Snape nodded his head, gazed over at Harry, then left the room. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, seeing that the man looked more tired than ever. “Sit down, Harry,” Dumbledore asked with a sigh as he sat behind his desk. Harry, dressed in his school robes that hid the ring and locket under his shirt, sat and gazed at the wizard with a  blank expression.

“I wish it wasn’t like this,” Dumbledore began. Harry huffed a small laugh,

“Then you wouldn’t have done it,” Harry replied.

“Done what?” Dumbledore asked. Harry, previously, would have gotten up and thrown things in his wrath, now he was more collected but saddened by the old man’s motives and reasons.

“Everything,” Harry said as if it was the simple answer. “You played the odds and you lost. Not only did you lose, but every pawn you once had, has either quit or remains oblivious to their impending death at your hand,”

“I do not see you as a pawn, Harry,” Dumbledore said. Harry smiled at the man, breaking the man’s confidence.

“Then why didn’t you tell me about the horcruxes?” Harry asked, taking a certain dark glee at his stunned and horrified expression. “Tom told me about them,” Harry lied, “through the diary,” Dumbledore, without looking from Harry, reached into his desk and put the old, stabbed, leather diary on the desk.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I could ask you the same,” Harry countered.

“how often did you talk to young Tom?” Dumbledore asked. Harry debated lying further or telling a half-truth.

“Enough,” Harry said vaguely. “Enough to know that the similarities between the two of us could have led me down a similar path as he,” Harry stated.

“You were too young to know,” Dumbledore stated.

“I doubt that was the entire reason,” Harry told the man calmly. “Sure, in my first year, but after the second, hell the third? You lied through omission,”

“It seems that you are not clean of that sin either,”

“Since when have you and Severus agreed on anything?” Dumbledore asked of his own spy. Harry looked at him impassively, not raising to the man’s bait.

“Since I found out he was my other godfather,” Harry smiled up at Dumbledore for a moment. “You do know that this Tournament is to end in my death and Voldemort’s resurrection, right?” Harry asked, taking it as a yes since the man said nothing. “Then why did you allow for me to fight?”

“It was the rule,” Harry scoffed at his answer.

“Since when has the Great Dumbledore _ever_ followed the rules?” Harry knew that this conversation was going nowhere. Dumbledore was not getting what he wanted from Harry. “Why don’t you ask me the question you have been searching for through the verbal banter?” Harry asked the man. When he remained silent, Harry gave a sigh and stood, eyes straying on the destroyed diary.

“Can I take this?” Harry asked, pointing to the diary, “for nostalgic purposes,” he elaborated. Dumbledore nodded his head once, allowing for harry to reach out and touch it.

Unlike the other horcruxes that Harry touched, no reaction came from this one.

“Thank you,” Harry said, making his way calmly to the door. When Harry’s hand rested on the doorknob, his attention was drawn back when Dumbledore called out his name.

“My door will always remain open,” Harry looked down at the ground, then back at the man with a slight smile. Harry nodded his head and left the door open as well.

*

Harry landed in the Chamber at two in the morning with Nagini coiled around his horn and neck. In about seven hours, he was expected to begin Transfiguration with McGonagall. He only could hope that the woman would be alright with him nodding off in class. Harry shifted back to his human form, the black robe fitted around his body.

Seeing the sleeping homunculus Voldemort was intimidating as Harry walked into the library and called for Tom. Harry still had to tell his mate about being a dragon and even Oghma.

“You ready?” Harry asked, looking down at the Cup, Diadem, and Diary that Dumbledore relinquished. Tom picked up his two horcruxes and nodded his head.

“It was a mistake,” he admitted. “Who is going to perform the ritual?” Tom asked.

“Magis,” Harry answered and called out for. He smiled when he heard Tom gasp quietly at Magis, who appeared as she always did when Harry asked for her.

“Little one,” Magis greeted, walking over to Harry and embracing him. When they broke apart, Magis was looking at Tom like a son had returned to his home. “You have grown, Tom Marvolo Riddle,” she said as she walked over to her other heir.

“Magis is the Magic of Hogwarts,” Harry told the man who couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Magis smiled at Tom and embraced him briefly, a face of serenity on her face as she hugged him close.

“Well, little ones,” Magis said, pulling from Harry and summoning all of Tom’s Horcruxes to the main hall of the Chamber. Magis waved her hand and an eight-point ritual circle imprinted itself on the ground. One horcrux went to each point, even the diary had a point. Nagini slithered over to her point, Voldemort being put on the far one with Magis in the center of the complex circle. The diary was right next to Voldemort, Harry’s spot next to Tom’s.

“Go,” Magis instructed.

“It would make sense that my horcrux attached itself to the closest one available,” Tom said, standing above the diary without fear. “So, Harry,” Tom said as Magis muttered under her breath, more symbols glowing around the two of them as the circle constructed itself, “it seems you managed to keep _two_ horcruxes safe,” he smiled over to Tom.

“When I tell you, Tom, you must kill Voldemort,” Magis interrupted the two of them, hovering over a green and silver knife with a snake etched into the blade. “Salazar’s ritual blade,” she muttered. “Silence now, my little ones,” she asked.

Magis had her eyes closed, arms at the side as she concentrated on the circle. When she opened her eyes, Harry felt the warmth of home and safety travel over his body. He turned and saw that Tom had his head tilted back, eyes open as magic seemed to swirl around him. Harry looked back at Magis, who was manipulating what Harry could only see as Raw Magic in her hands. She directed the silver beam at Tom.

Tom shouted. If it was euphoria or pain, Harry could not tell. Harry dropped down to the ground, Tom following him a moment later. Both heirs were laying on the ground, a silver string going into their bodies, then connecting to each other. Harry looked over at the Diadem that was next to him, seeing that the same strand was inside it.

When Tom shouted, his back arching, Harry saw that Nagini had been dropped from the circle, her point vanishing. One by one, the horcruxes were absorbed by Tom. Harry could feel the one that was inside his soul being tugged over to be with Tom. He arched his own back in pleasure when he watched Tom take the ring shard into his own soul.

“Kill him now,” Magis ordered. Harry watched as Tom picked up the knife and made his way over to the third point that Voldemort was twitching in. Tom plunged the blade humanely into the monster that deserved no peaceful release. The soul shard that entered Tom felt more significant than the others. Harry watched as Voldemort burned into ash, the third point vanishing as Tom took the soul.

Magis was out of the circle as she manipulated the shard that was in Harry. Harry looked over at Magis, then Tom and started to crawl over to him. As he crawled over, the silver cord got thicker as he got closer to Tom.

 _Mate,_ he hissed, straddling the man engulfed in silver. Harry dipped his head down and kissed him, pleasure coursing through his body at kissing his mate, his healed mate. Harry purred when Tom opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

The ritual was over and Magis vanished knowing that her heirs were safe.

Tom rolled Harry over, the magic still surrounding them as he ripped off Harry’s robe. Harry grasped the Slytherin tie and pulled it off as Tom began biting on Harry’s neck. Harry could feel himself getting stronger; he ripped the shirt off Tom and tossed it to the side.

“Harry,” Tom hissed, pushing his hips into Harry’s. Harry threw his head back and growled. Tom, without Harry knowing how, got up from the ground and picked up Harry. Harry, being carried bridal style, ignored his embarrassment so he could bite at Tom’s chest. Tom hissed as he tossed Harry into the bed, then crawled on top of him.

“Clothes off,” Harry growled. When Tom failed to move, Harry growled and used magic to aid him.

“Fuck, Harry,” Tom moaned at the feeling of the cold air, Harry’s cock and the heat he released.

“Sounds like a wonderful plan,” Harry said with a grin, then moaning when Tom bit his shoulder. Tom reached his hand out and caught something.

Harry reached down between the two of them to stroke their cocks. Both threw their heads back when Harry twisted his wrist on the way up. Tom dipped his head down and began biting at Harry’s nipples. The reach was awkward, Harry still trying to stroke the two of them while Harry had his nipples abused by the man above him.

When Tom looked up into Harry’s eyes, Harry hissed and flipped the two of them.

 _Mine,_ he hissed, moving faster down Tom’s body than the man beneath him did. Harry got to the thick cock and leered up at Tom before taking it into his mouth slowly.

“Yes, Harry,” Tom praised, rubbing his hand through Harry’s head, guiding Harry to take more. Harry breathed carefully as he took Tom deeper into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of his mate’s pleasure. Tom gasped as the sound vibrated against his cock. Harry rubbed his mate’s balls carefully, tugging them to make Tom arch off the bed.

Tom pulled Harry up by his black hair and flipped them over again. He reached for the oil he summoned earlier, knocked Harry’s legs apart and slowly drove a finger into his hole.

As most males his age, Harry masturbated what he thought was the average amount, but never had he stuck his fingers inside himself to seek pleasure. The feeling was tight, almost unyielding, but undeniably pleasurable.

“There you are, princess,” Tom praised when Harry arched as he slid out his finger, added more lube, then probed deeper. Harry was gripping the sheets of the bed, spreading his legs wider so he could prompt Tom to drive another finger into him. Tom leaned down and licked Harry’s cock, distracting him from the pain of putting another finger in him. Harry moaned when he felt the fingers searching and massaging against his walls.

“Oh shit!” Harry cursed when his eyes went white. Harry moaned, pushing his hips back on Tom’s fingers as the man ran one over Harry’s prostate.

“I knew you would look beautiful like this,” Tom said, adding a third finger in him, “writhing from the pleasure that I give you, eager to take my cock,” Tom leaned over Harry and claimed his mouth, not once stopping to slow his pace of stretching Harry. “You will only ever have me, Harry,” Tom said.

“Yours,” Harry growled at the man when he slid his fingers out of his ass. Harry whined when he watched Tom slick his cock up and groaned when he parted Harry’s cheeks.

“Say it again,” Tom said, rubbing the head of his cock against Harry’s hole.

“Yours, Tom!” Harry shouted. He screamed when Tom sank into his body. The two panted in exertion, both getting used to the sensation and trying not to blow their loads. Harry felt more complete than he ever did, pleasure filling his body. Harry growled and held Tom’s neck, biting the juncture of his neck.

Tom cried out and snapped his hips, hitting Harry’s prostate as Harry bit down harder.

 _Mate,_ he hissed. Tom growled at Harry and began a brutal pace that would leave Harry limping to his class in a few hours. The two of them fucked like they previously fought, with passion, determination and both searching for victory.

It ended when the silver light burst from both their chests, their souls shouting out to the other adding the most intense pleasure either of them had experienced.

As they slipped off, magically and physically exhausted, their souls intertwined where Magis could not separate the horcrux from Harry, leaving the man healed as long as he was mated to Harry.

For a moment, Harry perked up from sleep enough to clean the two of them and slip each other under the covers before snuggling to his mate's chest, licking the blood from the mating mark one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know it took three days. I have failed.   
> Please forgive me and enjoy.

“Harry,” he heard Tom mutter in his ear from the warmth of the bed. Harry shook his head slightly, burrowed his face deeper in Tom’s chest and pulled the blankets closer to the two of them. “Princess,” Tom muttered again. Harry groaned out a prolonged ‘no’ and closed his eyes, content on listening to the sound of Tom’s heartbeat and not getting up for the first day of class. He heard Tom sigh, feeling his chest elevate slightly then fall. Harry, pleased that Tom relented, sighed and dozed back off.

“Princess, you have to get up now,” Tom said, now moving away from Harry. Harry mumbled again and attached himself to his mate. He groaned when Tom slipped away from him. Harry burrowed into the covers and deeper into the warm spot that Tom left behind. “Harry, you’ll want to see this,” He heard Tom say. Harry opened his eyes and saw Tom.

Only, Tom was no longer fourteen.

He was now taller than Harry, his hair slightly longer and knotted from the sex and sleep. His back was more defined, wider than Harry’s now. Harry got out of the bed to walk to his mate.

“It seems I am about seventeen,” Tom muttered to Harry.

“You’re taller,” Harry stated, now having to look up further to see him.

“It probably happened because of the soul pieces coming together,” Tom still had his charming smile, but his eyes were a wine color rather than his previous brown or Voldemort’s red color.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said, reaching his hand up so he could grasp the chestnut hair. Tom leaned down and kissed Harry gently, both simply enjoying the feeling of the other's lips.

When Harry pulled away from the kiss with a bright smile, he said,

“I have something to show you,” Harry took three steps back from Tom. He closed his eyes and thought about being the dragon again. He felt the pull and let it shift into his skin. The more times he shifted, the easier it became and he found that he was getting bigger. Not by much, but his horns lengthened about three inches since the first time he shifted.

“I think you are the beautiful one,” Tom said, walking over to the dragon. Harry purred when his mate rubbed his head slowly, mapping out the scales and occasional hairs that Harry had. “Now I understand what you meant, when we danced, about the dragon,” Tom chuckled as Harry purred louder, moving his body to circle Tom so he could flaunt his wings at his mate. “So, I’m assuming the dragon told you about what you are: Drakonas,” Harry nodded his head, sliding his nose to Tom’s shoulder to scent him.

Harry was pleased that Tom smelled like him. Harry growled, using his weight to push a naked Tom onto the ground and scent him further.

“Harry,” Tom hissed, turning his head so he could rub his scent deeper into his mate.

 _Mate,_ he hissed. Tom chuckled.

 _You have to go, princess,_ he said. Harry hissed at the door, knowing that the only thing there was the outside world he didn’t want to have to face. _We can’t have Dumbledore knowing about this; he could have felt the ritual magic, Harry. You must go to classes today._ Tom ordered. Harry growled but knew that his mate was right. He shifted, the black robe wrapping around his skin as he did so until he was straddling Tom.

“I don’t want to go,” Harry said childishly.

“I don’t want you to either,” Tom agreed. He held his hand out to the side and watched as both the locket fell into his hands. Tom smiled up at Harry, looping his hands around Harry’s neck to attach the chain. “It looks better on you,” he whispered. Harry dipped his head down and kissed the man one more time, slowly and trying to convey in all the possible ways that he didn’t want to leave.  

Harry was the one to pull away from his mate, a sad look in his eyes as he stood.

“I probably can’t come down tonight,” Harry muttered as he picked up the clothes that were scattered around the bedroom. Tom sighed softly, knowing that it was true as well.

“I am still with you, you know,” He muttered, standing near Harry as he grabbed his underwear.

“I don’t understand this robe thing,” Harry muttered when the robe vanished as he put on his underwear.

“It probably only comes to you when you are in need of it,” Tom hypothesized. Harry shrugged, throwing on his shirt, then pants and robe that would look presentable. He slipped the locket under his shirt. “I am going to buy you better clothing,” Tom muttered to Harry who rolled his eyes at the statement. “You are a princess, you need to be in the best silks,” he whispered hotly into Harry’s ear.

“I have to go to class,” Harry muttered, falling weak to the man when he turned his neck so Tom could nibble on it. Harry felt his eyes flutter as he began to get hard. He grunted when he pulled away from Tom.

“I’ll see you later,” Harry muttered, saddened that his lover would no longer be with him, but happy that Harry could actually have him. The feelings were rather confusing.

“I will find something to help us communicate,” Tom promised.

“No horcruxes,” Harry said, pointing a finger up at him. Tom chuckled lowly.

“No horcruxes,” he repeated. Harry nodded, stole a quick kiss from Tom and made his way out of the Chamber to classes.

*

Classes went by as they usually did. Lectures, then practical lessons, followed by practice, then homework assignments. Harry now could understand why Hermione was always reading years ahead; she was bored. Once Harry had finished reading all of this year’s curriculum, he began reading ahead. He stopped doing that in the middle of the library when he realized that he didn’t want to be bored the next year. Harry sighed, stashed his fifth-year transfiguration book and picked up from where he left off with Oghma.

He still had to show Tom his creation, but he wanted to add more information to it before he showed it to his mate. Oghma’s glow got brighter with each book that Harry added to her (he decided that she was female) cache of knowledge. She seemed to be working faster as well. It took her less time to process the information that he added to her and she spat back the information at a greater speed and with additional texts that might be helpful.

It had been two days now since he had seen Tom and Harry knew that he must be bored without his wand. Harry had no clue what the man was doing in the Chamber. He could guess he was talking to Nagini, plotting how he would come back to the Death Eaters, further his goals on taking muggleborns from their homes, (something he was going to be talking about since it seemed harsh when it was first explained to him) or even finding a way for Harry to communicate with him.

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on writing a charms essay that he would rather not do. Harry had spent the majority of his time in the library to do his homework, but would eventually be kicked out.

He saw Luna packing up her bag with an impassive face as she carefully put her books away.

“Luna?” Harry whispered quietly. The girl turned her head with a bright but calming smile.

“Hello, Harry,” she greeted. Harry looked over his shoulder, scanning for others.

“Do you want to finish your homework with me in the Room of Requirement?” Luna nodded her head as she swung her bag over her shoulder. The two of them walked in silence but were interrupted by seeing Fred snogging the life out of Draco against one of the stone walls, both of their bags on the floor.

“It seems that they are going to study too,” Luna said, breaking the two apart.

“I’m assuming that George and Pansy are studying in another hall?” Harry asked the two boys, both red in the face and Draco’s hair askew.

“Course,” Fred answered with a winning smile. He picked up his and Draco’s bag, then brushed the blonde hair back, making Draco hide his bashful grin.

“We’ll we are going to the Room of Requirement to actually study if you would like to join us, along with your double,” Harry said.

“I think that would be alright, Potter,” Draco jested, making Harry snort in amusement.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite twin,” The four of them turned to see a smug looking George and Pansy walking over to them, both more put together than their counterparts.

“Follow us,” Luna said walking up the final steps. Harry held the other four back as Luna paced in front of the stone wall, eyes closed and muttering under her breath as she walked. She opened her eyes and a quaint door appeared for them. Luna laughed at the twins and Slytherin’s expressions and walked in, Harry following.

The room was nothing like the Room of Lost Things that Harry had been in. It was a smaller room, but with six large individual desks flanking a large center circle table in the middle if they wanted to work together. Luna set her things down on the middle table and began spreading out her books to work on her essay.

“What are you working on?” Harry asked, taking a seat next to her as the four newbies explored the room for the first time.

“Defense,” she muttered. “I’m working on casting the Patronus, but I can’t seem to get it,” She told him, opening her book and showing Harry notes that were written in symbols rather than English. Harry read over the text, noting that she circled ‘happy’ and ‘Expecto Patronum,”

“What do you find difficult?” Harry asked, turning the chair to face her’s. “I had a hard time actually finding the happy memory,” he offered, knowing that it could be a bit difficult to talk about his own weaknesses.

“I have the happy memory,” Luna confessed, “but I think there is something wrong with how I do it. I just don’t know what I am failing to do,” Luna deflated completely when she looked back at the symbol notes she was making.

“Can I ask a general question? And don’t get offended, it is nothing against you?” Harry said to her. Luna looked up at him through her blonde hair and gave a nod. “What are third years doing learning the Patronus?”

“Oh, Professor Moody thought that it would be good for us to learn since they were on the grounds last year and they could be in one of the tasks,” She explained. Harry nodded his head, knowing that he might have gained some useful information on the third task since the second was involved in deep sea swimming.

“Here,” Harry said, standing and taking his wand, “stand up and show me,” Luna slowly stood, looking at the other four nervously as they watched her. “Ignore them,” Harry told her. Luna closed her eyes for a moment, no doubt focusing on the memory.

“Expecto Patronum,” she said. Her voice wavered in confidence and with it, her Patronus. She got a small wisp of the spell out of her wand, but nowhere near enough to defeat a Dementor.

“You need to be confident,” Harry said encouragingly. He bounded around to her other side and raised her wand up high. “Stand with pride,” he said, “Feel that you are going to win, that you can create the spell,” he knew that the other four were watching with interest, observing Luna preparing herself for the spell and Harry teaching her.

“Expecto Patronum,” she said, her voice now more confident. The effect was visible. A large thread of silver shot from her wand, enough to chase away a dementor.

“Good job,” Harry said. He thought about a boggart, knowing that it could help her. She could use his fear to gain confidence before facing the real thing. He heard a _clunk_ to the left of him, smiling, he lifted his wand and summoned the trunk in front of them. He turned to face Luna.

“You did good,” he praised, happy to see her smile, “This time, try projecting your voice; you need to mean it,” Luna didn’t need to take as long to prepare herself with the memory.

“Expecto Patronum!” she shouted. This time a strong wisp burst from her wand. Harry nodded his head when she stopped the spell and looked at the boggart.

“Ready to apply it?” He asked. Luna looked concerned, eyeing the box with caution but nodded her head. “I am going to stand in front of you so it takes my fear. You use the spell from behind me. If you can’t, I will until we get it right,” Harry flicked his wand for the trunk to open before she could get cold feet.

The effect in the room was instantaneous. The closer candles flickered out, the air chilled as the dark hood lifted from the trunk. Harry had his wand to his side, ready to help Luna if she needed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her begin to freeze up from fear.

“Expecto…Expecto Patronum,” she whispered. The small wisp left her wand, enough to stun the dementor for a moment, but then it pushed forward. Harry was beginning to feel the tug from the creature. He raised his wand to banish the boggart.

“Expecto Patronum!” He projected loudly. The silver stag burst from his wand and charged the beast, horns down, catching it in the gut and dumping it back in the box. He let his patronus walk to him and nuzzle the side of his hand. “Go ahead,” Harry said to Luna, prompting her to touch the stag. She smiled up at him and slowly lifted her hand to touch the stag’s neck.

She and the stag looked at each other in a way that made Harry feel he was being examined or she was communicating with it somehow.

“I’m ready,” she said, turning her head to look back at the boggart. Harry flicked his wand and sent it over to the four watching them practice so they wouldn’t feel the effects again. He flicked his wand and the dementor rose again. Watching Luna, he saw her raise her chin, take a stand and say,

“Expecto Patronum!” From her wand erupted a small hare that chased after the creature until it was funneled back in the box. Harry whooped as the box closed and the hare hopped over to her.

“You did it!” Harry congratulated.

“Thank you,” she said, positively beaming with joy.

*

“Relax Harry,” Tom said from the couch, Nagini curled on his lap by the fire as Harry paced back and forth.

“The second task is almost here,” he said.

“And you will do fine,” Tom assured him. Harry paced the floor again. “The blessing the Horntail gave you will keep you safe,”

“You have no idea how terrifying that was,” Harry commented. Harry stopped pacing when his mate began to walk over to him. He opened his arms up for Harry to seek comfort in.

“I know you are nervous, and you have every right to be,” Tom said as he rubbed Harry’s back slowly. “We should practice the Bubble Head charm, as well as seeing if you can breathe underwater,” Tom decided. He took Harry’s hand before the teen could protest and was dragged from Slytherin’s study. Tom dragged him past the Basilisk corpse (which Dobby was harvesting the flesh, marrow, venom and skin of once a day so Severus could study its properties) and showed Harry the pool where he remembered looking into his own reflection when he was a dragon.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked when Tom began taking off his shirt. When Harry came back down into the Chamber, he introduced Dobby to Tom, saying that Tom was Harry’s mate. It was uncomfortable for Tom when Dobby began to cry that he was happy that Harry had found love, going on about how he would be a good elf to Tom as well, et cetra, et cetra, et cetra. Harry asked if Dobby would get Tom some clothes and deliver them.

“I am stripping,” Tom said.

“I can see that,” Harry said, trying not to ogle his mate too much. “But why?” Harry asked. Tom rolled his eyes.

“We are going for a swim,” He removed his pants and was now standing in the nude, reflection leaving nothing for Harry to imagine. Harry waggled his eyebrows as he began to strip himself. “I am going to teach you the Bubble Head charm in case you need it,” Tom explained, stepping into the water slowly as Harry removed his pants. “If you don’t, then we just swim,”

“I would have never, once, in my life imagined myself swimming with the Dark Lord,” Harry said, surprised that there were steps that led deeper into the surprisingly warm water.

“You imagined other things?” Tom said, silently purring at the sight of Harry still wearing the locket around his neck.

“Mostly dying,” Harry admitted, wading closer to his mate. He was now neck deep and swimming in the warm pool of water.

Harry passed his wand over to Tom and watched as he instructed Harry how the spell would work. After the spell was complete, he ducked under the water, then popped up to show Harry that he was alright.

“It’s a good thing that you don’t need glasses anymore,” Tom said, treading close to Harry in the deep water. Harry looked down at the water in anticipation of what was to come. He had no idea how the Horntail blessed him but trusted that it would work. Tom must have noted Harry’s anxiety at going underwater.

“If it doesn’t work, I will be right there,” Harry nodded his head after a moment, took a deep breath, and ducked under the water.

Tom was watching him, under the water using the bubblehead charm that provided him with all the water that he might need. Harry’s eyes stung a bit as they adjusted and he felt fine under the water for the moment but could feel the urge to take a breath. Tom gripped his hand, the locket floating between them and Harry resisted the urge to put his head above the water.

Harry took a breath and flinched when he felt water hit his lips, but oxygen passed through. He jerked his hand from Tom to touch the strange thing. Tom swam closer to Harry, looking at his mouth with interest. Harry tilted his head, confused as to what was happening. Tom pointed upward. They broke the surface without an issue.

“It’s amazing,” Tom said, swimming closer to Harry. “It is like an internal Bubblehead charm that works as a small filter,”

“My only problem is that I can’t exactly explain how I did it,” Harry told him. Tom nodded his head slowly.

“I think it would be wiser for you to use the charm,” Tom passed the wand to Harry after ducking under the water with his own. Harry quickly spun the charm around him and dived after Tom.

The two swam under the water for about fifteen minutes before Harry was swept in Tom’s arms. Their bubblehead charms combined and Tom proceeded to make out with Harry. The sensation was beyond strange; the water passed around them with every move that they made, the charm only big enough to support a small amount of space began to steam up as Harry swept his tongue into Tom’s mouth.

Harry broke the kiss from Tom, swimming away from him with his own charm now in place, knowing that Tom was now hunting him. Harry broke the surface first, Tom not following far behind as they swam over to the stairs of the pool.

Harry had his hands on the lip of the pool when Tom pounced on him, his erection hard against Harry’s ass. Harry moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Tom ground down on him as he marked Harry’s neck with well-placed nips and bites. Harry’s legs were still in the water, his cock getting splashed with ever wave that they made added a sensation that felt like a loose hand job: satisfying but frustrating.

“Tom,” Harry moaned, dropping his head to the other side as Tom moved his hand to pinch at his nipples. Harry arched back against him, thrusting his hips back when Tom pinched him. Tom pushed his body forward to capture Harry’s lips in a filthy kiss that left him panting and yearning for more.

“Want you now,” Harry panted. Tom growled in Harry’s ear, more than happy to comply.

“This is going to feel weird,” Tom warned. Harry heard Tom mutter something and shouted when he felt his hole become stretched and lubricated. Harry’s eyes were closed as he felt Tom line himself up and snap his hips forward.

 _Shit!_ Tom cursed, draping himself over Harry, taking his hands and holding still as Harry adjusted to the depth of Tom’s cock in his ass. The water was still caressing his cock, Harry panting with each torturous wave that hit him. _You’re so tight, Harry,_ he hissed in his ear. Harry turned his head and captured Tom’s lips, pulling on them slightly as he pushed back against him.

“I am going to enjoy fucking you, Harry,” Tom said, slowly dragging his cock out of Harry’s hole before snapping his hips. The water splashed above the lip of the pool, edging closer to their clothes. “Summer, Harry,” Tom muttered in his ear, then bit it harshly causing Harry to cry out at the pleasure and the slight pain. “I am going to show you just how pleasurable the human body can be,”

“Please,” Harry begged, pushing his hips back to try and catch Tom’s cock as he drew it out slowly to then snap it back in.

“You will beg, and plead,” Tom said, beginning to pick up the pace. Harry moaned again, dropping his head as he watched the waves jump over the lip. Tom, seeing the pale skin adorned with some marks, growled and began pounding into Harry as he resumed marking Harry’s neck with his own possessive marks.

Harry was in a state of bliss when he came. Not only was he floating on the pleasure Tom gave him, but also in the water. A strange sensation, but extremely relaxing when he tried not to think about it.

He woke up in the bed, his clothes removed and seeing Tom run his wand over their clothing, drying them completely. A slight _tink_ hit the ground, peeking Tom’s attention. He looked down and saw a single Basilisk scale about the size of his palm.

“Harry?” Tom questioned, making his way over to the bed with the oddly warm scale in his hand. Harry picked his head up, moved over and lifted the covers for Tom to join him. Harry assumed their usual sleeping position with his head on Tom’s chest, pressed as closely to his mate as he possibly could be. “Princess?” Tom asked again. Harry perked up and looked at him, then looked at the scale in his hands.

“Oh,” Harry woke up more, sitting up to explain what he had been working on. “That’s Oghma,” he said. Harry carefully took the scale from him and smiled when it glowed slightly.

“What is it?” Tom asked, sitting up and drawing Harry quickly into his lap. Harry laughed when he was manhandled over, but sighed against Tom’s back.

“ _She_ is a…information unit? I guess?” He said, looking back at Tom with a shrug. “Anyway, Oghma can store all the information you could want. I mainly made her for myself. It’s not easy to find what you are looking for with all the books and I wanted something that I could go to with all the answers regarding that topic,” Harry rambled, stroking his fingers over his creation.

“Basically,” he continued, “if I want to add more information to Oghma, I say a simple replication spell and the text copies itself, then I transfer the entire book or scroll of information into Oghma and ask her a question regarding the text that I put in her. She spits back the answer and where she got the information so people can find the book and read more into it if they need too,” Harry smiled at the scale as she glowed in her creator’s hand.

“She is kind of a baby, so I have to make sure she gets a _lot_ of information. Every time I…feed her, she glows brightly and gets warm as if she were thanking me for what I gave her,” Harry explained. He took Tom’s hand and put Oghma in his hand. Immediately, she stopped glowing but Harry summoned over one of the books he had been meaning to add to her for some time.

It was another Latin book that he found in the library. It was small but written by Virgil, the story: _Aeneid_. He brought Tom’s hand to Harry so he could copy the book.

“Relicare Notitia,” he said, running his wand from left to right. The words copied themselves and floated in the air as one mass of black text. Harry waved his wand over to Oghma, who happily absorbed the knowledge her creator gave her. Oghma’s light died and Harry looked back at Tom with a grin.

“As her a question,” He prompted. Tom looked dubious, but looked down the scale and asked,

“Who was Dido?”

Oghma, much faster with her reaction time now that she had more time and practice to responding to questions floated out the answer: **Dido was the wife of Aeneas from Carthage. She listed to Aeneas describe the ten year battle of Troy, depicting the Trojan Horse and fell in love after hearing it. She marries Aeneas but kills herself atop a pyre when he leaves to find Rome, setting herself and his possessions on fire as she dies.**

“Harry, this is incredible,” Tom said. Looking at Oghma as if she held all the answers. In a way, and if Harry got what he wanted, one day, she would. “You did this?”

“Magis helped,” Harry admitted with a blush. “I want all people to have it. Knowledge shouldn’t be hidden away. It makes people arrogant,” He told Tom. Tom looked like he was about to say more, but one of the alarms went off that signaled he had to leave to get to lunch so people wouldn’t talk or question. Tom sighed as Harry threw off the covers and began putting his clean clothes on.

“I want to hear more about this,” Tom said from the Chamber where Harry would climb out of. Harry nodded and left Tom with a kiss, taking his things, the locket (safely tucked under his shirt), wand, and Oghma up to the castle.

Harry did his usual wrap around the castle to appear unsuspecting to others that might approach him.

“Mr. Potter,” he heard McGonagall say from behind him. Harry paused, looked back with a smile and waited for her to catch up to him. “Off to lunch?” she asked. Harry nodded his head.

Harry knew that the woman was fast, but he didn’t see her hand turn his face until it was too late.

“Who has been eating you?” She questioned looking at the hickeys Tom left on his neck. _Fuck._ Harry thought. He didn’t have time to respond because he was being dragged towards her office. _Death is close,_ Harry thought, getting more and more anxious with every step they took toward her door. _This is how it ends._

“Sit,” she ordered, taking a seat behind her desk. Harry obediently sat down and waited for her to speak. He knew what she was going to say, he just didn’t know how he was going to respond. “Who did that to you?” Harry thought for a minute, gauging how much he trusted the woman that was so closely linked to Dumbledore.

“Can I trust you?” Harry asked her. McGonagall stiffened, straightening her back and Harry thought that she was going to hex him.

“How bad is it, Mr. Potter?” She asked. Harry smiled quickly.

“Depends on your perspective,” he said honestly. Harry hung his head, debating for a moment on how to attack his explanation. When his Head of House said nothing, Harry continued, “What if I told you I already ended the war?” McGonagall took a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I would ask how you did it,” she finally said, eyes still closed. Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

“I need to know that you won’t tell this to Dumbledore,” Harry pleaded. “He won’t understand, not now, maybe never,” Harry confessed. “But I hope that one day he will,” Harry told her.

“Is it really that bad, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes,” he whispered immediate, “and no,” Harry pointed to the marks left by Tom. “My mate left these on me,”

“This is not the worst thing that I have heard,” Harry laughed at her response.

“It will be,” Harry guaranteed. And so the story began with talking about the cutting and broken bones that he returned to school with. He had to pause while McGonagall actually blew up part of her office, muttering in another language as she threw curses at the wall. When she calmed and sat down, she asked one of the house elf’s to bring the two of them sandwiches for their lunch. He continued his story the same way he did with Remus.

He was scolded the same points that Severus scolded him: apparating, going to Gringotts, sneaking out of the castle.

The two turned their heads when the door was opened rather forcefully. Harry had just finished telling her about the part of becoming a Drakonas and was about to tell her that her former classmate, Tom Marvolo Riddle was hiding, completely whole and sane, in the Chamber of Secrets, when Severus knocked down the door.

“Severus,” McGonagall greeted sternly. “Mr. Potter was telling me the most interesting story,” his godfather looked at him with caution but nodded.

“How much does she know?” He asked. Harry sighed.

“She hasn’t killed me yet,” he muttered to his now smirking godfather.

“Then it seems I picked the perfect time to enter,” he said, backing up from Harry and observing the too be explosion.

“What part?” McGonagall asked. Harry hung his head in his hands and shouted internally. The locket’s gleam caught his eye before he looked up.

“My mate?” Harry began. “Is Tom Marvolo Riddle,”

“The Dark Lord,” Severus added.

“You are not helping,” Harry scolded with clenched teeth. Severus gave a slow smile and looked back at McGonagall. Harry clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, looking back to see her processing the information. McGonagall sat back in her chair and waved her hand. A bottle of clear liquid appeared on the table with a shot glass.

“Meldon,” McGonagall summoned. A small elf with wide eyes looked up at the professor. “Cancel the rest of my classes today,” _Oh. So, she is going to kill me slowly, wonderful._ Harry thought. When she opened her eyes, she seemed exhausted as she poured herself a shot of the liquid. She knocked it back with a grimace and muttered,

“Where is he?” Harry chuckled at that, nervous, naturally and looked down.

“I am going to take Fred and George’s advice: don’t ask questions you don’t want answers too,”

“He’s in the castle, isn’t he?” She supplied.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted quickly.

“And what is he doing down there?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know?” Harry said, looking over to his godfather. “It’s not like I can monitor him. He is probably reading or talking to Magis or talking to Nagini,”

“You brought the snake?” The two of them shouted at him. Harry shrank back and nodded.

“How else was I to reunite the Horcruxes?”

“The what?” McGonagall shouted.

“Why does everyone know about these things?” Harry asked himself. He watched as McGonagall knocked another shot back, then a third. _Damn._ He thought. _I would be so drunk._

“He is staying in the Chamber?”

“Yes,” Harry answered her. “Magis is keeping an eye on him,” Harry added, hoping that she would hear him and do as he requested. When he felt a warm feeling travel up his spine, he understood that she would do as he asked. “I think Fate either loves me or hates me,” Harry added, sitting back.

“The wolves also know about this,” Severus added.

“Any other students?” McGonagall asked him.

“No,” Harry stated. “Unless you count Luna Lovegood, but she always knows things,” He responded quickly. The three of them were silent for another minute.

“You were right,” McGonagall finally said. “Dumbledore can’t know about this,” Harry nodded his head frantically, seeing that Snape seemed to be doing the same behind him. “I want to meet with him,” she stated. “Not now, of course, but later,” She said. McGonagall poured herself a fourth shot and knocked it back. “Go, enjoy the free period I gave you. Don’t be killed. Know that Albus is watching you closely,” McGonagall said to him. Harry nodded his head, knowing that now might be the only time to safely escape her grasp.

Harry carefully walked out of the office, shut the door behind him and sighed in relief.

“I need a fucking nap,” he muttered, making his way back to his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

-

“I didn’t know you drank vodka,” Severus said to Minerva. Minerva laughed at him, summoning another shot glass.

“I am sure you can handle one,” she said, pouring the strong alcohol back for him to take. Severus and Minerva both gave a silent toast and drank.

“That is vile,” he said, “and I brew potions,” Minerva laughed at him, turning the glass in her hands.

“Is it real?” She asked. Severus turned his head and looked back at the door. He remembered the way that the two of them worked together to brew the potion, as if they were one soul in two bodies. In a way, they were just that. There was a way that Harry talked about Tom, when he was forced to, that made Severus feel that the teen knew the young Dark Lord his entire life.

“Yes,” He said, turning back to his coworker and pouring himself another shot. “He really loves Tom.” He threw the shot back and grimaced at the burning. “I believe that Tom, despite fearing Death, would gladly jump in front of a Killing Curse to save Harry’s life,” he told Minerva. “I have no doubt that they both love each other with every fiber of their being,”

“Then that is all the assurance I need,” she responded with a smile, glad that the dark boy in Slytherin had finally found someone to lean on and the young abused boy in Gryffindor could have someone that would always be there when he needed help.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry dove into the frigid water, his wand by his side. He saw deeper before he cast the Bubblehead Charm, knowing that the judges, mainly Dumbledore would be watching. In addition to the charm, he cast a heating charm on himself so he wouldn’t freeze under the water. Harry swam deeper into the waters, avoiding the ominous looking seaweed that rose from the ground.

Over to his left, he saw a red glow.

 _Guess that is where I should go,_ he thought, swimming over to the sparks. When he outflanked the seaweed, he saw that Cedric was making his way over to four floating things. With his new eyesight, Harry could certainly see better but the water would sometimes shift too quickly over his eyes for him to get a clear image.

As Harry swam closer, he saw that the three floating things were people.

Luna was one of them.

Harry, filled with rage, swam faster to his friend. He saw that there was another small blonde girl, likely Fleur’s sister, and Hermione, who Krum was tasked to get. Harry pointed his wand at the ropes after considering saving his friend but knew that it would be cheating in a monumental way. He had already had an ‘unfair’ advantage with the first task and he knew that Fleur was not going to leave her sister and Hermione would be okay.

As crazy as Dumbledore could be, he didn’t think that he would allow for anyone other than the Champions to be killed in the tasks.

Harry pulled Luna with him towards the surface of the water. He was annoyed but pleased to see that whatever spell was put on her was still holding. He saw the merepeople begin to swim near him. Not wanting to overly piss off their kingdom, Harry sent a large water spell that would disorient them, rather than stunning and binding them. The water rippled as it hit the merepeople, making them loose their balance. Harry grabbed onto Luna, not going to wait for them to recover and began to swam.

When Harry broke the surface, second to Cedric, Luna shook the water from her eyes and smiled.

“Hello,” she said. Harry had no doubt that Luna knew exactly what was going to happen to her. Harry smiled as he tread water.

“Hi Luna,” Harry began swimming over to the podium that was on the water, careful to make sure that she kept close to him. Harry helped Luna up first, then clambered out of the water. He ran his wand over her, drying her then casting a warming charm over her before he did it to himself. The two of them accepted the warm towels and blankets that were offered to them.

Krum and Hermione popped up from the depths of the water three minutes later.

“Is it weird that I can actually watch the competition?” Harry whispered to Luna. The girl smiled and shrugged at him. Luna’s eyes suddenly got distant. Her head perked up and she looked around like she was seeing another landscape. “Luna?” Harry asked, slowly grabbing her arms to try and bring her out of the trance.

“I am alright,” she said, her eyes still unfocused. After another three seconds, she looked up at Harry with a sad smile. “I have to go find Professor Dumbledore now,” She said. Luna smiled at him and walked away. He watched her walk up the wood stairs. Harry didn’t know what exactly she was doing, but he had a feeling that Fleur was having trouble reaching her sister.

The cannon sounded the moment that a distraught Fleur popped up from the water. She was crying as she swam over to the others. Harry and Cedric walked to the edge of the platform and took her hands, hoisting her out of the water. Cedric removed his own towel and blanket as Harry dried her and cast a heating charm on her. The Hufflepuff put his extra layers on her as she sat up, muttering in French.

Harry took a step back, hoping that he was not wrong about Dumbledore.

That is when the next head popped up.

Fleur’s sister swam over, disoriented and shaking from the cold. Fleur was crying when she had her sister in her arms, hugging her close and muttering in French. Harry smiled and turned when he felt Luna bump his shoulder with her own.

“You did good,” Harry said. Luna rolled her eyes as they listened to the results of the game. Harry grinned victoriously when he learned he was in first, Cedric and Fleur in second, leaving Fleur (who was still fussing over her sister) in last. Harry was the first to make his way back to the castle, walking next to a calm looking Luna.

As they passed the stairs, Luna shot her hand out and caught something. Harry looked over the post and saw that Neville Longbottom was dangerously close to crashing into the water. Luna was holding the Gryffindor up by his tie as Harry carefully walked over to upright the petrified boy.

“Thanks,” he said to the two of them as he walked away from the edge of the float they were on.

“No problem,” Harry said, walking in front of the two so Neville wouldn’t nearly fall off again.

“What is your name?” Luna asked. Harry looked over his shoulder, into the flickering reflection of the water and could make out that Neville was flustered by the blonde Ravenclaw.

“Ne-Neville Longbottom,” he said in a shy tone.

“I’m Luna Lovegood,” she introduced, walking a bit closer to him as a random kid raced down the pier. She didn’t go back to the track she was walking before, choosing to stay close to Neville. Harry smirked at the flustered look he was giving Luna as he walked off to see his mate and tell him about the swim.

*

Harry snuck out at nine o’clock that evening to go down and see his mate. He checked the map three times, seeing that McGonagall was straying from her usual routine but still was unaware of where the Chamber’s entrance was so she didn’t catch him. Harry whispered for the door to open and walked down the stairs, ordering it to close.

He was tired from the task despite Severus almost shoving potions down his throat as he walked into his office to go over what went on. The potions helped him get through the rest of the day, as did a long nap, but he was still feeling exhausted.

Harry perked up, though, when he saw that Tom was practicing magic with his own wand.

Tom was laying on the ground, wand pointed at the ceiling and just sending up silver sparks.

“How?” Harry asked him. Tom rolled onto his stomach and slowly got up, drying whatever dampness came back to the tiled.

“I snuck out through an anti-chamber to get my wand,” Tom explained simply, sweeping Harry’s hips close to his and kissing him gently. Harry hummed into the kiss, feeling sleep getting closer to him. “Tired?” Harry nodded. Tom chuckled and began to lead Harry toward their bed chamber.

The two of them stripped, but neither initiated sex. Harry snuggled closer to Tom, trying to suck the heat from his body.

“I still have the memories and power from Voldemort,” Tom commented. Harry nodded his head slowly, only half listening to his words. “Your Defense professor is a criminal that escaped Azkaban,”

“Is he a danger to me?” Harry asked, his eyes still closed.

“No,” Tom assured him, running his hands through Harry’s hair then down his back slowly. “He is under orders from Voldemort to get you to the final task. I am still unsure what to do regarding His old plan,” Harry hummed and shivered.

 _Tom, he is cold,_ Nagini hissed from the fire. Harry giggled at the snake and beckoned her over.

“Don’t encourage her,” Tom told him. Harry bit down on Tom’s chest, earning a hiss from him as Nagini slithered into bed and rested against his back. Her body was warm from the heat that she soaked up from the fire.

 _Thank you,_ Harry hissed with a yawn.

 _This is selfish,_ she told him, making sure her neck was long enough to strike if anyone attacked her master and his mate. _I am going to enjoy your heat as well._ Harry laughed again as he burrowed deeper into the blankets and his mate.

“Good night,” Harry yawned. He smiled when he felt Tom kiss the top of his head.

“Sleep well, princess,”

*

“I am so thankful that challenge was on a weekend,” Harry said from the bed. He knew that he slept in late because Tom was sitting in the chair near the bed with a stack of books to his one side and a single book on his other. He looked up at Harry as he stretched, Nagini now completely coiled around his chest and side.

“Your body would find it traumatized, regardless of the fact you had magic,” Tom informed him, turning the page in his book. “I am sure that the others are still sleeping. You were given a blessing from a dragon that aided in your recovery and task,” Harry flopped his head back on the pillow to just watch Tom.

“They took Luna,” Harry told him. “and Hermione and Cho and Fleur’s sister,” Harry told him. “Fleur wasn’t able to complete the task but her sister was alright,”

“I am sure that Dumbledore would not let a student die in his school,” he said. He looked up at Harry, then shrugged, “but there was Myrtle,” he raised his eyebrows and went back to his book. “Do you know what your third task is?”

“Nope,” Harry said, shivering when Nagini began to make her way out of the bed. “It wasn’t announced, the date, I mean. But I think it will be at the end of term,”

“Sounds logical,” Tom said. He sighed, frustrated with his book and put it in the ‘finished’ pile. Tom smiled at Harry as he reached for his wand.

“You never _actually_ told me how you got that,” Harry said, sitting up in the bed but putting the blankets around his cold torso.

“I changed into my animagus form,” Tom said simply. “I could never get it, but I think it is because I fractured my soul. That, and the Patronus,” Harry watched as Tom bent down and picked up a medium sized black box. Harry moved over a bit on the bed when Tom sat down and handed it to him.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Harry told him, but accepting the box from his mate. Tom smiled, said nothing and prompted him to open the box. Harry slid the lid off the box. He peered into the box and saw Basilisk scales. Harry looked up at Tom with wide eyes then slowly reached into the box to pick them up.

“You’ve helped me so much,” Tom said, moving over so Harry could rest against him as he picked up the scales in his hands. He counted nine other scales, each with the same warm trace that Oghma had. “I know that you will keep helping me and the others that you care about,” Tom said to Harry.

“Tom,” Harry whispered in awe at the scales.

“They are yours to give to whomever you please,” Tom assured him. “The original shall always stay with you, I am sure, but I made nine others out of Basilisk scales for those that you trust,” Harry turned over, placed the scales back in the box and kissed his mate. Harry pulled from the kiss with a smile and reached into the box.

He plucked out one of them, the size of his palm and thin as a sheet of parchment. He handed it to his mate with a smile.

“The first person I would always give this too would be you,” Harry said, closing Tom’s hand on the valuable object. Harry laughed when Tom kissed him again.

“I wanted to give them to you before you have to go to breakfast,” Tom confessed.

“I wish you could come with me,” Tom laughed, both imagining Dumbledore’s face when a young Tom Riddle walked into the Great Hall. Probably to be pounced on by McGonagall and Severus before the Headmaster could utter a curse.

“I wish so too,” Tom said as he slipped out of the bed, a reluctant Harry following him. Harry was slipping on his clothes when he asked,

“What is your animagus?” Tom turned and smirked at Harry.

“A Red Shouldered Hawk,”

“We can go flying together!” Harry said with excitement, bouncing over to Tom with half his clothes on. Tom rolled his eyes, helping Harry get into his clothes and push him out of the study with the box. Putting the box in his bag was a bit awkward, but Tom shrunk it slightly so it would fit better, then slid it into Harry’s backpack.

“I would love to go flying with you,” Tom confessed as the two walked to the staircase.

“We will have to do it soon,” Harry hugged Tom one last time and climbed up the stairs.

Harry climbed the stairs and made his way over to the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table (only three seventh-years were sitting at the table, each studying), he waltzed over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

“Are you lost?” Draco asked, not bothering to look up at his friend as he served himself some oatmeal.

“No,” Harry said, reaching for the berries. “Actually,” Harry said to him, his lips curling up in a smirk as he looked at the blond, “I was supposed to be in Slytherin,” Harry laughed loudly when Draco knocked over his morning tea on the table.

“Please tell me you are lying,” Draco pleaded, Harry waving his wand over the mess his friend created. When Harry’s smirk intensified, Draco gave a very heavy sigh. Harry patted him on the back, feeling the eyes of McGonagall, Severus, and Dumbledore.

“Are you stealing my boyfriend, Harry?” Fred asked, sitting down next to the blond to the point where he was almost on top of Draco. He looked at Draco and muttered sadly, “but I made you moan so pretty last night,” Draco slapped his boyfriend when Harry high-fived the Gryffindor. Pansy took a seat next to Harry, George sitting next to her.

To the dismay of many students, as well as teachers, the warring houses had some people that were publicly getting along with one another. Harry watched as some of the younger Hufflepuff’s scattered to different tables slowly, even to the Slytherin tables when their Slytherin friends beckoned them over.

Many of the students were still eating at their house table, but enough students had moved to other tables for a difference to be made while they ate. Harry smiled down at his food, hoping (knowing) that Magis was pleased with the school unity beginning to branch past the four sectors that the school had.

“Can I talk to you, alone?” Harry asked Draco when the group was ending breakfast. Draco rolled his eyes and got up. Harry patted Fred on the shoulder as he stole the ginger twin’s boyfriend. Harry grabbed his bag and followed Draco to one of the less commonly used halls.

“What do you need?” Draco asked, his tone casual as he looked out one of the windows to the other wing of the school. Harry set his bag down and reached in for a scale.

“This is Oghma,” Harry said, holding the Basilisk scale for his friend who helped him not kill himself during the beginning of the year. “She is in a Basilisk scale from the Chamber,” Harry pointed out as Draco took the scale in his hands gently.

“What is it?” He asked. Harry brightened and pulled out the original Oghma and began to explain what she could to aid him in research.

“Harry,” Draco said in awe of the small scale after it told him the ingredients for how to make a Blood Replenishment potion, “Oghma is extremely valuable,”

“I know,” Harry said. “I am still working on how others can update and add information to her, but I think it is a good start so far,” Harry smiled down at his Oghma, thumbing over the scale and grinning even wider when she hummed at him. “I am going to make it so that everyone can have on,”

“Wizards only?”

“Oh, naturally,” Harry said. “The last thing we need is a muggle to get their hands on something like this,” He nodded. “Currently there are only ten so don’t lose her,” Harry pointed out. “I am also working on attaching it to a person’s individual magical signature,”

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said. Harry nodded his head and, with a smile, this time left the man behind before Draco could. He walked over to Severus’ office and knocked on the door.

Harry went through the same motions as he did with Draco, the same questions coming up.

He received a hug from his godfather, which Harry returned.

“I am going to be known for something that I did on my own now,” Harry told him as he planned on making his way over to McGonagall’s office. He went through the same type of conversation, earning happy congratulations and a promise that he would meet with her to discuss more of how it worked. When he walked out of her office, he saw Luna walking over to him.

“I was told to come and find you,” she said with a dreamy voice.

“I think you know what I am going to give you,” Harry said with a bashful smile. Luna laughed brightly but complied like she had no idea what he was going to do. Luna gave him a smile as Harry escorted her to the library where she told him she was meeting with Neville. Harry gave her a little bow as he left her to the Gryffindor in the library.

The other two were going to Remus and Sirius, but he wanted to give Oghma to them when he next saw them. He was unsure who the other two were going too, but knew that he would know when he encountered the person.

As he was walking back to his dorm so he could grab his things to study with Tom, he stopped when he heard a small sobbing coming from one of the bathrooms. Harry turned his head and listened for the sound, walking down the left hall and into the bathroom where he and Ron faced the troll in their first year.

And, much like their first year, Hermione was sitting on the floor, crying softly. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her arms folded and face burrowed in them so she couldn’t see his approach. Harry smiled sadly at his friend and walked over to her.

“You know,” Harry said conversationally as he sat on the other wall when she lifted her head to look at him, her face flush and eyes bright, “the last time you were in here crying, a troll nearly killed us,”

Hermione gave a weak laugh, using her sleeve to brush the tears away from her eyes.

“When that fight ended,” Harry recalled, looking over at the repaired stalls, “I remember that we were friends,” the woman gave a sad huff, turning her head to the side in shame of her previous actions. “What I mean to say is,” Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder, “I don’t see why history can’t repeat itself,”

It took a second for Hermione to comprehend what Harry said. When she understood, she wrapped her arms so quickly around Harry that he nearly banged his head against the tile. Her hug was tight, her face tucked into his neck and Harry could feel the tears that fell down her cheeks and onto his neck.

Harry could feel the pang of loneliness rear its ugly head as he returned the hug. He felt angry, betrayed and happy at the same time. Earlier, he had accepted her apology, but the relationship was never mended. It felt infected, he realized, when he would be near her but no longer feel the pain of her leaving his side.

But now it felt clean and Harry found that as he hugged her tight, he was crying too. Harry missed her playful nagging for him to do his homework. He missed the late talks, plotting of something that they shouldn’t be doing. He wanted to have someone to talk to about the knowledge he had found and learned that would not turn him on (like it sometimes happened with Tom.)

Harry wanted his friend back.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her chest heaving with anguish as she cried against him.

“I forgive you,” Harry hushed, rocking her back and forth as she hiccupped. “It’s okay now,” He said.

“I was such an idiot,” Hermione confessed. “I didn’t know what to do so I did nothing,” she whispered in his ear, her body now numb. Harry knew that feeling all too well; the way the body would shut down when everything began to hurt. No matter who it was, best friend, lover, or worst enemy, he would wish that on no person.

“Let’s make it a better year,” Harry said, pulling away from his friend and pushing away some of the tears that fell from her eyes. Hermione sniffled and nodded her head. Her smile was happy, even with the red eyes and flushed face.

“I’ve seen you in the library a lot,” she muttered to him. Harry smiled when she looked down and waited to speak until she looked back up at him.

“I’ve been working on something incredible,” Harry said.

For some reason, he knew that she was another person to give Oghma. He knew that she turned her back on their friendship, but only partly. While that could be argued to be worse, Harry could see that she felt miserable about what she had done. Harry also knew that she would cherish and respect the power of Oghma.

Harry took a deep breath and reached into his bag. He pulled out another scale and handed it to her.

“This is Oghma,” Harry whispered to her in awe. As he explained it, Hermione fell back into mild hysterics.

“Why me?” She asked. Harry had many answers, but there was one that would remain true first and foremost.

“Because you are my friend,”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it has been almost a week since the last update. I know how this story is going to end (mostly) and I was at the last chapter, but I couldn't find the bridge between the two. But it seems I have now found a small bridge that can hopefully get me to the end. Sorry it took so long to get a new update to you. I hope that you enjoy it!

“I won’t let you down, Harry,” Hermione said, putting Oghma in her back pocket. Harry nodded and stood, extending his hand for her to take. She smiled when she took it, pulling herself up.

“Breakfast?” Harry asked.

It seemed that the Ravenclaw table was the neutral ground for the new group of friends that Harry hung out with when he wasn’t with Tom or in the library. Neville was sitting next to a sleepy looking Luna, Draco, and Fred making their way over. Hermione paused when she saw Draco (followed shortly by Pansy and George) walked over to the table. Harry tugged on her sleeve as he made his way over.

“Those are some impressive marks,” Pansy said with a smug look as she passed him the pancakes.

“I’m sure you have a fair share of your own,” Harry replied with a shit eating grin when George winked at him. Hermione slowly took a seat next to Harry. There was a moment of awkwardness around the table, but it quickly broke when Fred decided to drag Draco into his lap and make out with him until someone hit him with a stinging hex. Harry looked up at the teacher's table and simply saw Severus scowling at a laughing Fred and a stunned looking Draco.

From then, Harry found the conversation light and joyful.

*

When Harry heard the loud bang shake through the Chamber he knew that Tom was getting restless. Harry carefully walked into the hall, seeing his mate casting curses at pillars in frustration.

Carefully, Harry slid his backpack off his shoulders (his weekend items in the bag) and walked over to Tom. He was still cautious, his wand gripped in his hand in case Tom reacted violently at being startled.

“Tom,” Harry called, a good distance between the two of them. Tom cursed a couple more times, jets of fire and sparks bursting from his wand.

“Tom,” Harry called again, louder this time. Tom looked up this time, his eyes wild with energy, limbs shaking from stress and sweat falling down his face.

“Harry,” he greeted, his voice hoarse from shouting curses for who knows how long. His smile was bright as he walked over to Harry.

“I know,” Harry said, hugging a sweaty Tom to his body. Tom didn’t say anything, both knowing what the other meant.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, “other than being cooped up?” Tom laughed quietly, kissing Harry’s brow a second later. He pulled from the hug and walked over to one of the pillars he did more damage to.

“I was trying to find a way to remove the muggleborns from their home,” Harry stiffened, knowing that this conversation was probably going to end in a fight. “Magis came and said that it was not right,”

“She is right,” Harry said, not backing down from Tom’s gaze when his eyes snapped up. “You cannot just kidnap children,”

“But they will be misunderstood and beaten,” Tom growled, casting another curse at a different pillar.

“Not all of them,” Harry tried to reason. “Sure, there are _some,_ but not all are like the people we were raised with,”

“But they are, Harry,” he said in almost a pleading tone, beginning to pace back and forth. “Humans kill that which they fear,” Tom growled, remembering something painful from his past. Harry sighed and walked over to Tom, trying to comfort him.

“It can be different if they are related,” Harry said.

“It is not,” Tom growled at him, moving from Harry’s comfort. _A different approach,_ Harry thought.

“Tom,” Harry snapped, catching the man’s attention with his change of tone, “you cannot just take children,”

“Watch me,” he challenged. Harry’s eyes widened at the implication.

“Stealing children that are loved will result in the same war,”

“Not if I train them to understand,” Harry sighed, knowing that he destroy the argument Tom was making, but destroy his trust as well.

“They _will_ find out,” Harry said, his voice getting louder. “and if they do, you will lose everything and there will be another war,”

“I can make sure that it doesn’t happen,”

“It didn’t work for Dumbledore towards me,” Harry shouted. He shook his head, feeling so angry he might cry. Dumbledore had kept him in the dark and by doing so, pushed Harry away. “I know that Dumbledore had the best intentions,” Harry said, not looking at Tom, knowing that he was fuming from being compared to the old wizard. “but Dumbledore pushed me away with his _best intentions._ I know that I am not going to destroy Dumbledore; doing so would result in nothing by chaos and death and I have seen _enough!”_

Harry shook his head, turning away from Tom to recollect himself. He turned back to Tom, looking his angered mate in the eye and growled,

“I know that other children would _love_ to rip his head off, you, for instance,” his correct accusation was not filled with humor and Tom did not take it with a laugh. His eyes flared with fire at the notion of killing Dumbledore.

“Know that taking all muggleborn children from their homes when they are bored will result in _nothing_ but pain, war, potential exposure to the Muggles, and death,” Harry growled, ignoring the tears that streaked down his eyes.

For a moment, it seemed that Tom was going to argue with Harry by the way he took a breath and seemed to stand straighter. But he relaxed, calmed his expressions until they held no emotion.

“We will accomplish nothing right now,” he said. Tom quickly shifted into his animagus form and took off, the stones opening so that he could fly out into the night.

Harry shook his head, digging his hands in his hair and felt the tears begin to pour out of his eyes.

“What if I was wrong?” He whispered, his legs growing shakier the longer he stood. His knees began to give out under the argument he had with his made. He slowly made his way to the ground, his hands tremoring in his hair as he silently cried, went over the conversation a million different times and ways and thinking if he was wrong.

“You weren’t wrong,” Magis said, appearing behind Harry and putting her hand on his shoulder. Harry shook underneath her hand. “He needs time, little dragon,” Magis reassured. Harry’s hands immediately dug under his school robes and pulled out Slytherin’s locket.

“He’s gone,” he whispered holding the locket tightly in his hands.

“He knows what you said was true, my little one,” Magis said, carefully wrapping her arms under Harry’s body to get him back on his feet. She began walking him back to the bedroom they shared. “He needs time to process what you said,” Magis told him, “and how it interferes with his past views,” she added.

Magis carefully deposited Harry in the bed, waving her hand over his body to change him into the softest pajama’s he ever had the pleasure of being in.

“You don’t have to mother me,” Harry said weakly, still getting under the covers when she lifted them for him.

“Allow me this, my little one,” Magis said with a smile. “You were not wrong,” she said, stepping away from the bed. “He knew that,” Harry watched as Magis reached her hand to his head and touched it. Immediately, he felt the pull of sleep. “He loves you very much, little dragon,” was the last thing that he said before he fell asleep.

*

Tom was not back by the time that Harry woke that Saturday morning. Magis was not there either so he was only partially concerned and pissed off. He gathered his things, a fresh set of clothing provided most likely by Magis on the other end of the bed.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so many of the students would not be seen at breakfast since they would be making their way down to the shops that existed in the town. Harry sighed as he grabbed his light winter things and walked out of the Chamber.

Walking alone, Harry squinted at the bright sun that was in the sky, some clouds surrounding the area. The snow was melting, making every step he took leave slight tracks on the ground as he walked towards the town. He didn’t go the way that all of the other students did. He wanted to be alone in his sullenness. _I think I can be a child right now,_ Harry growled in his thoughts.

 _Harry!_ Magis shouted in his mind loud enough for him to hiss and grab his scar. Harry looked around quickly, panicked at why Magis, normally so calm, would sound frightened.

 _What?_ He asked as he ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

 _It’s Tom,_ Harry growled loudly, feeling a flash of magic consume him. _You must hurry, he is hurt!_

 _By who?_ Harry thought to her, running deeper into the forest. He looked back, seeing that he was far enough in the forest to not see the castle.

 _I cannot tell,_ she thought to him. Harry shifted into his dragon form, growling at the forest floor.

 _How am I going to get out of here?_ He asked, looking high to see that it would be difficult and painful to fly above the trees.

 _You must hurry,_ Magis told him. Harry growled, turned his body around and with his wings tucked, began to run back out from the forest. Magis was no longer in his head, but he could feel that she was still nervous about Tom. Harry snarled loudly, beginning to flap his wings as he made his way out of the forest.

As quickly as he could, hoping that there only a few students seeing him fly into the air, he got above the clouds, relying on the same pull that took him to the horcruxes Tom had made.

The sun beat down on his dark scales, heating his body as he flew faster, tucking his wings and legs to his body so he could torpedo through the air. He felt the pull become sharp towards the east. Harry shot his wings out, banking, then taking a dive when he saw a large clearing and many small figures on the cliffs near a large body of water.

Harry roared as he dove for the ground, his wings beginning to pop out to his sides to avoid crashing. He saw Tom was fighting with his wand, fighting five others, but something was wrong. He was completely surrounded and looked to be weak. Harry dove again, landed next to Tom and wrapped his tail around his mate.

 _Mine!_ He hissed, opening his jaw and feeling his throat becoming hot. He roared at the wizards as they shot useless curses at his body. He snapped his tail at one of them, sending them crashing into the crags. He turned, keeping a delirious Tom under one of his wings. The feeling in his throat got hotter when he turned on two more wizards. He opened his mouth and the heat was released.

Only one of the wizards was smart enough to dive out of the way when Harry breathed fire at the two of them. Harry felt a pull on one of his claws. He looked down at it, seeing dark chains around his back left leg. Harry reared his head around and breathed more fire at the wizard.

Harry was too enraged to know what the three other wizards were saying as they stood with Harry in the middle of them. Tom was muttering as Harry kept him safe in his wings. He reared up on his back legs and smashed them to the ground, the vibrations going through the earth and unbalancing the two in front of him. He breathed fire at a third that took too long to get up, killing him.

One of the men charged Harry, striking him in the mouth with water as he roared. Harry snapped his jaws, nicking the man’s arm but doing no actual damage. Yet, the man shouted in pain, dropping to the ground. Harry was about to kill him but heard Tom whisper for him to look out. Harry growled at the last man and snapped his tail around him, sending him flying into one of the cliff walls with a _splat._ He growled at the final man as he twitched on the ground, dying.

 _Basilisk venom,_ Tom hissed quietly, petting Harry’s inner wing scales. Harry growled at the human, watching him breathe his last. Satisfied that the danger had passed, Harry sniffed over Tom.

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong,_ Harry thought. Tom’s scent was wrong, that was the only thing that he knew. Harry growled at the humans that hurt his mate. Nosing Tom over onto his back, Harry pushed him over his wing joint.

 _Not how I thought…we’d first fly,_ he hummed, wrapping his arms weakly around Harry’s neck. Harry nosed his mate’s hair, rubbing his scent over him as if it would have the ability to take away the wrongness.

 _Home,_ Harry thought. He spread his wings, careful not to jostle Tom and took off. Tom was laughing quietly as Harry flew them back to Hogwarts. He could feel Tom’s hands running over his scales, the weight of his mate in place as Harry flew as fast as he could without dropping his mate.

The human part of Harry’s mind (only a small part being used) worried about how he would get Tom into the castle without many people knowing. The dragon part did not give a damn as long as his mate was safe.

Harry was nearing the castle when he saw a similar fight happening below near the forest. Harry growled, diving as carefully as he could with Tom.

He could see that it was Draco who was fighting a wizard. Harry growled when Draco backed up, not aware of his surroundings and tripped over a fallen log.

 _No,_ Harry growled. He saw Draco freeze just as he landed in front of the spell, blocking it from Tom with his wing. He growled at the wizard and glared at him. The wizard stiffened, then fell over to the side.

His dragon instincts had taken over completely, Tom having no real clue what was going on as Harry reached his head over and grabbed Draco by the back of his robes, his teeth catching the blood that was falling from a wound cast on the back of his head. Harry tossed Draco behind his wing joint the same way he did with Tom and flew for the hole that he knew Magis had open for the three of them to get to the Chamber.

*

The Hogwarts staff was having a relatively calm day. Flitwick and McGonagall were in the town, watching over the students if they needed to be watched. They conversed in one of the quieter rooms in the Hogs Head until they noted that many students were pointing to the sky.

-

Severus watched from his window as Harry stomped over to Hogsmeade, taking one of the lesser used routes to get there. He wasn’t stalking his godson, simply observing.

Severus was surprised that so few of the staff actually noticed that Harry was gone from the dorms more than he was in them. Either Harry was actually good at being avoided when he snuck around the halls at night (most likely to the Chamber to see his mate) or he was just good at catching Harry from being a spy for so long.

He walked away from the window to grab one of his books off the shelf to look deeper into Oghma, missing Harry sprinting into the forest he was forbidden from entering.

Severus knew that Oghma had already latched onto his magical signature. He had been experimenting with the small scale for the past three days, testing what it could and could not do. So far, he was able to be in the depths of the forest, searching for wild Moonberries, when he thought to summon the small scale.

It was in his hand the next moment, somehow able to pass through the wards and containment charms and curses he put on it before he left.

Oghma, Harry Potter’s invention, was truly ingenious.

He looked back out the window when he made his way back to the table and saw a black dragon flying into the air.

In broad daylight.

While students were outside with a perfect view of him.

“He better have a good excuse,” Severus drawled, knowing that there was no way he could catch Harry. He sighed as he sat down, knowing that he would soon be summoned by _someone._

-

Little did Severus know that the someone he thought would summon him, was a some _thing._

“Severus,” a female voice said from behind his desk. He snapped his wand in his hand, sending several silent spells at the female who managed to break into his private rooms, break through the wards, and sneak up on him.

“Enough,” the female said from the side, raising her hand and stopping a blasting hex in its tracks.

“Magis,” Severus whispered, remembering Harry describe the Magic of Hogwarts.

“Bring this,” Magis said, tossing his potions bag at him, having grabbed it from his lab without a spell or moving. “Go to the Chamber, I shall open it for you,” Magis vanished from the room and Severus sighed as he made his way over to the Chamber, knowing damn well that it was mostly Harry’s fault.

The door was open at the sink, spiral stairs going deep into what should have been piping. Severus rushed down the stairs, ignored the anti-chamber bones and stopped when he saw Draco, on the ground breathing shallowly with blood matted in his hair, an older boy who Severus had no doubt was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord and Harry’s mate, and a very agitated dragon sniffing over the two.

“I do not get paid enough for this,” Severus muttered. He froze when he saw Harry pick his head up, jump in front of the two of them and roar, a frightening yellow glow nested in the back of his throat.

Harry’s eyes were not human, they were deep green slits that were directed at him. His teeth were ivory white, sharp and beyond deadly. His scales were raised like dog hackles and his wings were flared to make himself look bigger while protecting the two behind him.

“Not nearly enough,” Severus sighed, pulling his wand free and pointing it at a feral, instinct consumed, _dragon_ Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe. Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, another chapter.

Severus took a half step back when Harry roared again. From when he first encountered Harry back when Remus was ill, the dragon was large but looked unthreatening.

Now, with Harry standing at full height, wings expanded to their maximum distance, hackles raised and hissing, he looked much more threatening.

Even is Harry was human at some points, stunners would be completely ineffective without several other people to help him. Severus steeled himself, preparing to fight the dragon, knowing that while he would end up victorious, it wouldn’t be without burns.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” a voice shouted from behind him. Harry roared at the second person and shot a jet of fire at a distracted Snape. Severus cursed as he dove behind a pillar, angry that someone had distracted him long enough for Harry to react.

“Minerva!?” Severus shouted, equally confused as he was relieved. With the witch’s help, he knew that he would be able to stun the dragon. Harry gave a great roar, flapping his wings strong enough to push gusts of wind at the two of them, lifting his body higher into the air while keeping his back claws on the ground.

“Magis thought you might need some assistance,” Minerva growled, her wand pointed at a hissing Harry. Harry shot a jet of fire near the two of them, but not aiming directly at them. “I believe his human thought is beginning to return,” Minerva said, waving her wand at the flames that remained on the ground, both feeling the intense heat from the dragon.

“I will distract him,” Minerva said, blasting a water hex inside Harry’s mouth when the golden hue began to return, making the dragon couch and hiss, spitting the water onto the ground, “you heal Draco first. Getting him past his mate will be more difficult,”

Minerva shot another water curse at Harry, this time aiming for his eye. Harry roared, lowering his head to rub at the eye she hit, then lowered his head in slight submission.

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Severus hissed when she shot more water at Harry, making the dragon carefully back up slightly.

“There is no way he will step on the two of them,” Minerva said, catching a glimpse of Draco slowly moving on the ground.

Harry was still consumed by his instincts judging by the way he was still protecting the two humans behind him, but evidence of his human mind was breaking free. He was hanging his head lowers, not snarling as viciously and no longer wanting to breathe fire.

“It seems that he is learning,” Severus commented, walking slowly to grab his bag, freezing when he saw Harry growl to him.

“He is still instinct consumed, Severus,” Minerva commented, debating on what to do next. “It seems that I have displayed that I am Alpha,” she said this with a smirk. Severus knew that she felt some string of pride at taming a pissed off dragon so simply.

 _I am going to have to walk across the dragon’s path to get to my godson,_ Severus thought when he grabbed the bag that Magis threw at him. Wand out, eyes trained on the dragon, he slowly made his way closer to Draco.

“Severus is examining them,” Minerva said when Harry left his eyes on the potion master for too long. Severus was directly in Harry’s path if the dragon was to breathe fire again. His wings were still expanded but not as tensely as they were when he first arrived. Harry’s eyes were darting between Severus getting closer to Draco, Draco, his mate and then Minerva.

“Easy, Harry,” Severus said, taking another step to his godson. Harry lowered his head, turning his body slightly so he was better protecting Tom. His lips were still pulled back, mouth open slightly so he could snap his jaws if they did anything he didn’t like.

“Back up!” Minerva orders, shooting another water hex at his chest, a lighter one, but enough to make Harry focus on her.

“Be careful!” Severus hissed when Harry flicked his wing too close for comfort.

The only thing separating Severus from Draco was a black leather wing. Carefully, he sidestepped the appendage and put his hand on Draco’s head, feeling for the injury. There was a deep cut, but thankfully not to the skull. Severus, keeping half an eye on Harry (who was now more focused on Minerva coming closer to Tom) and waving his wand over the Slytherin.

His wounds were minimal, but the head injury seemed to be caused by something other than a hex. The hair around it was matted with a dirt and blood combination. _Tripped over something,_ Severus diagnosed. He waved his wand over the injury, cleaning it with a slight hiss from Draco.

Harry heard it and reacted before Severus could even think about getting away. Harry’s neck was now resting over Draco’s body, his lips pulled back to growl and horns pointed directly at the ceiling.

“Don’t move,” Minerva ordered calmly.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Severus growled, his hand still resting on Draco’s head, feeling more blood weeping from the wound. Harry turned his bright green eyes from Severus’ to Draco. His gaze seemed to soften a bit. He slowly moved his head down, no longer snarling at the two conscious humans so he could sniff at Draco.

Then, Tom moaned in pain, and Harry was back to being an extremely pissed off dragon again. He flew up into the air and snapped his tail down between Draco and Tom hard, then roared at McGonagall.

“Severus, I do not recognize this,” Minerva shouted, shooting multiple water hexes at Harry. “You have to look at him,” Severus spelled the salve on Draco, quickly watching as the blood stopped coming from the injury, then dashed under Harry’s beating wing and began running his wand over his former Master.

-

Something was wrong with his mate. Harry hissed at the two who were closest to him, scenting that they were not there to kill or take his mate. He was angry, something was wrong with his Tom.

 _Back off,_ Nagini hissed from behind him, slithering her massive body between his mate and himself. He heard the female shriek in fear and the male gasp as he backed away from his mate.

 _Idiot, the Potions Master is helping,_ she hissed at him. Harry beat his wings, challenging the giant snake as she hissed at him, rearing on her own body. _Don’t hiss at me!_ The snake ordered, lunging her body at him.

Harry didn’t pull his snout away fast enough, her fang nicking his nose. Harry whined, thankful that he knew her bite venomous.

The bite grounded Harry, slightly pulling him back to reality like a tug boat would guide a cargo ship.

 _Severus,_ Harry thought. He looked at the four humans and one snake, lowering his head to the ground calmly.

 _Better,_ Nagini said to him, taking her cue to climb up his neck on wrap her body around his horn. Harry scented the air multiple times, taking in the scent of Draco’s blood that was healing and his mate.

“Easy Harry,” Severus said again as he ran his wand over his mate. Harry watched carefully now, his instincts telling him to take his mate and run while the human part of his mind told him to not interfere. McGonagall still had her wand pointed at him, ready to hit him with another water hex if he misbehaved.

 _Like a fucking cat,_ Harry hissed to Nagini, who gave a loud, hissing laugh that seemed to startle McGonagall. Harry kept his head near Tom’s limp leg as Severus tipped a vial down his throat. He flinched, ready to attack, when he noticed a movement to his right, but relaxed when he saw Draco floating closer to the other humans.

Harry watched Severus look up at McGonagall, her face fall and the both look at Harry.

 _No,_ he thought. Harry whined, drawing close to his mate on all fours. He moved his tail to maneuver his Tom closer to Harry’s belly, head propped up on one of his legs.

“Harry,” Severus began softly, fear and sorrow in his voice. Harry rubbed his head over Tom, scenting away the bad and the wrong that was in his blood.

 _No. I just found you. You can’t go. You can’t leave. You have to stay. You have to! I need you. I need you! I need you!_ Harry thought. It felt like his heart was leaving as Tom’s heart slowed. _If you die, I will too, in an infinitely more painful way._ Harry thought, rubbing his tearing eyes over Tom’s body.

 _You said you would never leave me,_ Harry hissed with agony, tears falling from his eyes and landing onto his mate’s sweating face. _I love you, you can’t go,_ he hissed.

“Look,” Harry heard McGonagall say. He lifted his head and saw that his mate’s color had returned to his skin.

“Albus said that his familiar cried on him,”

“But is that enough to warrant a transformation?”

“It seems so,” Harry rubbed another tear on Tom’s neck this time, then scented him. His mate was smelling like him again, like Harry, like the two of their scents shared on a bed.

“But, didn’t Mr. Potter have Basilisk venom in his body?” Severus asked.

“Would he have similar traits?” Harry purred when he felt his mate move, mumbling something as he woke.

Harry was purely focused on his mate waking up. He watched as the wine eyes fluttered behind closed lids, then slowly opened, focusing on where he was.

“Harry?” Tom asked. Harry felt his heart lighten as his mate lifted a hand to his snout. He grabbed Tom by the back of his robes and quickly dashed into across the rest of the hall, ignoring the shouts for answers from his professors and the indignant cursing from his mate as he dropped him on the bed and laid down on the floor, but his neck along his mate’s body, pinning the wizard down to nap.

-

“Don’t bother,” Minerva said to him when he tried to follow Harry. “Something tells me that the dragon will want to reaffirm their bond when Mr. Potter snaps out of it,” Severus shuddered at the thought.

“I am wondering how he got out,” Severus commented, checking on his godson’s head and found it healed. “And who hurt him. The Dark Lord was, is, known for his impressive dueling skills,”

“We cannot know until Harry relaxes,” Minerva commented, waving her wand and tugging Draco back to the place she came in, Severus following close behind. “Now, we must figure out how young Malfoy was hurt,” she said.

“I will investigate, you take him to the Hospital Wing,” Severus said as they both climbed the stairs. When the three of them emerged from the sink, it slowly began to close on itself without any words spoken in the Language of the Snakes.

The two parted ways, one making her way deeper into the castle and the other going where he knew Draco often went to think on his own.

Severus knew that his godson was probably roaming the outside of the Forbidden Forest. It was far enough from the school that not many students followed, but still within the school boundaries that would not warrant him a detention. He followed the tracks that Harry left, casting his wand over many of them so the students prowling around would not look.

He found a body close to where the heaviest tracks were.

The body was in the same state as so many were two years ago, when the Chamber opened. Bartemius Crouch Senior was laying petrified on the ground, his wand out and looking severely disheveled, dehydrated and magically worn. Severus waved his wand over the damage that Harry had done to the ground (a small crater that looked like he landed in front of Draco at top speed like the Gryffindor that he was,) and then looked in the man’s pockets.

He read the man’s confession and cursed many times. Severus waved his wand over the parchment, cast it to his office and turned to the body that Harry petrified with his Basilisk attributes. Casting several Disillusionment Charms to it, he hovered it into the forest, hiding it behind a thick bush and concentrated on his animagus form.

Carefully, Severus stalked into the forest in his panther form. He found the spot where he saw Harry from his office as a human and shifted back to his human form, covering the human and dragon tracks. Walking deeper into the forest, he did the same to ensure that no student or teacher would find out about what Harry was.

When he was done, he ran back over to the body as a panther, relishing in the freedom as he ran, shifted back into his human form and rued the moment he knew he would have to talk to Albus.

*

With the student body, minus Harry Potter, corralled in the Great Hall, Albus called a professor’s meeting after the students finished eating.

The teacher body was quiet all looking to Albus, who was looking over at the petrified (and deceased) Crouch Senior.

“Severus,” Albus asked, his eyes looking over at him with tired blue eyes, “where did you find him?”

“On the outside of the forest where I found Mr. Malfoy’s blood,”

“And you removed the tracks?”

“To prevent the students from getting any ideas of venturing into the forest to see a dragon,” he replied calmly. Severus refused to look over at the imposter, not sure how to broach the situation. If his former Master had him there for a reason, he would tread carefully on exposing the secret.

“Where would a dragon come from?” Flitwick asked.

“You forget that we had a Tournament with the First task being to take a false egg from a clutch of them,” Severus growled, his voice edged not at his colleague but at the Headmaster.

“All eggs were accounted for,” Albus said in a tired voice.

“They were not,” Minerva piped up. “Krum crushed many of them,”

“A dragon would not have grown that quickly anyway,” Severus added, having no idea how to keep Harry’s secret hidden. “Is it possible that there could have been a fledgling in the forest before?” Even saying it out loud sounded stupid.

“Even if it was, it would not have protected Mr. Malfoy,” the Headmaster said. Minerva’s eyes got bright, only catching Severus’ before she quickly smirked then hid it.

“Is it possible that the dragon is a protector of Hogwarts?” she asked the staff. Severus questioned her as well as the other professors with a look. “Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, the Hogwarts Motto,” Severus smiled briefly at the Sltheriness of the Head of Gryffindor. “Never tickle a sleeping dragon,” she translated, “could it be possible that the Magic of Hogwarts woke the dragon to protect its heir?”

“Mr. Malfoy is not an heir of Hogwarts,” Albus said.

“Then protect the students,” she amended, Severus giving her a small nod.

“It was able to petrify Crouch Senior, much like the Basilisk did two years ago,” Severus added.

“I still don’t understand why it would fly off if it _was_ the Magic of Hogwarts,” Albus said, rubbing his hands. “I investigated the land where the dragon was seen _before_ it found young Malfoy and there were five bodies,”

“I doubt that a dragon cares about the human life it was trying to protect,” Severus sneered.

“That may be,” Albus said, “but it could still harm the students,” Albus looked over at the body. “Where was Harry Potter when this happened?” He asked. Severus was hoping that he would not ask that question. He, along with the others remained silent. “We must find him,”

“What makes you think the dragon has an interest in Harry Potter?” Flitwick asked as Dumbledore stood.

 _Maybe because he is the Gryffindor Heir, Magis’ adopted child, oh, and the dragon you are looking for,_ Snape thought. He caught Minerva’s nervous eye as Dumbledore made his way out of the room.

“He is typically found in the library,” Minerva told the Headmaster. The other staff remained in the room as the three of them made their way to the library, all hoping that Harry was there for different reasons.

Harry, much to their relief, was sleeping in one of the back tables by a window. Books were surrounding him, his wand resting on the table next to the quill that slipped from his hand, parchment spilling around him from where he rested his head on his hand. The professors grew nervous when the Headmaster summoned his wand over.

 _Priori incantatem,_ Severus thought as an accio charm drifted from his wand. It seemed that Albus was searching for something. Severus knew that Harry was practicing the Dark Arts, something that Minerva suspected and both knew that if there was any evidence of a Dark spell cast, Harry would have a lot to answer for without the cover of his godfather and Head of House.

“Replicare Notitia,” Albus questioned. Severus went stiff, knowing that was the spell that Harry copied texted into Oghma. “I’ve never heard of that before,”

“He has been in the library more than Granger this year,” Severus added, noticing that Oghma was not on the table for Dumbledore to see.

“Your relationship has changed?” the Headmaster asked him. Severus took a slow inhale, knowing that he would have to give some information to temporarily distract the Headmaster from finding out about Oghma.

“We have reached a…understanding,” he said, his voice laced with disdain. Dumbledore looked at him carefully but then smiled slowly. He waved his wand, casting Harry’s wand back to his sleeping owner.

“That is good to hear,” the Headmaster said. “It seems that Harry has been here for the most of the day,”

“What reason would this dragon have any interest in him?” Minerva asked.

“I believe that the dragon had interest in the Slytherin heir, if what you hypothesize is the truth, Minerva,”

“Why would a dragon meant to protect Hogwarts’ students go after the Dark Lord?” Severus asked.

“Perhaps,” Dumbledore said, turning to walk out of the library, “the dragon was trying to save him,” Minerva and Severus shared a look.

“And what would you do if the dragon _did_ save the Dark Lord?” Minerva asked. Dumbledore sighed slowly, looking out of the library and into the distance.

“I would commemorate the dragon,” he finally said. Dumbledore left without another word, leaving behind two professors who would have to walk carefully and a sleeping dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next you will see what Harry was up to with Tom when he missed Dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my readers! Hello! Hope you enjoy the smut! ;)

Harry watched as his mate slowly woke up. He heard the three other humans leaving the Chamber, but had no idea how long ago that was. Nagini had slid off his horn and neck when she relaxed. He could smell the nervousness and fear that was wrapped around her when Tom failed to wake. Harry listened as she slithered away from the bed, likely to the fire that Harry would normally take the opportunity to bask in, but fear still laced him.

Harry looked at his sleeping mate, watching the rise and fall of his stomach carefully, not knowing what he would do if the movement ceased. Harry, when he felt anxious, would rub his chin over Tom’s hair and stomach, scenting him with the gland located there.

Harry was purring, eyes closed as he scented his mate yet again, chasing away whatever was wrong with him, whatever the humans did to him.

“Harry?” a hoarse voice came from the bed. Harry froze in his scenting and purring, eyes wide as he looked at his coherent and alive mate.

Harry shifted into his human form and attacked his mate’s mouth.

“Thought I lost you,” Harry whispered as he banished Tom’s clothes off and his own robe. Harry kissed Tom again, winning dominance with his tongue as he traced his lips and caressed Tom’s tongue. Harry gripped Tom’s hair with one hand, pulling the chestnut locks back to expose his neck, the other hand pinning Tom’s one hip to the bed.

“Never,” Tom hissed when Harry bit into his neck. Harry licked over the spot he bit harshly, then nibbled over it, making a large mark that would be very difficult to cover if it was not for magic. Harry dipped his hips down, grinding against Tom’s erection and growled with pleasure as Tom tossed his head back to moan.

“Harry,” he prayed, running his hands up Harry’s back. Harry slid his head down to bite at the other side of his chest, licking over the harsh bites he left behind. Harry could feel Tom scratching his back as he dipped down and licked over one nipple, drawing it to hardness as he teased the other one.

“Never do that again,” he growled, not waiting for a reply as he bit down and pinched. Tom groaned in pain, his erection dragging up Harry’s stomach adding pleasure to the pain. Harry hummed his appreciation, vibrating the abused flesh to sensitivity.

“Promise,” Tom assured as Harry switched his torture. Harry slowly began to slide further down his mate’s body, adding marks as he went from the solar plexus with his mouth to the ribs with his blunt nails. Tom was panting, arching his back as Harry went further down his body, filling Harry with a smug sense of pride.

Pleased to find that Tom’s legs were bent at the knee, open and wonton for any pleasure that Harry would give. Harry smirked as he dipped his head, licking around the flesh of Tom’s cock, teasing him to a deep moan. Harry laughed at his mate, moving his head to carefully bite at his thigh as his hand teased around his flesh.

“Please,” Tom begged, his wine eye watering, red marks decorating his body as he begged for more than what Harry was giving. Harry ignored his plea, taking time to mark the other side of his thigh. When Tom huffed at the pain and the promise of pleasure, Harry reached out one hand and summoned the lube to him. He grinned as he moved down Tom’s thigh and towards his cock.

He licked up the vein, Tom shouting his pleasure giving Harry cover to pop the top of the lube without Tom knowing _when_ his fingers would begin to stretch him. Harry slicked his fingers and brought them to Tom’s hole, pulling his head up to watch his mate.

“Harry…” he whispered, cracking his eyes open. Harry smirked at his mate and plunged one finger into his hole. Harry now moaned as he watched his mate arch beautifully off the bed, his head tossed back to expose a bite marked neck, his nipples catching the air, scratch marks highlighting his ribs and torso as Harry slowly dragged his finger in and out of his hole.

“Shit, Harry,” Tom cursed as the finger slowly pushed back in. Harry said nothing to his mate, simply watching as he played Tom like an instrument. Harry was searching though, knowing the pleasure of hitting that one spot deep inside. When he hit it, Harry moaned again at the look of bliss he was giving his mate.

“Hurry,” Tom groaned, his eyes rolling deeper into his head when Harry added a second finger to his ass.

“You look beautiful,” Harry told him, stretching his mate with a faster pace. A third finger was added when Harry deemed him loose enough. Tom’s cock leaked untouched on his stomach as Harry prepared him.

“Now, Harry,” Tom told him. Harry chuckled, three fingers inside his ass to tease at his prostate. “Please, _please,_ Harry,” he begged. Harry pulled his fingers out, ignoring the groan from Tom as he slicked his own cock, touching it for the first time.

Harry growled as he tossed Tom’s legs over his shoulder, lined himself up and thrust in harshly. Tom cried out, his body arching as much as it could when Harry’s cock pushed against his prostate.

“You are mine,” Harry growled into his neck, the unmarked side. Harry bit down harshly, snapping his hips to rock them both forward. Tom’s hands clutched at Harry’s back as he was taken, moaning and begging for Harry to move faster.

“Yours,” Tom whispered as he neared his end. His body ached, his legs lost feeling in them as Harry continued to pound into him. Harry lifted his head from Tom’s neck, grabbed some of Tom’s hair to pull him back and hissed him deeply as he came.

Harry smiled into the kiss as Tom screamed his release. He held Tom close as they both came, slowly relaxing his possessiveness that the dragon brought out in him. When he came back to his mostly human senses, he saw that Tom was beyond blissed out. Harry smiled as he unfolded Tom’s abused body, hushing him as he grimaced in the cloud nine he was riding.

Harry slipped from the bed and carefully picked his larger, extremely sated mate up and walked him to the large tub in the bathroom. With a wave of his hand as he walked in, the bathtub was already filling, several bath salts and oils wafting in the air. Harry gently set Tom down in the warm water, joining in behind him. He flicked his hand and a washcloth floated to him. Harry dipped it into the water and slowly began to bathe his mate, adding more scents to his skin.

Tom began to come to as Harry was in the process of washing his mate’s hair.

“Thank you,” Tom sighed quietly. Harry leaned down and kissed one of the larger marks on his neck. Harry quickly finished with washing Tom’s hair, pouring warm water over the soapy locks as he massaged the scalp.

As the two of them stepped out of the tub, Tom (to the pleasure of Harry) on shaky legs, quickly dried off and made their way to the (spelled clean) bed.

“I’m sorry,” Tom said to Harry. Harry reached over and squeezed his hand. “You are right, you know?” he pushed Harry when the boy gave him a smirk but gave him a quick kiss.

“We can set up homes for Muggleborns that are not wanted by their family,” Harry told him, reaching out for his hand. “and we can monitor the ones that wish to keep their children,”

“They should be taught about our world, the ones that stay,” Tom added, making Harry smile brightly at him. Harry inched a little closer to Tom, a crease in his brow.

“What happened when I found you?” Tom gave a heavy sigh.

“They were Death Eaters,” Tom told him. “I believe that they tracked the magical signature on my wand when I got out of the wards,” he explained. “I flew over to a place that I used to visit when I was younger, a place that I hid the Locket when it was still a horcrux,” Tom said.

“What happened?”

“I was careless,” Tom said simply, “I let my guard down and they, not knowing that I was their Lord, challenged me. One managed to hit me with a spell I have never heard of and slowly began to weaken me as it spread throughout my body,” Tom shook his head. “I managed to get the spell off my wand before you came to get me,”

“I killed them, you know,” Harry said. “I don’t feel guilty, they were trying to kill you, but I killed them,”

“You saved my life, Harry,” Tom said, gazing into Harry’s eyes. He leaned in and kissed him slowly. “Thank you,” Harry smiled brightly and snuggled closer to his mate.

The two of them enjoyed their silent comfort, soft touches and lingering kisses reassuring that they were both safe.

Both of them picked up their head when they saw the soft glow of Magis from outside their bedroom door. Harry pulled the sheets further up their bodies as she entered, Nagini resting on her shoulders and arms.

“You need to come with me, little Gryffindor,” Magis said, walking to the bed mantle to carefully put the large, deadly snake down with the same grace she probably would with a baby. “Your teachers are looking for you,” she smiled at the two of them. Harry nodded his head, leaned in and kissed Tom once more. Magis waved her hand, spelling both of their clothing on and Harry’s backpack. “I will return him soon,” Magis assured Tom when Harry was pulled into another hug.

Harry returned the hug with a grin, leaning up to nip at one of the bites he left earlier in their events, making Tom pull away with a hiss.

“Brat,” he growled with a smile as Harry practically skipped to Magis.

The Chamber turned into the library and he looked at Magis in confusion as she touched his forehead. He was pulled quickly into sleep.

Magis arranged Harry around the back desk, his things strewn across like he had been studying and researching all day. She vanished as the three teachers walked in, frantically searching for Harry. She grinned with success, pleased at her little heir’s antics.

*

Harry jolted awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he nearly groaned seeing Professor McGonagall sitting down and Severus taking a seat next to her.

“Magis,” he growled, looking at all the papers she must have strung around him for it to look convincing enough for whoever was looking for him.

Severus cast a silent charm around the three of them, McGonagall looking around for any stray students that she didn’t find when she walked into the library.

“The Headmaster believes that the dragon he, along with the rest of the school, saw was a guardian of Hogwarts,” McGonagall said when her check was over.

“What were you doing flying off like that,” Severus asked. Part of Harry nearly smirked at the ‘young man,’ that was implied.

“Magis told me that Tom was hurt and sent me off to find him,” Harry explained.

“And why did he leave the grounds,” Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes

“We got into an argument. A significant one and he flew off,” at both of their confusion, he added, “his animagus form is a hawk,”

“And Mr. Malfoy?” McGonagall asked him.

“Oh,” Harry said quietly, almost forgetting that he picked up Draco too. “I think my instincts took over and brought him too,” Harry looked down, trying to remember what happened after that. “I just remember hearing you leave after that, and even _that_ is blurry,” Harry admitted to the two professors.

The two of them took turns explaining what happened down in the Chamber. Harry apologized to them, horrified that he nearly tried to kill the both of them. Severus talked about how he covered the tracks that Harry made in both his human and dragon form, getting scolded that he left tracks behind.

“It also seems that you have additional abilities when you are in your creature form that you must be made aware of,” McGonagall said. Harry cocked his head in confusion, having no idea what they would say.

“It seems that you petrified the person attacking Draco, Barty Crouch Senior,” Severus told him.

“Like a Basilisk?” Harry asked. “Oh,” Harry said, remembering the man that he bit with his teeth when he was saving Tom and how he died quickly, “that would-oh,” Harry said, at loss for words.

“How could you have inherited these traits?” McGonagall asked. Harry thought it for a moment, absently scratching at his arm. He looked down, remembering the bite from his second year.

“oh, that makes sense,” Harry said to himself. He looked up at his teachers with a smile. “Two years ago, I was bitten by the Basilisk before I killed it,” At their shocked faces, his grin got bigger. “It’s fine, Fawkes cried on me and cured the venom,”

“Which would explain the phoenix tears that cured the Dark Lord,” Severus said, dropping his hands in his lap and looking out the window like he could escape.

“Why was I not made aware of that?” McGonagall asked Harry, her tone making him flinch slightly.

“I thought you knew,” Harry said carefully, trying to make himself fractionally smaller to the two professors. By the state of their glares, he added, “clearly I was wrong,” Harry cringed.

“Next weekend, we are meeting Tom,” McGonagall stated, rising from the chair. Both Harry and Severus were surprised by her statement but accepted it.

“Thank you for not killing him,” Harry said, beginning to pack up his things that Magis took out to stage him.

“As if you would allow that,” Severus said as he stood. “Have a good evening,” he said to the two of them, nodding to McGonagall, them making his way out of the library to patrol the halls.

“Come, Mr. Potter, before curfew begins,” McGonagall said as Harry zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

*

Harry told Tom through Magis that McGonagall and Severus would be meeting with him on Friday at midnight. Magis gave him a slip of paper from Tom that said it was going to be okay and he would look forward to seeing his former classmate and trusted follower.

That did not mean that Harry was not extremely anxious about having the two professors meet his mate. Did he need their approval, certainly not, but it would be nice to have and would hopefully make it easier for Tom to come out to the Wizarding World as someone who sought to help and preserve magic.

 ** _Open,_** he hissed to the sink, his head of house to his left and godfather flanking his other side. Harry swallowed as the sink dipped into the ground then ordered the slide to turn into a set of stairs for the three of them to walk down. Harry gathered his courage and lead the two down the stairs and into the Chamber.

After ordering the second Chamber door open, Harry pushed it open with a creak that sounded through all the way to where Tom likely was and walked in.

The Chamber was in the same state as it always was when he entered, but he felt that there was somehow more power that permeated through the air as the three stepped in. To his right, Nagini was making her way over to him.

 ** _Good. You didn’t kill them,_** she hissed at him, lifting her head to look at the two newcomers then trying to slid up his body.

 ** _Why do you do this to me?_** Harry asked, trying to avoid her climbing up his body for a moment to save himself some embarrassment.

 ** _Because it is easy and Tom does not allow me to have fun,_** she said, hissing happily when Harry stopped moving to allow her to climb up his body.

“Why do you allow her to do that?” Severus asked behind him. Harry had a feeling that he wanted to delay the meeting as long as possible as well. He would bet that none of them wanted to have the conversation, but it needed to happen at some point.

“Because if I don’t, she will pout,” Harry lied, smirking at the snake when she hissed in his ear, extending her jaw.

“I somehow doubt that,” McGonagall said to him.

“She needs body heat down here,” Harry amended to Nagini’s annoyance.

 ** _Stuff it human. If you did not save Tom and then become his mate, then I would have already eaten you,_** she hissed.

 ** _First, Tom is my mate._** Harry reminded her, beginning to walk towards the library he could sense Tom pacing in. **_Second, would you really want to eat something as bony as me? It would be a bit difficult to digest._**

 ** _It would, but I would be fed for a long time, so I guess I would survive,_** she told him. Harry, much to the surprise of his professors, laughed at the snake.

 ** _I would ask that you not eat my Harry, Nagini. I do a fine job at that,_** Tom said, emerging from the entrance that lead to the library and then the deeper bedroom chambers. Harry gasped at Tom, feeling his cheeks flare red at what Tom said, beyond thankful that only the three of them could understand what was said.

 ** _What do you say, Harry?_** Tom asked, ignoring their guests to make Harry uncomfortable. **_Do I eat you to your satisfaction?_**

“I will kill you,” Harry growled in English when he recovered from the words that Tom spoke. Tom’s eyes brightened and he laughed loudly.  He turned to look at their guests with a smile still on his face.

“Tom,” McGonagall greeted, likely one of the few that could still call him by birth name without being killed.

“Minerva,” he said politely, a slight bow of his head accompanying the greeting.

“My Lord,” Severus said, a moment later, bowing low before the three of them.

“Severus,” Tom greeted. The four, not counting Nagini, stood tensely for a moment, then McGonagall spoke,

“I have patrols soon, so I would ask to speak to you first,” Tom nodded his head, stepping aside from the door, gesturing for her to enter. Without further incentive, she entered the library, Tom following leaving behind the two men and a hungry snake.

-

“I would like to get straight to the point,” Minerva said to him as they both took a seat. Two glasses of wine began to pour themselves from a lazy flick of Tom’s wand.

“I believe that would be best,” Tom agreed, spelling one of the glasses to his former classmate. She accepted the wine, smelling it for a moment, then sipping it.

“What are your intentions towards the Wizarding World?”

“I plan to preserve magic, take abused children from their homes and place them in orphanages where people will adopt them. Those that do not need to be taken from their homes will be taught by schools and teachers before they arrive at Hogwarts so they know about the nature of magic and our culture,” Tom said. “There will also be legislation passed so Magical Creatures have the same rights as you and I. Dark magic will be taught safely because a lack of knowledge sows the seeds of ignorance and stupidity. Those with a dark affinity for magic will not have to hide it or live under discrimination,” he informed her confidently.

“Quite an agenda,”

“I am lucky to have received a second chance,” Tom said, his eyes never straying from Minerva’s. They both knew the reason why he was allowed his second chance at achieving what he should have done the first time around.

“What are your intentions towards Harry Potter?” She asked, her question almost word for word like the last. Tom smiled warmly, his gaze looking out to where he knew Harry was.

“I plan to protect him with my life,” he swore. “If it is up to me, he shall never want, fear or be in pain. I will guide him, teach him, show him the world and love him until the book closes. I know that he shall do the same for me,” Tom told her, sitting back and crossing his legs. “I do not need your approval for the two of us to be in a relationship, but I know that Harry would appreciate having yours, his godparents and the wolf’s,”

“Your followers?”

“He will be named as my Consort when I gather them. If they so much as try to harm him, I will destroy them if Harry does not get to it first,” Minerva didn’t flinch as he smiled, slowly sipping the wine in his glass. “They will be informed that he is not to be harmed. His orders are to be followed and our power is equal,” he added to sate her fear of his followers.

“Dumbledore?” She asked. Tom rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

“As much as I would _love_ to kill the man,” he admitted without shame or guilt, “in the end, it would serve me no purpose. He is the Light Lord as I am the Dark Lord.  Should I kill him, another shall rise just as it would if he ended up killing me. No, I will let him live. Just know, that _Harry_ is the one that convinced me to change my plan on killing the old man. That little Gryffindor convinced me that, while manipulative, Dumbledore thought what he was doing would protect our world. That does not mean that we reserve judgment, as I know many will judge me. I shall try my hardest to reach a…agreement with the man,” Tom said, his voice slightly pained.

“I believe that I have all the information I need,” Minerva said, setting the glass to the side, rising from her chair. “You have my approval. Know that if you lose it, there is nowhere that you can hide,”

Minerva walked out of the library, past Severus and Harry without a glance. When Severus stood, he watched with a faint smile as Harry hugged him, Nagini still wrapped around him. Observing his spy, he watched as Severus froze in discomfort at the open display of affection in front of his master and the fact that Nagini was wrapped around Harry. It took merely a moment for his frozen composure to be broken, returning the hug for a moment.

Tom shared a smile with Harry as Severus stepped closer and into Slytherin’s library.

“You’re nervous,” Tom stated, sitting in the seat he occupied when Minerva was talking to him. Severus stayed still, holding his composure better than many of his followers.

“I believe I have every right to be, my Lord,” Tom flicked his wand and filled another glass of wine.

“Take a seat,” he said. He tipped the wine back, savoring the bitter flavors as Severus did as he asked. “You may speak freely if that is what you are worried about,” Tom added, waiting for the questions that he would soon have to answer.

“I am at a loss for words, my Lord,” Severus said, looking down at the glass of wine. Tom hummed, debating how to approach the topic.

He began telling Severus about what he envisioned the future of the Wizarding World just as he did with Minerva. He spoke of his relationship with Harry, knowing that Severus was his godfather as well as Sirius Black. He told Severus in a serious tone about his former plans to murder Albus Dumbledore, to then have his opinion swayed by his mate in one of their weekend conversations.

“If you want to leave,” Tom said, refilling the both of their glasses, “just this once, I shall take the mark and you will no longer be obligated to serve me.”  Tom smiled at the shocked expression on his follower’s face. “However, should you choose to stay in the fold, you will remain,”  

Tom watched as Severus sat back quietly, his gaze absent as he thought about the information he was given.

“Do I still have permission to speak freely?” he asked. Tom nodded. “Why did you kill Lily?” Tom nodded his head, anticipating this question to be asked by his spy.

“Voldemort did give her three chances to step aside,” Tom sighed when Severus looked at him with skepticism. “I have no reason to lie to you, Severus, that is a trait that the Light holds dear,” the two of them rolled their eyes. “I gave her three chances to stand aside so I could,” Tom stopped talking, rarely being at a loss for words. The mention of him killing his mate hurt. “So, Voldemort could kill Harry. When she did not step aside, Voldemort killed her, then tried to kill Harry. You know of the horcruxes and the fact that he made one that was inside Harry,”

Tom sat back, closed his eyes and sighed.

“If it means anything to you, and I can understand if it does not, I am sorry for the actions that Voldemort took towards your Lily,”

Severus was silent for a long time, not moving in any way. The fire cracked behind them, the log slowly dying out to quickly be replaced by another that fed the greedy flames.

“It has taken me some time to get over the loss of my friend the night the Voldemort killed her,” Severus told his Lord. “But the friendship that we had ended due to my actions before I even served you,” Tom nodded his head once. “You will never be accepted by the populace,”

“No one is,” Tom nodded his head to the man.

“I joined you and your cause for a reason,” he sipped the wine slowly. “and if Harry Potter can love you, after everything that you have done to him directly and indirectly,” Severus sighed deeply, “then I shall still serve you,”

Tom smiled kindly at his spy.

“I know that while Voldemort was dead, you were a double agent,” he noticed Severus tense at being caught. “You kept my mate alive for me, and I am grateful that he had you to protect him when he was too young to do so,” Tom grinned brightly, showing off all his teeth when the man relaxed. “You are my most trusted, Severus Snape. You protected Harry even when you had no reason to.  The time shall soon be upon us when I call the rest of the loyal; I would like both you and Harry by my side,”

“I would be honored, my Lord,” Tom nodded his head and stood, Severus following his suit.

“I would like to ask you one thing, and I want you to be honest with me,” Tom said as he moved the wine glasses to the side.

“Of course,”

“I would like to ask for your permission, as Harry’s godfather, to court the young Drakonas,” he refrained from laughing at his spy’s expression before he regained it.

“It would be hard-pressed for me to keep you from him. Harry also has a knack for getting into things that he has been warned from. But, as his godfather, I will allow it,” Severus nodded his head, taking the initiative to dismiss himself and he left the library.

“Tom!” Harry cheered when Severus was halfway down the hall, Nagini coiled to his side. Tom smiled as his princess leaped from the ground and embraced him in a tight hug, then giving him a soft kiss.

“I love you, Harry,” he said, taking his mate’s hand and walking into the library. He flicked his wand several times, a slow waltz playing from one of the record players and Hufflepuff’s goblet being filled with the wine.

Tom carefully lifted the cup to Harry’s lips, their eyes connected as Harry sipped at the bitter alcohol that made him tipsy so quickly. Harry slipped his hands into Tom’s and began dancing to the tune of the music.

“Harry, I ask that you be my Consort,” Harry pulled back his head from resting on Tom’s chest.

“Consort?”

“It is typically what happens before one marries, but I would like to name you my Consort to my Death Eaters when we reunite,”

“We are already mates,” Harry stated with a smirk, leaning his head forward and biting down on one of the fading bites he left when Harry took his mate.

“I know, princess, but it would keep you safer and I would like to court you properly,” Harry smiled brightly, reaching for the wine that was hovering and took a deep drink.

“I would love that,” Harry said. Tom smiled brightly, lifting Harry into a spin then kissed him.

“Come,” Tom said, flicking his wand so the lights and music died down. “Let’s go to bed,”

That night, the two of them, cuddled closely together, slept peacefully as they both knew that things were looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a week to write this, work bit me in the arse. Hope you enjoy!

“Harry,” Tom questioned from behind Harry’s body. Harry hummed, his eyes still closed, content on falling asleep as the little spoon. “What do you want to do past graduation?” Harry opened his eyes at the question, not sure if he heard it fully. He hummed again and snuggled back down into the covers.

Harry flicked his hand back when he felt Tom nibbling at his neck to get his attention. Tom chuckled, his warm breath heating the nape he was nibbling a moment ago. Harry opened his eyes, knowing that he would have to answer Tom’s question before he was ‘allowed’ to go to sleep.

“I think the Wizarding World would see me as an auror,” Harry hummed, closing his eyes again, his hand searching for the one that rested on his hip to hold. “But I think-“ he yawned, giving the hand a light stroke, “I think I would be a good healer,” Harry slowly shifted his weight, turning so he was chest to chest with Tom, knowing that his puppy eyes could help him get to sleep. “Put Oghma in place,” he yawned again, playing it up a bit so Tom would let him go to sleep as it was the night before the final task. “Help the kids, that kind of thing,” Harry hummed and kissed Tom’s chest, closing his eyes when he felt the warm blanket of sleep approach him.

“Narcissa is a healer,” Harry hummed, his head arching a bit when Tom began to pet his hair. “And Severus is mostly a healer because of his Potions Mastery,”

“That’s nice, Tom,” Harry muttered, burrowing his face as deep as he could into his mate’s chest and the pillow that they shared so he could go to sleep.

“I think we can make homes for the children with the Slytherin Vault; invest in our future,” Harry didn’t growl at his mate because he resumed petting his hair. “Many of my Death Eaters are in the Ministry so getting petitions, bills, and legislations should be easy for things like: children’s rights, better schooling decrees, learning and- _ow!”_ Harry gave a tired smirk at his reaction. “Did you just _bite_ me?” Tom asked, pulling his chest away from Harry. Harry grumbled at the cold air that came with Tom leaving to look at the small bite that Harry gave him.

“Yes,” Harry muttered, shuffling closer to the warmth with his eyes closed. “I have a big day tomorrow and I want to sleep,” Smiling, Harry relaxed when he felt Tom pull the thick blankets over the two of them and his mate begin to relax in the bed. He hummed in pleasure when Tom continued petting his hair again. “Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining about biting earlier,” he whispered to his mate’s heart.

“Cheeky love,” Tom said. Harry purred when he felt his mate kiss his head.

“Love you too,” he muttered as he slipped off into sleep, what he wanted while Tom was talking.

*

Harry kissed Tom one final time as he slipped out of the Chamber in his school robes. He hissed for the door to close, watching it close before he walked out to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was early for many students even though today was the day of the Final Task. But sitting at the Gryffindor table were his friends. Fred sitting next to Draco, George next to Pansy, Hermione, Neville and Luna all sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for him.

A warmth spread through his chest as he sat next to Draco, pleased to see his friend had recovered from being attacked. After many congratulations (the twins congratulating him that he had yet to be killed saying, ‘it is quite an accomplishment’) and Harry filling his plate with mainly fruits and proteins, he turned to his blond friend and asked,

“What happened?” Draco snorted into his goblet in an un-Draco-like manner.

“I was walking back from Hogsmeade-“

“After receiving a proper back alley blowjob,” Fred leaned over to tell Harry, making him laugh and Draco punch the red head.

“Barty Crouch Senior was in the Forest,” Draco told him, ignoring his boyfriends wandering hands to apologize. Harry could tell that it was difficult for him to ignore the massage that he was now getting as an apology. “He was muttering to himself, casting hexes every now and again,” Draco recalled, taking a moment to accept the apple slice his boyfriend fed him. “Then he called me a Death Eater and started a duel,” Draco’s eyes fluttered when Fred must have rubbed over a knot in the Slytherin’s shoulders.

“Then you came swooping in after I was hit then fell, petrified the bastard and carted my unconscious body down to the Chamber with your _mate,”_ he growled the final part, his eyes boring into Harry’s. “Why didn’t you tell me that the,” he leaned in closer to Harry, casting a silent spell around their part of the table, “Dark Lord was your mate, hmm?” he pulled his head back with a smirk and leaned against Fred’s chest like he was a throne.

“I think it is adorable,” Luna said to them as she buttered her toast. Harry froze from taking a bite of his eggs as he looked around at the table, each person staring at him.

“You all know?” Harry hissed, looking around as he heard several Hufflepuff’s burst open the doors and cheer as they lead Cedric in towards their table.

“Of course, we know, Harry,” Hermione said, adding jam to her plate. “We are your friends, after all,”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a _fucking dragon_ mate?” George asked, a hurt expression on his face, Pansy rolling her eyes.

“Because he didn’t want the whole school to know,” she told her red head.

“But he’s a dragon,” George said as if it made perfect sense as to why Harry should have told the entire school.

“A dragon dating the Dark Lord,” Neville added with a small smile.

“I thought…” Harry trailed off.

“That we would leave your friendship?” Pansy asked. She rolled her eyes without another word, popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Harry blushed deeply, looking down at the table with a smile as he slowly ate his breakfast.

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” Neville said to him, “even if they are the Dark Lord. If he puts the effort into repairing the damage, then I’ll forgive him for what Bellatrix did to my parents,”

Harry was silent until the twins decided that the silence was too much, blew up several plates to break the silence and got scolded by McGonagall.

*

As Dumbledore made a speech about the honor of holding the Tournament at Hogwarts, the courage of the champions, Harry looked back at the stands to give a smile at Sirius and Remus. Both had surprised him by coming to the Final Task. They had exchanged hugs and congratulations, both encouraging him to win as the other champions greeted their families.

Yet, right as he walked to the platform he was currently standing on, he saw a red hawk flying overhead, crying out for Harry.

The first cannon fired and Harry took a confident step into the maze. Wand drawn, he stepped deeper into the maze. As he ran deeper into the maze, knowing that it would only make sense for the Goblet to be in the middle, Harry kept an eye out for any other Champions.

The second cannon fired, signaling for another to enter the maze. Harry turned left and stopped at the mist that was ahead of him.

 _And so the challenges begin,_ he thought. _No doubt they’ll get harder and harder as I get closer to the Goblet._ Harry cast a strong wind charm, pushing the mist away from the hall of the maze, not willing to step near it unless it moved.

As he stepped, wand still pushing the mist, he could smell singed and charred leaves from the maze walls. Carefully, he stayed clear of the smoke that was set off from whatever mist he was pushing back as they grazed and consumed more leaves.

Safely away from the mysterious mist, he ran deeper into the maze.

The final cannon sounded, faintly from where he was standing.

 _Strange, I’ve never really seen the pitch from the ground unless I was falling,_ Harry thought as he cast a Patronus at a dementor. The stag galloped, horns to the ground and caught the Bogart. The stag trotted next to him for a couple of turns before Harry used a cutting hex at an Acromantula that charged for him.

As he made another turn, he heard a woman scream. Harry halted, looking down one side of the maze and the other part that lead to the Goblet. He turned back and ran for Fleur.

She was unconscious on the ground, slowly becoming one with the maze wall as vines spurted and pulled her into the shrubbery. With caution, Harry cut the vines from her body and pulled her out. Harry reached for her wand, making sure her hand was around it to direct her magic, raised it to the sky and cast the sparks charm that would bring her help. Harry dropped her hand and ran for where he was sure the Goblet was ahead.

Both he and Cedric had a small advantage over the others: they both knew the pitch from playing on it so often. Harry could tell simply by looking up and around for any house stand that he was almost to the middle of the maze. Smirking, Harry continued where he left off.

After five more minutes of running, he stopped in front of a Sphinx. She was beautiful, graceful as she stood from where she rested on the ground. Her body was large, tail flicking calmly as her human face looked into his eyes, judging him.

“Your prize lies ahead,” she finally said, sitting a few feet in front of him.

“Something tells me you are not just going to let me pass,” The Sphinx smiled with her human mouth and purred with her large lion body.

“If you solve my riddle, I shall let you pass without harm. This is the fastest way towards your _hoard,”_ Harry knew that she used that word deliberately. “If you choose to leave, I shall let you go without scathe, if you answer incorrectly, I shall attack,” The Sphinx gave a great stretch as Harry looked past her.

“Can I hear it and leave, or will you still attack?”

“Only if you answer incorrectly shall I attack, hatchling,” She said.

“Then I ask that you tell me the riddle,” Harry said politely. The Sphinx shifted her weight between her legs and sat up straight, eyes going distant as she spoke in a hypnotic tone,

“First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”

Harry nodded his head slowly, taking in what she told him. Harry broke the riddle into its four pieces. He carefully looked up at the Sphinx, wand gripped tight in his hands.

“Can I hear the first verse again?” the Sphinx seemed to consider his question, but complied. Slowly, he went through the first part, breaking it down word for word.

 _So, Snape? A spy._ Harry grinned and asked for the second verse. _The hell is in the middle of middle? Another middle?_ He thought about it again, trying to think outside the box. _Oh, D, for dumbass._ Harry rolled his eyes at himself for taking so long to figure that part out.

“May I have the third part?” Harry asked. The sphinx repeated her verse, eyes hazing over as she spoke, then came back to watch Harry figure out the riddle.

 _Spider._ Harry thought.

“Spider,” He said confidently, knowing that it was the answer. The Sphinx smiled at him, stepping towards the side of the maze to let Harry pass without a word. “Thank you,” Harry said as he passed the creature.

He only needed to run for a little while longer before he found the Goblet that spit out his name in the beginning of the year. Pride and triumph burst through his chest as he reached out and grabbed the handle, hearing a hawk cry above him as he was pulled to the graveyard Tom warned him about.

“You did wonderful,” Tom said, hugging Harry to his chest before he could fall on the ground from the portkey.

“Thanks,” Harry said. He kissed Tom with a smile, squeezing his arse playfully. “Bit ominous,” Harry commented, looking around the graveyard.

“Well,” Tom said, pulling his wand from his black robes, “What did you expect, a field of daisies?” Harry rolled his eyes at his mate, shifting into his dragon form as they discussed. It gave Harry protection since the killing curse would bounce off his skin and if one of the Death Eaters decided to attack his mate, Harry would have an easy time killing them in this form. Additionally, it would keep his identity hidden until Tom gave the ‘no touchy’ order as Harry called it.

Keeping his tail wrapped around Tom, body laying elegantly on the ground, he watched with his head raised as Tom summoned Severus.

“My Lord,” Severus bowed. Harry purred at his godfather, stretching his nose out to receive a scratch. Severus rolled his eyes at Harry, but complied with the dragon searching for metaphorical handouts.

“Stand beside me, Severus,” Tom ordered calmly. Harry unwrapped his tail from his mate, fanning it out so it could also protect Severus. Without command, Severus rolled up his sleeve, exposing the ugly dark mark. Tom put his wand to it and summoned his other followers. Harry saw that it was causing Severus pain as much as the dark wizard liked to hide it from his master.

Harry growled as he heard the cracks and pops sound, seeing wizards in dark cloaks and white masks walk to their master. He was pleased to each of them flinch at the sight of Harry as they formed a semicircle around the three wizards.

“It has been some time since we have gathered,” Tom spoke to them, Harry watching as the witches and wizards subtly shifted their weight in nervousness. Harry could smell it rolling off in waves from some of them. Harry figured they were the ones that claimed they had been under the Dark Lord’s control. “In that time, I have gained many glorious things,” Harry snorted, a small ball of flames shooting from his nose, making some shout but none daring to curse the dragon that was behind their Lord.  

 _Harry,_ Tom chastised mentally.

 _You got your nose back, I know you are excited,_ Harry replied sarcastically, ignoring the humans that avoided the flames he snorted. Tom shook his head, turning his attention back to his followers.

“Among gaining my body back, I have reclaimed the reason why we are here in the first place,” he paused for dramatic effect. “To preserve magic. I will only remind you once that each one of you joined me for various reasons: wealth, power, status. Each of you agreed to follow me to battle, to death if that was what I asked. I am calling upon that Oath now. Should you disagree, you shall die,” Tom reminded his followers who smelled more and more anxious.

“Our task was to preserve magic and I lost that great vision as I delved deep into Soul Magic, a magic which you shall not ask about,” Tom hinted at with a growl. “As I drifted, many of you gained influential spots in the Ministry. We shall use those spots in government to pass the laws that were intended for us, magicals’ alike, to thrive away from the muggles,”

“The time of ruthless killing has passed,” He said, shocking his followers. “We have been given a second chance, a chance to save our world from fading to dust. I have gained my sanity, reclaimed the vision that I had in the beginning and now, we shall enact upon the magnificent vision we share,” Tom let the words sink in.

“If you disobey, I will kill you,” Tom added again, taking a half step forward, some of his followers taking a full step back.

“My Lord,” a woman voice said from behind the cloaks. The cloaks and masks parted, a woman with white and black hair stepping toward her Lord, bowing on one knee before him. Harry could smell a lingering scent that Draco had on him. He scented Narcissa, knowing that Tom was going to have her teach him about healing over the summer. He would have an easier time finding her in this form if he needed to.

“Lady Malfoy,” Tom said cordially. Tom’s formality must have surprised Narcissa, addressing her in the terms of an equal. However, each person breathing in the graveyard knew that they were far from equal.

“May we ask how this blessing came to be?” she asked from the ground. Tom’s lip quirked as Severus glared at Harry. Tom lifted his hand for her to rise, her face properly impassive. Tom’s hand moved over to Harry’s snout, rubbing it slowly. Harry purred under his hand as he carefully rubbed his nose.

“This Drakonas helped me reclaim the parts that I delved deeply into when I was foolishly practicing Soul Magic,” he said, grinning when he heard some gasps at the name of the creature that he pet carefully. “He is my Dark Consort, to be treated with as much respect as you have for me. Should you attack him, he has every right to kill you,” Tom said this to his followers with his jaw locked and power radiating from his form. Harry nudged his hand simply because he saw that the power was bothering Severus.

“Shift, love,” Tom requested. Harry pulled his head away from Tom’s hand, and got up to show his size to the Death Eaters in case they thought they could kill him.

“Five followers of mine foolishly tried to kill the both of us,” Tom said as Harry finished stretching. “They are no longer here,” Harry felt his skin and wings fold back, bones popping back in place and his robe fitting over his body.

“Hello,” Harry sang to the Death Eaters, waving his one hand as his other wound with Tom’s, smugly showing off his mate and his own power.

“Harry Potter is your mate?” one questioned.

“Technically,” Harry cut off, squeezing Tom’s hand to stop him from killing the man who out spoke, “He is _my_ mate as I am the Drakonas,” Harry shrugged, squeezing his mate again to keep him from killing. “On the record, I think that there needs to be a _lot_ of change, on both parts of magic: Light and Dark oriented. But my loyalty is to,” Harry nearly said Tom, catching himself right before he fell into the one syllable trap, “your Lord and _my mate,”_ Harry growled so that they knew not to fight him on the matter.

Severus broke the silence that followed when he turned to Tom.

“The Little Lord will need to get back to Hogwarts soon, my Lord,”

“The _what?!”_ Harry questioned in outrage, looking at Snape with a stunned expression.

“That is what you are,” Narcissa added with a smirk that her son shared with her.

“It seems so, love,” Tom said, now gently squeezing Harry’s hand to show his affection.

“We’ll talk about _that_ later,” Harry grumbled, all the Death Eaters hearing him. “Get on with the last step we talked about,” Harry ordered, flicking his wand so the Goblet would hover close to him but not activate yet.

“Ahh, yes,” Tom nodded. He turned to Severus, “your arm,” Severus looked confused, but complied. Tom put his wand back on the dark mark and muttered under his breath. Severus flinched in pain as the others cried out at what Harry could tell was a burning pain. Tom glared at the mark, Harry watching as it moved and the snake thrashed violently before it changed its shape to a calmer looking snake coiled around itself, no skull left on their arms.

Harry could tell that his mate was magically exhausted, but holding himself up like the Lord he was. The only one not kneeling from the pain (aside from Tom, Harry and Severus,) was Narcissa who Harry assumed was not marked.

“The marks shall only be seen by those that carry them, making the next phase of my plan more believable, Be assured that you are still under a Secrecy Oath and if you whisper a word of this to anyone, it still holds the ability to kill you,” As the Death Eaters slowly got up, tom turned Harry to him, their lips meeting.

“Go now, my love,” He kissed Harry’s scar tenderly. “I shall see you shortly,”

“You’re free now,” Harry whispered to his mate with a smile. Knowing that he was cutting his time short, Harry gripped the Goblet tightly and was pulled back to the crowd, which greeted him with an eruption of cheers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I hope you enjoy it!

Tom apparated to the gates of Azkaban, waving his wand around the wards that were in front of him to not warn the guards of his approach. Changing into his animagus form, he took to the skies. The water crashed against the rocks below, a perpetual rain dampening his feathers as he searched for an easy way to get inside the fortress. The dementors were not aware of his flying, nor were the Aurors.

Carefully diving for one of the barred windows, he swooped in and hopped between the thin bars. A single dementor hovered down the hall, not noticing his arrival. Tom changed back to his human form, stunning the dementor with a spell long forgotten due to the discrimination of Dark Magic.

He knew that the follower he was looking for would be on the upper floor, more heavily guarded by dementors than humans. He silenced his footsteps, cast a Notice Me Not spell and another Dark curse that would shield his soul from being found by the dementors that lurked around corners and through stone halls.

It was a quiet night in the prison, only whimpers heard throughout the cells as the prisoners had nightmares. Tom strode towards where he knew she was, following the mark that he kept on her arm.

Bellatrix deserved to be in the prison as much as he did, yet, she was a loyal follower and he would repay her. She was the only one that he would free from this hell hole. None of the others, no matter how loyal or for what reason would be freed.

And Bellatrix would be prisoned in her own way, if she accepted the terms of her situation and the solution that he was going to provide solely for her.

Following his final marked follower's magical trail, he stopped on the east side of the fortress. Casting a strong silencing spell around the cage, the waved his wand to open the cell and stepped in, closing it behind him to not draw attention to himself or his follower.

Bellatrix was curled up furthest from the window, the floor wet with the water that seeped in through the walls and poured in through the windows.

“Awaken, Bellatrix,” Tom said, knowing that the sleep she was in was only light due to the coldness around them.

“Master?” she asked as she woke, her voice hoarse yet clearly filled with awe. She gasped when she saw his face, dropping to the ground in a full, reverent bow.

“This face is different from the one you last saw,” he said, keeping his tone even. Tom knew about her infatuation and lust for him even in his past form. He had a mate that he loved, cherished and who was brave enough to love him back with equal joy. He wanted no part of her affection.

“Bellatrix, I shall only say this once so I ask that you listen to me and not interrupt,” Tom said. Bellatrix lifted her head, tears streaming down her eyes with a dirty smile on her face as she nodded.

“I have a new agenda, one that I know you will not agree with. I will not be telling you what it is,” he growled at her when she tried to get up. The growl seemed to keep her in a submissive nature as she relaxed back into the kneeling she greeted him with. “I am offering you a choice to be free and with me…in a way. You will not retain your mind as it is now, but you shall still follow me until you die doing as I ask. I shall not tell you how you will accomplish your task. Should you refuse, I will wipe your memory, remove your mark and leave you here. The choice is yours,”

He knew walking into the prison that she would agree to whatever he asked, even if it was to kneel before him and die.

“I am your loyal servant, Master,” she said. “I graciously accept your boon,”

 _At least she currently possesses her pureblood manners in my presence,_ he thought.

“Close your eyes,” she did as he ordered. Tom walked to her and put his wand above her head and focused his energy.

He hoped that Harry would be pleased with his gift.

*

The party in the Gryffindor tower raged until two in the morning when McGonagall kicked them back to their dorms. When Harry knew that the others were asleep, he, Neville, Fred and George sneaked out of the room, meeting Hermione in the common room. The five of them snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower and made their way to the Room of Requirement, meeting up with Draco, Pansy and Luna half way there.

Then a new party raged on. Sirius provided copious amounts of alcohol given to Harry by Kreacher when they entered the changing room.

“No…no, I’m givin’ it to ya,” Harry said, pushing the money into a drunk Fred’s hand.

“This is toooooo much,” George said, pushing it back.

“I’m-Imma give it to you,” Harry said again, pushing the money into their hands. “No take backs,” he nodded his head multiple times.

Harry decided earlier (before he even went into the maze) that he would give the winnings over to the twins to get them started on their business of prank making. When they finally accepted it, the twins lifted Harry high on their shoulders until one of them tripped and they fell on top of each other in a puddle of giggles. Something the three of them would deny to the others for the rest of their lives.

Hermione, at one point when they consumed enough alcohol for the world to spin, came over to Harry and announced that she knew how to get Oghma to work for the general public.

In her drunkenness, she told Harry that he should use Sphinx hair embedded in a silver charm bracelet.

“They are _smart,”_ she slurred, pushing her finger into his chest. Harry took her hand, nodding slowly because the world was shaking. “It’ll work…when we are…more more sober,” she said. Harry cheered her, picking her up and nearly falling over because his legs were jiggly as he laughed, thanking her for finding out how to mass produce Magis for the Wizarding World.

The eight of them danced, sung, drank and laughed until they passed out on the floor.

Magis stood, watching the eight of her students sleep off the alcohol. The Room’s magic changed, forming beds under couples and the two without. Magis walked over to her heir and ran her hand through his hair.

“You have grown so much, little dragon,” Magis healed the alcohol that would have hurt him in the morning as she tucked him in again. “You have made me so proud,”

She stepped away from her heir, stopping at each of his friends to pull the alcohol sickness from their blood, healing their overworking livers as she went. Magis smiled at her child before vanishing, the Magic of Hogwarts humming with energy.

*

Harry was surprised by how quickly the last few days of classes passed. The true Moody’s were swapped out, Mad-Eye going to Saint Mungo’s with a _really_ bad case of the flu and some sickness that Harry knew Severus gave him a potion for.

Currently, Harry stood in the Chamber of Secrets for the last time this year.

“Magis?” Harry asked, walking towards the library of Slytherin to gather the things he would need for the summer.

“Hello, again,” Magis greeted, her body shimmering with happiness and pride.

“Can you believe all this happened in a year?” He said, packing up the past horcruxes, pulling at the locket around his neck.

“Funny how time works,” Magis commented. There wasn’t much that Harry needed to pack that Oghma didn’t already have.

“Thank you,” Harry said, turning to face the mother figure he had over the school year. He walked to her and hugged her for the last time for this school year.

“Don’t cry, my little heir,” Magis said as Harry felt her warmth seep into him. “I will still be with you, always,” she hushed.

“I’ll miss you,” Harry confessed, squeezing her tighter. Magis chuckled, her musical laugh drifting through the Chamber.

“And I will miss you too,” Harry still clung to her, debating for a moment.

It was different than what he felt for Tom. Yet, he knew the value of what he had with Tom and what he had with Magis. As much as it scared him, he had to let her know.

“I love you,” he whispered, almost not hearing his own small voice. He knew Magis heard him as she held onto him tighter.

“I love you,” she said quietly. Magis squeezed him one last time before pulling from his grasp. “Now come, you have a train to catch in the morning,” Harry smiled brightly, grabbing his bag with everything that he needed. “I will walk with you,”

Together, the two of them walked back to the Gryffindor dorms before Magis kissed his head goodnight. Harry climbed into bed to sleep under the Gryffindor drapes for the final time that year with a smile on his face.

*

Remus and Sirius swept Harry into their arms, hugging him tightly to their chest.

“Let’s get you home,” Sirius said, walking in full view of the witches and wizards around them as a free man. Harry beamed with pride walking out of the station and into the muggle community. Outside, Harry felt the tug of his mate. He looked up and smiled, seeing a hawk flying overhead.

He watched the hawk dive down towards a back ally, his godfather and Remus taking notice of the bird. Harry started walking towards the man that began to emerge from the shadows. Tom had his hair swept back, a dark muggle suit on and a smile on his face that was purely for Harry.

Harry laced his hands around Tom’s neck and their lips met gently.

“Hello, Princess,” Tom greeted, kissing his lips again.

“Hi,” Harry said, then laughed. A cough caught the two of their attention, but neither pulled their pressed bodies away from one another as they looked at Remus (who had an eyebrow raised, but humor in his eyes) and Sirius, who had his arms crossed against his chest. Tom pulled away from Harry to greet his pseudo-parents.

“Lord Black, Consort Lupin,” he said with a slight bow. Harry smirked when Sirius arched his brow knowing that his godfather was probably expecting some hostility from the Dark Lord. Sirius grit his teeth, the four of them knowing that he had to follow the greeting in the pureblood fashion.

“Lord Slytherin,” he grit out, bowing only marginally. Remus rolled his eyes and held his hand out to Tom.

“Lord Slytherin,” Remus greeted, Tom taking his hand with a charming smile.

“Come on, cub,” Remus waved, looking back at the people bustling in and out of the station. “Allow Sirius to have his father moment. Lord Slytherin will come back with Sirius to Grimmauld,” Harry looked up at Tom, unsure what his mate would think.

“It is alright, Harry,” Tom said, taking the opportunity to kiss his mate on the forehead in front of his fathers. Harry blushed a deep crimson, looking down at the ground bashfully. 

“Easy Sirius,” Lupin said, Harry catching his godfather glaring at his mate.

“That’s my pup he’s fondling,”

“We do more than that,” Harry muttered, eyes still cast down but the three adults were able to see a small smirk that was hidden beneath his hair. Harry squeezed Tom’s hand one last time before stepping into Remus’ grasp for apparition.

 _Everything is going to be alright,_ Harry thought as he walked into the house that was much cleaner and more open than the last time he visited.

*

Harry was laying back against Tom on one of the couches, dozing peacefully in front of the fire. Tom was calmly stroking Harry’s hair, keeping him awake enough to notice when his mate turned a page of whatever he was reading. Harry blinked lazily at his mate, seeing several sheets of parchment hovering around them, books as well that would occasionally flip to different pages. Harry smiled and closed his eyes again, listening to the fire’s log pop.

When Sirius walked into his house, Tom close behind him, the two of them were not happy, but they were calm around each other. Harry was happy that they had reached a peace. Sirius, in the form of Padfoot, had prowled around Tom whenever he got too close to Harry. But Remus shifted into his wolf form and pushed him away from Tom, leaving the two humans smirking.

“Dinner!” Remus called out to the two of them. Harry yawned as Tom flicked away his work.

“This is strange, I will admit that,” Tom said. “Dining with parents,” Harry stretched, sitting up on the couch and watching through the door as dinner was laid out.

“You’ll be fine,” Harry said, watching Sirius watching them. Smirking, Harry leaned in and pulled an unaware Tom in for a kiss. Tom leaned into it, opening his mouth for Harry’s tongue to explore.

“Oi!” Sirius shouted at the two of them, making a move to get up from the table.

“We did the same thing to your parents,” Remus commented, pushing Sirius back down. “Plus, Harry was the one to start that,”

“I still don’t like it,” Sirius said, Harry snickering as the two of them made their way to the table. On the table was chicken, rice and several grilled vegetables that Remus cooked for the four of them.

“What do you plan on doing for the summer, cub?” Remus asked, his eyes glancing over at Tom.

“Other than my mate?” Harry smirked over at Tom when Sirius choked on his food, Remus clapping him on the back while giving Harry a glare. “Well, I planned on becoming a healer,” he told the two of them.

“I thought,” Sirius had to catch his breath again, “I thought you wanted to be an auror,” Harry smiled briefly.

“I think I’ve had enough with chasing dark wizards,”

“There will still be witches and wizards that will need to be caught,” Tom added to the group. “My followers are under _strict_ orders to cease all raiding,” he took a drink of the water in his glass. “They seemed pleased that I was no longer insane, so I believe that they shall follow my orders,” Tom reached his free hand under the table, subtly moving it to hold Harry’s. “They know the consequences of disobeying me,” he said darkly.

“Narcissa and Severus told me that I would be taught under them for some of the summer so that I have a better chance at passing my OWLS and NEWTS,”

“You’ll still be spending time here, right?” Sirius asked, his voice a mix of anger directed towards Tom and longing at Harry.

“Course,” Harry said with a cheery smile.

The conversation at dinner lacked any plans of world domination or killing of mates. Remus thanked Tom for helping cure him of his ‘Time of the Month’ problem he had since he was bitten.

“Fenrir was handled,” Tom said in an ominous tone.

Nothing more was said on that.

Now the four of them were in the sitting room, Remus with a book his hands and Sirius’ head on his lap while Harry thumbed two scales that he would give to his parents. Tom, looking down at Harry (who was draped much like his godfather) nudged his shoulder with a slight smile.

“I have something to show you two,” Harry began, sitting up as he pulled the scales from his pocket. Remus perked up, gently adding a bookmark to his page while Sirius sat up. “I worked on it during the year and I think,” he looked back at his mate with a smile, “it is going to help a lot of people,”

Harry handed them each a Basilisk scale, knowing that he only had a single one left in his trunk and pulled out his own.

“This,” he said, rubbing the smooth scale and smiling as Oghma recognized his magical signature, “is Oghma,”

Harry proceeded to explain how he made it and how it worked.

“You each hold one of the original ten,” Harry said, holding his own up. “This is the first Oghma,” Harry told them.

“Pup,” Sirius said, looking from the scale then to his godson, “why could this have not been made when I was in school?” Remus barked a laugh. “I’m not kidding,” he nearly shouted, standing up from the couch. “Do you know how _helpful_ this would have been all those years ago? The books and time I could have saved…” he trailed off, looking down at the scale.

“Well done, Cub,” Remus said as Sirius rattled off all the things that could have been made easier if he had Oghma. “You as well, Tom,”

*

Now, it was Harry’s turn to feel uncomfortable as he walked to the Malfoy Manor to meet with Severus, Narcissa and the other Death Eaters that were around. The Malfoy’s offered their manor for their Lord to stay in until he established a lasting residence.

“Come on, princess,” Tom said, nudging Harry along. “I braved the wolves, now you must brave the snakes,”

 ** _Hatchling!_** Nagini hissed from the bushes that kept some albino peacocks in their pasture.

 ** _Hello, Nagini,_** Harry said, reaching for the large snake so she could climb up his body as she often liked to do.

 ** _You smell like wet dog,_** she hissed, her tongue flicking over to smell Tom as well. She hissed in disgust, pulling her fangs back slightly.

“Today we are plotting how I come back to the wizarding community,” Tom said, walking up to the door that opened automatically.

“Plotting, scheming,” Harry hissed to his mate with a smirk.

“My Lords,” Lord Malfoy bowed to the two of them. “Your Inner Circle is waiting for you in the main parlor,”

“Thank you, Lucius, I will be there presently,” Lucius bowed a second time, then walked to where Harry assumed they would soon be going.

“I have a gift for you, love,” Tom said, taking Harry’s hand and leading him through the marble filled manor.

“Must be difficult to sneak around here,” Harry commented as every step he took clicked on the ground.

“It can have its advantages,” Tom commented. The two of them walked up the stairs and around a hallway before Tom stopped in front of a large oak door.

He turned to face Harry and kissed him on his scar. “Wait here,” Tom opened the door to what looked like a large bedroom but he couldn’t get a good look at what was inside that Tom was searching for as his mate closed the door.

Harry only had to wait for a moment when Tom came out of the room with a medium size silver box with a green bow around it.

“Tom,” Harry admonished as he took the box. “Thank you,” Harry, as best as he could with the box in his hand (which he could have sworn moved, but it was his balance issues) hugged his mate. Tom stood behind Harry as he pulled the bow and removed the lid.

“Wow,” Harry said.

 ** _Traitor,_** Nagini hissed to Tom, but moving to his neck so Harry could pick up the snake that was in the box.

“I found her in a place she would not survive in,” Tom said as the completely black snake lifted her head.

 ** _Massster?_** The snake asked, her tongue flicking out to scent Harry’s hand.

 ** _Hello,_** Harry greeted, putting down the box so he could better help the black beauty slide up his arm. She was not nearly as big as Nagini, but conveniently sized so he could hide her in his robes if he needed to go somewhere, yet large enough to kill a human if she wanted too. **_What is your name?_**

 ** _I have none,_** she said as she slid into Harry’s sleeve and up his arm to his neck, Harry laughing as her scales tickled his skin. **_You mate often with your mate,_**

“As we should,” Tom husked into the other side of his neck. Harry shivered as a bout of lust crept into his skin.

“Stop, you,” Harry admonished, but kissed Tom’s lips. When the black snake surfaced from the collar of his tunic, just her head popped out to rest on his heart, he stroked her head gently. Nagini was watching the new snake with angry interest; Tom stroked her head to calm her.

 ** _Will the name Beauty suit you?_** Harry asked the snake as she looked at the two humans and the snake on Tom’s shoulders and coiled around his body.

 ** _Yessss,_** she hissed. Harry smiled, watching as Beauty stretched out to try and greet Nagini only to be hissed at. Beauty hung her head in what Harry assumed to be a snake pout at the rejection.

“Thank you, Tom,” Harry turned and weaved his fingers in his soft hair, leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues slid across and between their mouths with practiced ease. Tom’s one hand rested on Harry’s hip, gripping him in a possessive closeness while the other cupped the back of his neck, gently stroking the back of his neck.

 ** _Is this the beginning of a human mating ritual?_** Beauty asked Nagini, making the two pull from the kiss, Tom’s eyes flashing red for a moment.

“As much as I would _love_ to christen the bed,” Tom began, the hand on Harry’s hip dipping lower to grab at his ass, “we do have things that need to be done,” Tom kissed Harry once more, his tongue thrusting slowly in and out of Harry’s mouth, making him moan.

“That was cruel,” Harry growled when Tom pulled away and laced their hands together.

“I never said I was a nice mate,”

“Not true,” Harry told him. “You rescued Beauty from dying; you care,”

The two of them walked hand in hand through the empty manor that had more doors than Harry would care to know what was behind them. Tom reached for a door, Harry taking a deep breath to steady himself as his mate opened the door.

The Death Eaters all rose as they entered. Tom walked in with a calm grace, Harry trying to replicate it as he walked in a room filled with people that once were going to try and kill him. Tom pulled out one of the chairs that were sitting at the end of the table, and Harry took his seat. He gave a quick (and grateful) smile to Severus, who was standing to his left on the longer side of the table as Tom sat down. Severus returned the quick smile, then looked to his Lord.

“Sit,” Tom ordered. He waited as his Death Eaters took their seats. Lucius was on Tom’s right, Narcissa sitting next to her husband. Draco was not at the table full of Death Eaters.

 _Probably because he is not a Death Eater,_ Harry thought. _But Narcissa isn’t. But this is her house._ Harry gave a mental groan. _This is fucking confusing._ Harry saw that Barty was sitting next to Severus, eyeing the table of Death Eaters gleefully.

There was a pregnant pause of silence where everyone stared at Harry with mixed expressions on their faces. Some looked calm like Severus, others confused, and come curious as Lucius was. Barty looked overjoyed at no longer being in prison and Narcissa simply looked indifferent to the awkwardness that surrounded the room.

“Lucius,” Tom spoke, pulling the blond man’s attention from Harry. “From the last meeting we had, what do you believe would be the best, _legal_ course of action?” Lucius drew a breath and said,

“I think it would be best to reopen the Slytherin bank account. It would cause public curiosity if we were to leak some of the information out to the _Prophet.”_

“I think it would be wise,” Severus commented, eyes glancing over to Harry, then back to Tom, “to let it be known that Lord Slytherin is Courting the Lord of Gryffindor,”

 _Well, this is going to get even more awkward,_ Harry thought as eyes drifted back to him. Tom folded his hands together and closed his eyes as everyone watched him, then looked over at Harry before they watched their Lord.

Tom opened his eyes with a smile. He turned and looked at Harry.

“It seems we have a stop to make,” he turned back to his followers.

“Continue with the plans we discussed earlier this week. Lucius, gather a reporter that we will not need to kill when I decide to leak the information,” he stood from the table, taking Harry’s hand in his and lead the two of them out of the room.

“I survived,” Harry commented with a smile. Beauty coiled around his neck like a collar so she would not fall off his body.

“You did well,” Tom said, squeezing his hand. “Later, we shall meet with Narcissa and she will begin to teach you simple healing spells,” Tom lead Harry out to past the garden, weaving through the peacocks that still seemed scared of the lack of Nagini trying not to eat them. “Know that your opinion is wanted in the meetings, Harry,” Tom said, looking down at Harry. Harry blushed and ducked his head.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry said. Tom stopped outside the wards of the house and kissed Harry gently.

“We have much to do,” he grinned, kissing Harry in a way that teased at what he would do to his body later. Harry felt the tug of apperation and fell into Tom’s embrace, feeling safe within his arms.

 ** _I did not enjoy that,_** Beauty groaned in her own snake way, ducking her head down into Harry’s shirt.

 ** _You are not the only one,_** Nagini hissed. Tom waved his wand over Nagini, shrinking her size and casting a Notice Me Not on all of them before they made their way to the Bank.

Harry approached Ragnok with a smile on his face. Ragnok waved him behind the bank to the private rooms where they conducted business earlier in the year without a question as to who Tom was.

“Welcome back, Lord Potter,” Ragnok said as he sat down in the chair and began writing down things on a blank scroll. “Might I ask who your guest is?”

“Lord Slytherin,” Harry said with a wicked smile, their hands still linked. Ragnok paused in his writing to look up at Harry through the thin glasses he wore.

“Naturally, I shall need to test your blood,” he finally said to Tom, snapping his fingers as parchment flew to him with a simple knife. Tom, without a word, took the knife and plucked his finger. He held the small wound over the parchment and let three drops fall before pulling his hand away, already healed.

“Lord Gryffindor,” Ragnok said after a moment of studying the parchment, “this is quite a development, I shall admit,” he smiled and turned over the paper to them.

“Knight Slytherin?” Harry asked, looking over at Tom in confusion as his mate studied the writings.

“Knighted by you,” Ragnok said. “With the Sword of Gryffindor,”

Harry groaned, ducking his head in his hands when he remembered the drunken game he thought he was playing. Little did he know that Tom would have actually been knighted by him.

“It also states that we are bonded by your Drakonas nature,” Tom said in a calm voice.

“I could have told you that myself,” Harry growled at his mate with a smile. “This could help us,” Harry said to Tom. “We leak out that Lord Slytherin has returned, bonded and Knighted by Lord Gryffindor. It would look even better in the public view,”

“Would you please make a copy of this?” Tom asked Ragnok. “As well as send over the customary package of _both_ of our funds so we can consolidate what to do with them. I will pay whatever charge to get them as soon as possible,”

“Of course, Lord Slytherin,” Ragnok said, making a note of what Tom asked on a different sheet of paper. “Would there be anything else that you might need?” Tom seemed to consider his question, but shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said with a bow of his head. “May your gold overflow,” he said after he stood, Harry following him only a moment behind, both giving a deep bow.

“And your enemies fear you,” Ragnok grinned. Harry and Tom parted ways from the goblin and walked back out of the bank.

*

Papers were flying all over the Wizarding Britain about Lord Slytherin and his Courting with Lord Gryffindor.

**A MATCH MADE FROM THE HEAVENS?**

**WHO IS LORD GRYFFINDOR?**

**WHO IS LORD SLYTHERIN?**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REFUSES TO COMMENT ON SPECULATIONS.**

**THE FIRST KNIGHTING IN CENTURIES!**

**THE DAWN OR DEATH OF THE WIZARDING WORLD?**

These were only some of the headlines that the _Prophet_ managed to come up with. A new paper every day came out with brash headlines that fed right into their plan.

**DOES SIRIUS BLACK KNOW THE LORDS?**

**WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE HIDING?**

**WHERE IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED HIDING?**

**IS HARRY POTTER LORD GRYFFINDOR?**

It took some time to come up with a plan that was least likely to fail. Harry only managed to hex Lucius once for being an idiot, something he voiced at a table full of Death Eaters when he suggested that Harry stay to the sidelines.

Harry watched as Tom finished the last of the spell, his body falling to the floor. Harry caught him before he hit the ground, carefully moving Tom so that he could lay down and rest after putting so much magical, physical and mental energy into creating a false homunculus. Harry took off his outer robe, cleaned Tom off and draped the robe over him. He pointed his wand at the flesh baby that looked much like Voldemort to stun it.

 ** _Protect him, the two of you,_** Harry said after he cast a protective bubble over the decoy. He watched the snakes slither over and around the bubble as Harry lifted his mate into bed. Carefully, Harry stripped his mate down completely, stripped himself down, then climbed into bed, holding Tom close to his chest.

*

The plan had to work flawlessly for the people to be convinced. _So many people were sheep, mindlessly following those in power and those that had it,_ Harry thought as he flew in the air, Tom bundled up and holding tight to him as they neared their destination.

Lucius was the one that took the homunculus, the one that had to set it free at the right moment for everything to fall in place.

He could only imagine the consequences if he failed.

The success of their world rested on their teamwork. Something the Death Eaters were not known for.

 ** _Ready, beloved?_** Tom hissed as loud as he could. Harry gave a mighty roar as he breached the Ministry’s shields.

 ** _Hold on, tight!_** Harry, if he was human, would have had the same determined face as he would if he were diving for a snitch. He tucked his wings and legs closer towards his body, feeling Tom stiffen and frighten as they got closer and closer to the building.

The same magic contorted around Harry and Tom as it did when Harry dropped off Peter to the Ministry.

Lucius got the timing right it seemed. The decoy was casting curses left and right as wizards as they screamed, running wildly. Harry landed on the ground and roared at the decoy. Tom quickly dismounted from Harry’s back, dodging behind Harry’s wing as the homunculus cast a fake killing curse (something that took many dead rats to accomplish).

With the people watching and taking photos of Harry as a Dragon and Tom as a human, Harry shifted into his human form, the two took each other's hands and focused all their power at the decoy in front of their audience.

The three beams of light collided spectacularly, the homunculus screaming as it tried and failed to kill them.

Harry grinned as their power pushed back against the decoy, it screaming in rage before it began screaming in agony as it turned to ash much like when Magis helped reunite Tom’s soul with the actual Voldemort.

There was a moment of silence, then Tom swooped Harry into a deep and passionate kiss.

 _This was not part of the plan,_ Harry thought for a moment, but returned the heated kiss before the people. Tom pulled his lips from Harry with a dangerous smirk, turned and faced the crowd and shouted,

“I am the true Lord and Knight of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all so much! This is it, can you believe it? 
> 
> This really was supposed to be a short fic, but now it is book length in word count and holy crap, I wrote a whole book in like two months. Damn son. 
> 
> Well, enjoy it. Thank you so much for being here with me! I look forward to hearing from you! I am sure I will be around in the future.

The people were frozen for another second after Tom made his announcement before shouts burst from the crowd. Harry glared at one witch that took a step too close to his mate to ask her question.

“Silence!” Tom shouted, scaring the crowd into silence without the use of magic to do so.

“Lord Voldemort was made by Evil and Corrupt magic; a twisted soul magic that removed several pieces of his soul and my own so that he may pass as Lord Slytherin,” Harry saw over to the distance of the room full of people, Severus and Lucius standing together, both watching without emotion on their faces.

“Voldemort kept me locked away in a place between life and death for years, drawing from my power so that he may commit the crimes that he did,” Tom looked down at Harry, his smile soft and easily winning over the people. “It was Harry Potter that freed me from my prison,”

“Mister Potter?” A reporter shouted, “How is it that you flew in here?”

“I discovered my creature inheritance; Drakonas after the First Task,” Harry said calmly, his hand still laced with his mate. “It was the Horntail that told me of it when I encountered her,”

“So you cheated?” Harry and Tom both rolled their eyes. Harry pulled his wand and held it high.

“I swear upon my magic that I did not know of my creature inheritance as I entered the Tournament,” He cast a simple Sparking Charm after he made the Vow, proving his own innocence. “When I transformed the first night, I went off in search of my mate,” he told the people. “I went several places that night, searching for the pieces of my mate that Voldemort made: Horcruxes,”

“On the night that Voldemort killed Harry’s family then cast the Killing Curse at him as a babe in his crib, Voldemort made another Horcrux that embedded itself in Harry’s magic,” Tom added, raising his hand to call for silence of the people. “Instead of harming Harry, the shred of my soul that Voldemort stole from me protected him.”

“With the help of the Magic that _is_ Hogwarts, we were able to reunite the Horcruxes and expose Voldemort for what he really was,” Harry chimed in.

“Yet, in the chaos of reuniting my soul and removing it from both Harry and Voldemort,” Tom commanded, “we lost the creature that he became,” Harry turned his head when he saw a swish of purple robes.

Dumbledore was watching the two of them talk to the crowd, standing over where the Homunculus used to be. The crowd silently turned and all watched as Dumbledore drew his wand and ran it over the ashes.

Tom tightened his hand on Harry’s, Severus and Lucius watching as aptly as they did while Dumbledore closed his eyes. Several times he ran his wand over the ashes, muttering something under his breath.

Harry held his breath as Dumbledore looked up at him.  

“What they say is true,” Dumbledore said. He walked over the ashes, the crowd parting as he neared Tom and Harry. “It seems that I was wrong about you while you were in school,”

“Headmaster?”

“What do you mean?” The crowd began to shout.

“It seems that I had a part in creating Voldemort,” Dumbledore said to them. Harry and Tom glanced at each other, waiting to see what else he would say. “Whatever evil attached itself to a young Tom Riddle must have been fed by my actions when I was his teacher. I judged a child who could speak Parseltongue and labeled it as a Dark Ability when it is no different than some being able to talk to Unicorns.

“I questioned him and his actions when he was a brilliant pupil, no doubt feeding into what was attached to his soul as it drained his magic and resistance to Voldemort’s call. Voldemort, the Evil that corrupted Tom, saw him as the future Dark Lord and used it to his advantage,”

“Dark Lord?!” the people shouted, taking several steps back from the three standing together.

“He is as much as a Dark Lord as I am a Light Lord,” Dumbledore explained calmly with a smile on his face. “We are both protectors of Magic; destined for great and extraordinary power to lead the Wizarding World to a time of prosperity,” Dumbledore sighed, in that moment looking very old. “And because of my ignorance and blindness, I missed the warnings of a great evil that took hold of someone with great power until it was too late,”

“Yet, Magic showed a blessing in the form of Harry Potter, reviving an ancient race to save us in a way that I did not expect,” the Headmaster turned to Harry, nodding his head to his younger pupil.

Dumbledore turned to face Tom, glancing at Harry and giving him a quick smile before gazing stone face back at Tom.

Then Dumbledore kneeled before Tom with his head hung low.

“I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I ask for it.”

Harry knew that this was a part was far from expected. He knew that the event would be labeled as something ridicules by the press in the very near future. Harry looked up at Tom when his mate pulled his hand from Harry and sighed.

“It is time to put the past behind us,” he told Dumbledore after a moment of consideration, “let old wounds heal and allow for Magic to prosper,” Harry smiled at his mate’s wisdom, grinning even wider when Tom held his hand out for Dumbledore to take.

It was an iconic moment in Wizarding History.

“What of the Death Eaters?” one reporter questioned.

“With the Death of Voldemort, their marks should be gone. That does not, however, excuse their actions some of them took under their Lord’s rule.

“Mister Potter? You are the same dragon that came here earlier in the year with Peter Pettigrew, correct?”

“Yes,”

“What was it you were holding?”

“Lord Voldemort of course,” Harry said with a smile to the stout man who was writing as frantically as the other reporters. “He was the one responsible for hurting my mate. Nagini, Tom’s familiar, was with me as well,”

“You say that the Magic that _is_ Hogwarts freed the horcrux from you,” Skeeter said, her obnoxious quill writing quickly, “did that make you the dragon that defended Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Harry stated. “Voldemort got away and I sensed Tom being hurt so I flew to get him, then retrieved Draco from Barty Crouch Senior,”

“Lord Slytherin,” one reporter asked, “Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban as well as Barty Crouch Junior, did they seek you falsely in the hopes of finding their former Master?”

“No,” Tom said, “I performed several tracking charms in the hopes of finding Bellatrix so she would not cause chaos and I could not find her signature outside of Azkaban. I can only assume that she is dead or lost her magic completely,” Harry looked up at Tom, a confused expression colored on his face.

 _Oh, he fucking didn’t,_ Harry thought, calming his expression so they would not lose the traction they gained since killing Lord Voldemort.

“I believe it best for the Dark Lord and his Consort to rest,” Dumbledore chimed in. “They both expended an incredible amount of power destroying an evil like Voldemort and I can only assume how magically exhausted they must be,” Dumbledore smiled at the two of them one last time, winking at Harry once, before making his way to the Floo.

When he disappeared, Harry took Tom’s hand in his own and led his mate to the Floo, shouting for Grimmauld place to celebrate their victory.

*

It seemed that thousands of articles about the Dark Lord and Consort were put out over the summer. Journalists wanted interviews with the two of them, Dumbledore, even Severus, and McGonagall. Remus and Sirius did an interview about what it was like to have a Dark Lord for a son-in-law one day, then had another about Harry and Tom finding a cure for lycanthropy.

As if they didn’t have enough positive publicity enough.

Fred and George’s business kicked off in a monumental way that no one truly saw coming. Much to Severus’ displeasure, he had to admit that their creations were innovating and revolutionary in the potions community.

By the end of the summer, the chaos that ensued seemed to die down from the media. Tom renovated one of the Slytherin Manors for the two of them to live in. Sirius and Remus came over often using the excuses that Harry’s ass needed to rest between bouts of a horny Dark Lord.

Of the thirty other manors that were scattered across the UK between the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines, they were in the process of renovation for wizarding schools for muggleborns and orphanages for the ones that were rejected by their families.

Some of the Death Eaters went into the underground network to find out where other children were being harmed and pulled out of their abusive homes to be temporarily sheltered with families that would keep them safe until school started up again.

Fudge was fired for his incompetence as a minister. A woman named Umbridge was put in prison for knowing about abused children and doing nothing about it on top of all the laws passed to discriminate magical creatures.

Currently, Harry was curled up by the warm fire in his Drakonas form with Nagini and Beauty (who he figured out what a Transfigured Bellatrix) wrapped around him. His head was on Tom’s lap, carefully being stroked from horn to nostril.

Harry smelled a new scent approaching them. He raised his head lo look around, Nagini and Beauty perking up as well.

“What, love?” Tom asked, not concerned about the three cold-blooded creatures scenting something unfamiliar.

 ** _Someone is coming,_** Harry hissed to his mate.

 ** _He does not smell like a threat,_** Nagini added. Beauty slithered off for Harry’s body and for one of the holes that Tom and Harry installed for them so they could slide around the house without being seen. Tom wiggled out from the couch, wand not drawn, but held close.

Three knocks came from the front door. Tom cast a silent spell before he walked to it. Whatever he did, annoyed him judging by the roll of his eyes.

 ** _It is the Headmaster,_** Tom told the three of them, knowing that Beauty was still listening to him wherever she was. Tom opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing in a midnight blue robe with a star pattern on them.

“Headmaster,” Tom said, his tone slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

“Forgive me, Tom, but I need to ask something of you,” Tom clicked his jaw at the Headmaster, but let him in the house.

“Hello Harry,” Dumbledore greeted. Harry shook Nagini off his body before shifting back to his human form.

“Professor,” Harry said with a smile. Tom waved his wand, pulling a tea set, water, and pastries from the kitchen of their house.

“You two have been up to a lot this summer,” Dumbledore said as he walked around the living room, taking note of Nagini as she curled back up by the fire. Harry walked past the Headmaster and sat down at the table to try and release some of the tension between them.

They had met three times since the Ministry Fiasco, each time Tom came home a little-pissed off, but less tense about being exposed. Neither of them would be friends, but they were no longer enemies, and that was what counted.

“I will not take up much of your evening together as summer draws to a close and I know you have much to do,” Dumbledore said as he added a sugar to his tea. Tom sat down next to Harry, slowly stirring his tea. “Well, it seems that I have to come to the annual tradition of finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Tom cast his eyes down at the table with a smirk. “I see you might remember,” Dumbledore took another sip of his tea. “However, I have found a Defense teacher and in _light,”_ Harry snorted, “of our agreement, I am in need of a Dark Arts teacher that I trust to teach the students that take the class to use them as they are intended,”

Tom sat back in his chair clearly surprised by the offer of the Headmaster.

“Is this just a ploy to keep me close?” he asked.

“No,” Dumbledore said. “The Hogwarts curriculum has fallen since Voldemort’s rise, the Board and myself are at fault for that. It is, like you said, time to move on. I believe the best way to do that is to bring back the Dark Arts class.”

“What other changes have you made?” Harry asked, excited to know what would be ahead of him for the next year. Dumbledore smiled at him, the twinkle back in his eye.

“A Muggle Studies class will be mandatory for Purebloods so that they know how to adapt if they need to. A Wizarding Customs class shall be mandatory for Muggleborns to take for the same reasons. Halfbloods will be tested to see where they need help or if they opt out the class in the beginning of the year. Our old traditions shall be brought back, like: Beltane, Yule, Samhain,”

“I’ll do it,” Tom said, looking back at the headmaster.

“Wonderful,” Dumbledore said, standing up. “Since the two of you were mated before you employed by Hogwarts, you are well within your right to have Harry in your chambers with you throughout the evening,” Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and began to make his way out of the house. “I will send you an owl with thoughts on what you may or may not want to include as well as the contract,”

A moment after Dumbledore left, Harry pounced on his mate.

“This is wonderful,” Harry husked as he began to pull off Tom’s shirt.

*

It turned out that Severus was the one teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lucius taking over the Potions class. Lucius was only marginally less intimidating at teaching potions than Snape was. Snape, though, he was thriving teaching Defense to the students. He was much happier than he was in the Potions Lab despite potions being his passion.

When Harry asked him, Severus said that he did not like the pressure of keeping the students alive when they failed to listen to his instructions.

Sirius was the one teaching Wizarding Customs to the students that took his class. There was some tension between him and the Slytherin students, but he placated their fears when he yelled at an idiotic Gryffindor that picked on a younger Slytherin.

Lupin was teaching as well. He spent his time between helping Hagrid with some of the more dangerous creatures he taught in his class (as he had a better sense of what the creature might do being one himself,) helping the witch teaching Muggle Studies to the Purebloods and tutoring those that came for individual help.

Harry was amazed by the amount of school unity and pride that swept across the halls. It was slow in the beginning; some students of different houses mingling at other tables (except for the group of friends Harry had who sat wherever they pleased.) Then, it was the younger students that began mixing in the halls.

By the time Samhain rolled around, students were feasting at whatever table they pleased. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the feast and clapped his hands. The banners changed from individual houses to the Hogwarts Crest. From then on, the school was no longer divided by house. One of the Hufflepuff muggleborns began making friendship bracelets woven with the house colors of their friends.

Soon, that Hufflepuff got too many orders to do it by hand and taught others in the Muggle Studies class one day so that they could share the simple bracelet with their friends.

Both Tom and Harry could feel the pleasure and joy that rippled throughout Hogwarts with Magis’ exuberance.

One weekend, Harry surprised Hagrid by changing into a dragon for the half-giant to study. Later that week (without Dumbledore’s approval) Tom somehow got a small Blueback Water dragon that could survive on land as well as in the Black Lake. Harry socialized with the Blueback (whom Hagrid name Bleu) every now and again, telling him that the humans were not going to hurt him. Hagrid was beaming for months.

Harry decided to stop playing Quidditch for his sixth year. He was going to stop that year, but he wanted Sirius to watch him play as a free man. That year flew by without any near-death experiences; from Quidditch or a Dark Lord.

*

Sixth and Seventh year flew by too. Harry had talked to Madam Pomphrey about studying under her wing, which she was more than happy to agree too since she was thinking about retiring. With his private studies between Narcissa and Severus, Harry was well in the curriculum taught by the healers in Saint Mungo’s.

Severus was retiring from his teaching career at Hogwarts as Harry transitioned from student to healer.

“I plan on opening a private potion shop in Diagon as I am one of the only able to brew the cure for lycanthropy,”

“As well as being the best Potions Master in Britain,” Draco added.

“I am sure that I will still see you often,” Severus said, initiating the hug that he gave Harry.

“Like you could keep me away,” Harry said.

“The wolf is taking over Defense. I can only hope no students die,”

“They will be fine,” Harry laughed. “We all will be,”

*

Four years later, Harry was not the Healer of Hogwarts, his family surrounding him as students ate the first meal of the new year.

It was staggering, the number of students that were orphaned by their parents or relatives for having magic. Many of them were abused as Tom and Harry were, but they were saved. Hermione was the Head of the Orphaned and Adopted Children Department. She was tasked with sending people out routinely to check up on every magical child randomly.

Unfortunately, many were taken from their homes and had to go to mind healers to heal the damage that was done to them. However, many pureblood families started adopting or sponsoring for children to go to school. Even more shocking, it was the Malfoy family that adopted the first little Muggleborn girl from an abused home. After that, witches and wizards began adopting and fostering children.

Older families took in sets of twins or siblings if they didn’t have children of their own or their children had grown. Homosexual witches and wizards that were not powerful enough to bear or sire children of their own adopted many to continue their family name and have what they always dreamed of.

A child orphaned or abandoned did not stay with that status for long.

Harry and Tom managed to perfect Oghma for the public a year later on Harry’s twenty-first birthday. That was another huge press debut that the ‘Fated Lovers’ (as the press took to calling them) had to go through. It was the careful combination of silver, Sphinx hair, and chanting that brought it to be.

Harry was responsible for setting up a large Oghma Hub in the ministry where all the Oghma’s would get their information from rather than overloading each single one with thousands of texts and works. The Hubs were made up of six Basilisk scales that were molded into a box, then stored in a Department of Mysteries room that only Harry was allowed to know of since he invented the magic.

Now, witches and wizards of all ages had enough knowledge at their fingertips for anything that they needed.

It was when Harry released Oghma to the public that he knew who he would give the last Basilisk scale to.

It was snowing peacefully in the graveyard, Tom only a stride behind him as he walked through the iron gate, snow crunching on the ground leaving footprints in the ground. Harry turned back when he heard Tom stop at the sight of the shrine.

“Tom,” Harry said with a smile.

“Harry-“ Tom said quietly, his head hung in shame. “it isn’t right for me to be here,” Harry smiled at his mate’s insecurity, walking up to him to give him a quick winter kiss.

“It wasn’t you, remember?” Harry rubbed his gloved thumb across his cheek. “Come on,” Harry took his hand and tugged him along until they stood before the tomb of Lily and James Potter.

“Hi mom, dad,” Harry said with a smile, waving his wand so the tombstones would not be covered in snow. “This is Tom, my mate,” he began.

“Harry,” Tom whispered, sounding scared and his eyes wide as he looked around. Harry kissed his cheek once until his wine eyes looked into green ones. Harry leaned up on his toes and kissed Tom’s forehead.

“He helped me with so much,” Harry said, not taking his eyes off his mate. “He helped with this: Oghma,” Harry turned back to their shrine and put the scale to the white marble. “Together, we have helped so many people. We healed what was injured and taught the ignorant with this,” Harry waved his wand so that the last of the Original Ten molded against the white stone between their names. “I want you to have the last of the ten,” Harry pushed the magic deeper into the stone until the last of the ten was embedded in the stone.

Tom and Harry were silent for the next hour, both thinking deeply before the shrine of Harry’s parents.

When they left, Harry told him that everything was okay and there was nothing they couldn’t face together.

*

Harry was twenty-eight, happily married and mated when he was called into one of the Orphanages by Hermione one weekend in November. Remus (who turned out to be a jack of all trades) was covering for him.

“We have one young one who just isn’t connecting with a family and I thought it would be best to call you,” Hermione rambled. “He is one, his name is Gawain and he has the most captivating blue eyes I’ve ever seen, but his magic isn’t clicking with any family that he has been taken into and I was wondering if there was something wrong that other healers didn’t pick up on,”

“It’s alright, Hermione,” Harry assured her as he entered the gate of the Orphanage. Several of the kids playing in the leaves stopped and ran up to him, talking about their day and who was coming to adopt them. Harry stayed with them, picking them up one by one to look them over while ignoring the tug in his heart at the yearning for one of his own.

Fifteen minutes later, he put them down and followed Hermione into one of the rooms that were used for therapy sessions.

 _Hatchling,_ Harry hissed the moment the door opened and he caught scent of a distressed hatchling. He shifted into his dragon form and ran for the small bundle, scaring the wizard trying to calm the child. Harry grasped the little boy by his jumper and pulled him into his wings, wrapping his tail around the tiny boy and covering himself with his wings to protect the small hatchling as he watched the baby coo at him.

Harry closed his eyes and purred, scenting the hatchling as he giggled and slobbered all over Harry. The boy had light chestnut hair and a beautiful laugh.

 _Hatchling,_ Harry purred, ignoring Hermione from outside his wings as the baby started to drift off to sleep. _You are ours now, little hatchling. Papa Tom and I will take care of you. You will have a large, loving family._

 ** _Harry?_** He heard from outside his wings. He slid his head out from his body and looked at Tom.

 ** _Look at our hatchling,_** Harry said, pulling his body away from the small child. Gawain opened his eyes, sensing the heat change around him and looked up at Tom with his cerulean eyes. He smiled brightly and held his hands up, begging to be picked up.

Tom swallowed thickly in his throat at the baby. Harry nudged him with his head and looked down at the hatchling.

 ** _He is ours now._** Harry stated as Tom reached down and carefully picked up the baby. Harry sat back on his haunches to look at the happy bundle, nuzzling it with his nose before he shifted back to his human form. Little Gawain reached his little hand out to grasp Slytherin’s locket, cooing at it.

 ** _Harry,_** Tom began in Parseltongue, **_A child is a huge responsibility and we are teachers in a school with chaotic magic._**

 ** _We are the strongest wizards in the world,_** Harry hissed, pulling the chain out of Gawain’s mouth. **_Besides, since he is a Drakonas, he is extremely durable._**

**_How can you tell?_ **

**_Instinct._** Harry assured him. **_Hello, little Gawain._** And to prove that Gawain was a Drakonas, he turned his head, recognizing his name in the snake language and held pulled at the chain in glee.

“Yeah, he is ours,” Harry said with a nod and looking up at Tom.

Tom looked very unsure for a moment, glancing down at the baby, then up at Tom. When Gawain turned his head to look at Tom’s wine eyes, they stared at each other for a minute. Tom looked up with a bright smile on his face and wet eyes.

“Okay!” he whispered happily.

*

The press did not yet know about the adoption of Gawain as they only adopted him two hours ago. The two of them, after signing the papers, took a copy with them to Gringotts so he could be tied into their accounts and money put in a school fund as well as a trust that would grow until he turned seventeen. They went from store to store, buying several baby products under the guise that they were taking one baby on a field trip.

No one questioned them since they often purchased many things for the kids in the orphanages.

When they walked into Severus’ Potions store, he looked up with a smile, then was confused before he finally said,

“You didn’t,”

“We did!” Harry said, rushing to his Slytherin godfather and showing him a nervous looking Gawain.

“Does the Headmaster know?”

“Nope,” Harry laughed, putting Gawain into a nervous looking Severus’s arms. Gawain seemed to be judging Severus for a moment as to whether he would laugh or cry. He laughed and reached up to grab the Potion Master’s hair.

“If you thought that the press coverage on your return was big…” he trailed off.

-

Harry cast his patronus and asked it to find all of the teachers to meet them in their chambers.

“Harry,” Tom tried as he danced around the room with a laughing Gawain.

 ** _Have you had a hatchling in a few hours?_** Nagini asked, moving to the baby as Harry squatted and put his legs on the ground, watching them lift up. Beauty slithered over to Gawain silently, unsure what to make of the baby. Gawain watched the two snakes, then laughed as their tongues scented him, reaching out to touch them.

 ** _No, Nagini,_** Tom said, waving his wand so many chairs would circle the room and tea would be brought out. **_Harry found this one at an orphanage._**

 ** _He is ours now._** Harry said, standing up and throwing open the door when he heard the first knock with a wave of his wand. Nagini and Beauty made their way back to the fire upon seeing the two wolves walk in with bright smiles on their faces.

Remus was stunned halfway through the door, Sirius just a bit ahead of him.

“Pup,” Sirius said, taking a half step closer. “You have a pup,” He was pointing between the two adults in the room closer to the hearth. Tom smirked, flicking his wand and summoning a bottle of champagne with many flutes. Tom sat down on the couch with his legs crossed as Harry smiled and walked his stunned godfather.

“His name is Gawain,” Harry was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Harry James Potter!” McGonagall shouted from down the hall, making the healer freeze and Gawain clutch closer to the robes Harry changed back into. “You better have a good reason for pulling me away from the mountains of paperwork I have to…do…” McGonagall also froze in the door.

“Come in, Minerva,” Tom said as she was the one now stuck in the door.

“I must say, my dear boy, I have never heard a Patronus say a message so quickly or shine as bright as it did,” Albus said as he walked into the room, not seeing the baby in Harry’s arms as the three that came before him were closer and obstructing his view.

“Pup had a pup!” Sirius finally said with his head to the ceiling. “How? It takes? Did you _hide_ it?” Gawain giggled at Sirius, reaching with one hand to grab at his curled hair while the other pulled on the Locket.

“Harry,” Remus drifted off.

“He’s a Drakonas,” Harry said with a bright smile, looking at everyone around the room. “Hermione asked me to check up on one of the kids and my instincts took over to get to him,” Harry retold.

“Congratulations are in order!” Albus said, waving his wand so sparks fell down on all of them. Harry heard Tom stand up from the couch and walk behind him.

“Are you sure he will be safe?” Minerva asked.

“Harry assures me that Drakonas are very durable,” Tom said with a smile as Harry handed off their son to Sirius. Gawain giggled in his arms, trying to reach for the curled locks. Sirius looked up at Remus after looking at the baby and said,

“I want one,” Harry and Albus laughed while Tom sighed, Minerva looked concerned and Remus still looked like a deer in the headlights.

“We’ll talk about that later,”

“Just hold him and you’ll see,” Sirius put Gawain in Remus’ arms and waited with a smug smile on his face.

“Maybe,” he said softly.

“See!” Sirius said, “that baby has some strong magic,” he nodded to Tom.

“He is a beautiful baby,” Minerva commented as Remus passed Gawain onto her.

“You have a lot of work to do tonight and tomorrow,” Albus said, looking over Minerva’s shoulders to look at Gawain as he stretched his arms out to explore the people around him. “I’m assuming you are taking him to the Medical wing?”

“Yes,”

“I am sure there will be many who will look out for him,” Minerva commented, finally handing Gawain over to Albus.

Over the years, Tom and Albus’ relationship gradually fixed to a point where they could call each other friends. But, now, Tom was watching Albus like the hawk he was as the Headmaster, his former enemy, held his child.

“He is going to be a little heartbreaker,” Albus commented as Gawain looked at the Headmaster.

“Let baby Gawain be baby Gawain,” Harry laughed, nudging Tom to break his stare that was making the others uncomfortable. After another minute, Gawain huffed and held his arms out for Tom, apparently done with socializing for the night.

“Do you have baby stuff?” Minerva asked.

“Yes, we got some after we went to Gringotts,” Harry said. “We told them we were taking the baby out for a field trip, they didn’t seem to notice anything off,”

“Save for Severus,”

“Severus got to see my pup’s pup before I did?” Sirius said in a false outrage. Minerva slapped him on the back of the head while Remus glared at him.

“He knew immediately,” Tom said, Harry, smiling when Tom began rocking from side to side without his knowledge.

“Come on, Sirius,” Remus said to his mate, “Let them get settled,”

The four of them congratulated the couple on their child, then left. Harry waved his wand for the tea and champagne to go back where they belonged and for the room to go back to its original setting.

Together, the two of them transfigured most of their spare room into a nursery, charming little rabbits and deer to prance around the walls for Gawain to watch. Nagini and Beauty also slithered into the room, providing protection to the new hatchling that could do little to defend himself.

As the two spooned in bed, Tom leaned over and said,

“It is going to be a more interesting year, my love,”

“I love you,”

“And I you,”

*

Harry was surprised that it took the _Prophet_ until Tuesday to write something about them. Somehow the information got out (many suspected some of the students that came into the infirmary, but they all knew that the information would get out) and many students started showing up just to look at the baby.

Harry had to kick them out when Gawain became agitated, pulling at his instincts to protect his hatchling. He attended to the students that needed medical attention with the same amount of care he gave before he had Gawain.

Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Pansy, and Draco all showed up the next weekend, each providing gifts to the newborn.

Showing Gawain to Magis was incredible. She smiled her motherly smile and held the child close to her chest, Gawain exploring the softness of her chest in his baby curious way as he noted that her chest was not like his father’s or papa’s.

She blessed him with magic, a warm purple cloud of mist fell over the baby, who reached out and tried to touch the sparkles that bounced off his head. Magis held him in her arms until he fell asleep, congratulated them and disappeared.

When Sirius was babysitting little Gawain, he would allow the hatchling to hitch a ride on Padfoot around the castle. Minerva scolded him each time she caught the two of them, Gawain’s laughter carrying through the castle as he hitched a ride to wherever Padfoot wanted to go.

And as Harry and tom were cuddled close in front of the fire with Gawain sleeping on their laps, the two of them knew that they couldn’t be happier.


	20. Epologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am nice...I give you another. A final one. The last!

Since the adoption of Gawain, all of Harry’s friends started having babies or adopting.

Fred and George each sired a set of twins for their respective couples. Draco, much to the enjoyment of Harry, was the one who carried their twin girls (named Celeste and Aurora) while Pansy carried a set of boys (named Inias and Dante). Luna and Neville had one boy baby (Dorian) then adopted a baby half-blood girl (named Viviana). Hermione was the last to get a child. When the seven children reached the age of eight at around the same time, Hermione got rather attached to a quiet eight-year-old boy named Matthew that she adopted a couple months later.

Now the eight of them were at the ripe, hormonal age of fourteen.

They were terrors.

Each child kept all the teachers on their toes as they walked through the halls.

Minerva had taken to prowling the halls in her Animagus form as it was more silent to stalk them down when they would sneak out of their rooms.

Gawain, being the Slytherin that he was, invited his seven respective siblings into the Chamber of Secrets once. Little did the teachers know that Inias and Celeste stole some of their Weasley parents and uncle’s test substance.

Tom and Harry, after Remus tracked Dorian’s scent in his lupine form, opened the Chamber, both fuming as they were flanked by Minerva (who was stone-faced pissed off) and Albus (who seemed amused by everything that the eight did) walked down into the Chamber and were greeted with many giggles.

“Dad! Pop!” Gawain shouted, racing over to them and hugging his pissed off parents. “You would not _believe_ what we got, you _gotta_ try it,” he said before flinging himself back to his other seven giggling friends on the ground.

Tom, who was literally radiating anger, flicked his wand and pulled over what looked to be brownies.

“Gawain,” Harry said, stepping up to their son who was watching the Chamber ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth. “Where did you get that?”

“Inias and Celeste,” Gawain said. “Took a while to kick in, but _wow,_ ” he slurred.

“I would assume it is a test Weasley product,” Dumbledore said as he studied the brownies.  Harry cast his eyes to the ceiling and asked,

“Magis, could you get them to the hospital wing and keep them there?” Magis answered his call with a pop and the children were gone. “Try not to kill anyone, Tom,” Harry said to his infuriated mate.

Fifteen minutes later, Fred and George emerged from the fire looking sheepish.

“It is a muggle drug, but not a dangerous one,” Fred said to them.

“It’s called Cannabis,” George added. “depending on which brownie they ate-“

“and I am guessing it was the sativa type by the symptoms,”

“It excites the brain and gives them a soaring high,”

“We are working on a good dosage point,”

“and must have missed the kids nicking some of them,” They both finished after alternating sentences they often did when they were nervous.

“How long does it take to wear off?” Tom questioned, calming down slightly now that he knew his son was no longer in danger.

“Since they ate it,”

“About six to eight hours,”

“That long?” Dumbledore said, sounding impressed.

“It can be fun,”

“And is completely harmless,”

“Inspiring really,”

“We have thought up of so many ideas thanks to it,”

“How did you get a muggle drug?” Minerva asked, sagging in her chair.

“This man looked a bit suspicious, we saw him selling stuff on our way to a delivery,”

“We bought two, kept a couple bezors on us,”

“and ate them,” they said with smiles.

“Boy, were we in for a surprise,” Fred said, looking at his twin.

“Great stuff,”

“We even managed to get _Snape_ to eat one,” They smirked together.

“What was that like?” Harry asked, more than interested to know what his other godfather was up too when he was high.

“You’ll have to ask him,” they said together.

“I believe that everything will be okay with the children,” Albus said. He waved the twins off and bid the others good night.

When Harry and Tom were lying in bed, cuddled close after Magis told them that she sent the children off to sleep in the hospital wing, Tom started laughing loudly.

“Never in my life would I have thought I would have this much fun, adventure, and happiness,” Harry rolled over and answered his mate with a kiss that quickly got heated.

“I am glad that I get to share it with you,” Harry said, kissing down his mate’s body.

“As am I, my love,” Tom arched his hips in anticipation, “as am I,”


End file.
